The Power of Four
by charmingbrenda
Summary: this story was written by a good of mine from board, and i wanted to share this with all of you so i asked her if i can publish her story here..i tell you guys..this is a MUST read story...
1. Chapter 1

hi guys... as what the summary says... this story was written by my friend from shannen's board **...MARISSA... **im so inlove with this story and i thought that it's too good not to be publish here... and im glad she agreed with me!!

you guys have a lot to read with this story... keep reading and reviewing and you'll never regret you opened this story..smiles

so let the story begins..

* * *

**THE POWER OF FOUR BY MARISSA**

Leo Wyatt orbed into the Halliwell manor and immediately began searching for Piper and Prue. _I know they're not dead. They can't be._ The house was in shambles, but even worse, it was silent. Leo called out to the girls, but he got no reply. No call for help. No evidence of life.

After what seemed like hours of searching and sifting through debris, Leo came across two bodies lying side by side. He quickly knelt down between the two girls and checked their pulses. Both were still alive, but for how much longer, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that neither of them had much time. His healing touch could save them, but only if he acted quickly.

He looked over at Piper. His loving wife, that he couldn't imagine living without. Then his glance shifted to Prue. She was like a sister to him, and he didn't want to lose her either. Leo knew he didn't have enough power to heal both of them at the same time, so he had to make a split-second decision. Both girls were badly injured, but which one was worse? Leo noticed that there was a growing pool of blood next to Prue's head. She was in bad shape. Leo wrestled with his thoughts. Since both girls were approaching death, they would take a long time to heal. _Prue looks pretty bad, but if I heal her first, will Piper die? I can't let Piper die…I don't know what I'd do. But if I heal her first, Prue will die for sure._ Leo knew that he needed to heal Prue first, and all he could do was hope that Piper would hang on for as long as it would take to heal Prue.

His mind made up, he turned toward Prue. He placed one hand over her head, and one over her heart. His hands glowed yellow as the healing began. Slowly but surely, the color began to return to Prue's face. The gouge in her head began to close, until finally she stirred. She opened her eyes as she let out a groan.

"Piper," she said weakly, as she lifted her head, attempting to sit up.

"No, stay down Prue. You're weak, just rest." Leo quickly moved over next to Piper. He placed his hands over Piper's heart and waited for the healing to start. As he was healing her, he heard Prue moving behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see her crawling towards him.

"Piper," she said feebly. "Is she okay?"

"I'm still healing her." Prue pulled herself next to Leo and grasped Piper's hand.

"Why's it taking so long?" she said impatiently.

"It took this long for you too. We almost lost you…" Leo said solemly. Prue looked down at her sister.

"Well, I made it. And Piper will too," said Prue, trying to convince herself. _Come on Piper, I can't lose you._ After what seemed like an eternity, Piper finally came to.

"Piper!" Prue shouted, as she threw herself onto her sister. "Thank God you're alive." She kissed Piper on the forehead.

"Get off me!" Piper said, half joking. Prue just looked at her and smiled, before wrapping her arms around her again.

Piper looked at Leo, who was waiting patiently for his turn to hold her. She smiled and said, "You must be gettin' sick of saving our lives."

"Never," Leo said with a grin. "I'm just glad I got here in time. I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost either of you." He pulled Piper into his arms and kissed her softly.

"Where's Phoebe?" said Prue, concern in her voice.

"She must still be in the underworld", said Leo. "I can't sense her."

"Alright, well then let's go get her," Prue said, standing up

.  
"Woah, I don't think so. You both nearly died, you're not strong enough."

"Leo, she's our sister, and she's in trouble," said Prue. "We're coming with you." Leo looked over at Piper, hoping she would take his side.

"We'll be okay Leo," said Piper reassuringly. "Just let us come and help you find her."

Leo knew there was no changing their minds. He sighed, and held out his hands.  
"Well, let's go then."

Down in the underworld, Phoebe and Cole crouched behind a rock, holding each other closely. "Do you think he saw where we hid?" Phoebe asked Cole breathlessly.

"I don't think so. But we can't stay put for long," Cole said. "We have to keep moving or Shax will find us for sure."

"Tell me again why we can't just shimmer out of here?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"Shax would track my shimmer, and find us in an instant."

"Ok, well we need a plan then," Phoebe said.

"I think I have an idea," said Cole.

"Alright," said Phoebe. "But I hope it's better than your last idea, 'cause being thrown against the wall isn't exactly my idea of kicking some demon ass."

"Here's what we need to," said Cole, ignoring Phoebe's insult. "I'm gonna go out by myself and convince Shax that I have turned back to evil. I'll tell him that I lost you, and that I want to help him find you so I can kill you myself. Then I'll lead him in the wrong direction."

"Do you really think he's gonna buy that?" asked Phoebe skeptically.

"He might if I change into Belthazor. I know it's a long shot, but at least it gives you time to get away. Leo might still be down here, so if you can find him, he can get you out."

"Cole, I don't know…"

"Phoebe, we don't have another choice," Cole stated. Just then, Shax came around the corner. "He's coming," Cole whispered. "Stay here until we're gone, and then make a run for it." He leaned down and gave Phoebe a quick kiss on the lips. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you." Tears began forming in Phoebe's eyes.  
"I love you too, Cole," said Phoebe through the tears. Then Cole morphed

"Why can't you sense her, Leo?" asked Piper as the group trudged through the caverns of the underworld. "Shouldn't you be able to track her now since you're both in the underworld?"

"I don't know," said Leo in frustration. "The source must have cloaked her or something."

"Great," said Piper. "So she's all alone, probably being hunted by Shax, and we have no way of finding her."

"She's not alone. Cole should be with her," said Leo.

"Oh, is that supposed to make us feel better?" said Piper angrily. "So she's with a guy who can't decide if he loves her or if he wants to kill her?"

"Piper calm down," said Prue as she placed a hand on Piper's back. "Fighting is not going to help us find Phoebe. Just take a deep breath."

Piper sighed. "I know Prue, you're right," said Piper, her nerves calming. "I just feel so helpless. Phoebe needs us, and we can't get to her."

"I know sweetie," said Prue, understandingly. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Look!" said Leo. Shax stood in the distance, his attention focused on another demon. "Quick, behind here!" said Leo as he motioned Prue and Piper behind a wall. Prue stuck her head out from behind the wall.

"There's Phoebe!" said Prue excitedly. "Crouched behind that rock."

"Who's the other demon?" asked Piper.

"I think it's Cole," said Prue.

"Shax," said Cole, as Belthazor. "Before you do anything, just hear me out. I know I've strayed, but I'm back now, and I'm badder than ever. Let's go get that witch!"

"It's too late, Belthazor," said Shax, as he hurled an energy ball at Cole. Cole flew against the wall of the cave, and then crashed down hard to the ground. As he laid there motionless, he changed back into his human form.

"Cole!" screamed Phoebe as she ran out from her hiding place. She ran to Cole's side, and lifted his head onto her lap. "Cole, please wake up!" said Phoebe through her sobs.

"You stupid little witch," said Shax with a laugh. "He's dead. Just like your sisters. And now it's your turn." Just as he raised his arm to throw, Prue and Piper came out of nowhere.

"Miss us?" said Prue.

"What?!" growled Shax. "That's not possible!"

"You really can't mess with sisters," said Piper with a smirk. Realizing that he was no match for all three of the Charmed Ones, Shax vanished.

"That's not the last we'll see of him," said Leo. Prue and Piper rushed over to Phoebe.

"Phoebs, are you okay?" said Prue.

"I'm okay," Phoebe said quietly. "But Cole's not." Tears continued to stream down her face. Prue and Piper looked at Phoebe sympathetically and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on their shoulders, and they held her as she cried.

--

Since it was the middle of the night, and everyone was tired, Leo and the girls decided that they should get some rest and they would talk things over in the morning. Piper and Leo headed up first to their bedroom. As Phoebe made her way towards the stairs, Prue stopped her."Phoebe wait," called Prue. Phoebe stopped, and turned around to face her sister.

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked. Prue could tell that she was trying not to let her inner pain be heard in her voice. She was not succeeding.

"I know that I wasn't exactly Cole's biggest fan," said Prue. "But I want you to know that I really am sorry. I know how much you loved him. And how much he loved you. And no one deserves to have that taken away from them. Especially not my little sister." Prue reached out and grabbed Phoebe's hand. "When I lost Andy, I thought my world was coming to an end. I didn't think I could make it through another day. But Andy died nobly. By dying, he saved my life. Just like Cole died to save yours. Knowing that is what got me through. It'll get easier, sis. I promise." Prue gave Phoebe a sad smile.

Phoebe eyes were filled with tears. "Thanks Prue," said Phoebe as the tears began to stream down her face.

Prue reached her hand out and wiped away Phoebe's tears. Then the two hugged each other tight. "Prue, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you or Piper," said Phoebe, still locked in Prue's grasp. "Thank God for Leo."

The next morning the manor was quiet. Everyone's emotions were still reeling from the events of the previous night, but they tried not to dwell on what could have happened. Prue was the first one up, as always, and she sat down at the kitchen table drinking coffee and just thinking. She was glad that she and Piper had decided to stay home from work today. All she wanted to do was stay home and spend some time with her sisters. It was strange to think that they had almost died last night. There had been some pretty close calls before, but none as close as this. _At least we're all still alive._

Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen, with Phoebe not far behind. Some idle chit chat was exchanged, but no one mentioned anything about the previous night. When all were seated, eating breakfast, Leo was the first to address the matter.  
"I know no one really wants to talk about this," said Leo, "but I think we need to.

Prue and Piper almost didn't make it last night. And who knows what could have happened to Phoebe if Shax hadn't been scared off."

"Leo, we know," said Piper, looking down.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put it so bluntly…but we have to realize that Shax will be back."

"Yeah, but this time I'll be here with my sisters," said Phoebe, feeling guilty that she wasn't there last time.

"Yeah, we're stronger together," Prue stated.

"I know," said Leo. "But Shax knows that too. He'll do whatever he can to split you up. That's what he did yesterday, and it almost worked."

"Well this time, we'll be ready for him," said Prue. "We'll show him what a big mistake it was for him to mess with us."

"You failed, didn't you," said the Source coldly. Shax hesistated, then sighed.

"Yes, my lord, but I will not fail again. I'll get those witches if it's the last thing I do."

"Yes, you will," said the Source. "But there's one thing you have to do first."

"My lord?" questioned Shax. "What is it?"

"I have recently come to discover that there is another sister. Another Charmed One," the Source growled in anger.

"There's no way I can go up against four of them," whined Shax.

"Don't interrupt me!" yelled the Source. "Fool, don't you think I know that? It would be pure suicide. But lucky for you, this fourth sister doesn't know she's a Charmed One. And as far as I know, the other three don't know of her existence. That is why you need to take her out first. We can't risk them finding her, and her joining them. Then they truly would be unstoppable. Get her first, and then we'll concentrate on taking out her sisters."

"Yes, Master," said Shax.

"She should be easy prey for you," said the Source. "She doesn't know of her magical abilities."

"Consider it done," said Shax with a wry smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER2 OF POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

Paige Matthews sat at her desk in her tiny cubicle at South Bay Social Services. She looked at her heaping pile of paperwork and sighed. _When am I gonna get promoted to social worker?_ She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was after five, so she began wrapping up her work. She wanted to get out of there quickly because she had plans that night. Recently, Paige had been doing some research to try and figure out who her birth parents were. Although she wasn't sure, she thought she might possibly be somehow related to the Halliwell sisters. Since the middle sister, Piper, owned a nightclub called P3, she thought she would go there and try and talk to her.

A few hours later, Paige arrived at P3. As she descended the stairs, she looked around. The place was jumping, and Led Zeppelin was performing on the stage. _Wow, Piper's club is awesome. She's done well for herself._ Paige soon spotted a woman behind the bar, whom she thought might be Piper. Her thought was confirmed when she heard one of the bartenders call her by that name. As she made her way over to the bar, Prue came over and started talking to Piper. _That must be one of her sisters._ As Paige got close to the bar, Prue and Piper hugged. Paige stopped. She knew that Piper and her sister must be close. No doubt, all three of them were close. _How can I just walk up to them and claim to be a part of their family? Even if I am, they're so close to each other, they'll never accept a newcomer…_

Disheartened, Paige changed her mind about talking to Piper. As she turned around to leave, she ran into Phoebe and tripped, falling to the floor. Phoebe was immediately thrown into a premonition. She saw the girl that had just bumped into her. And then she saw Shax, killing her. When she returned to reality, she held out a hand to help Paige up.

"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe as she got Paige to her feet. _'Cause you won't be soon if my premonition comes true._

"I think so," said Paige. "Sorry about that. I have this awful habit of not looking where I'm walking."

"Don't worry about it," said Phoebe. _I've got to figure out who this girl is._ "I'm Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell."

"Paige," said Paige. "Paige Matthews." _So this is Phoebe. The other girl with Piper must be Prue then._

"Nice to meet you," said Phoebe.

"You too," said Paige. She wanted to say something to her, but she decided against it. "Well, I'll see you later." Paige left Phoebe and walked out of the club.

Phoebe hurried over to her sisters who had been watching from behind the bar.

"What was that all about?" asked Prue.

"When that girl bumped into me, I had a premonition," said Phoebe. "She was getting killed by Shax."

"What?" said Piper. "Why would Shax go after her? I thought we were at the top of his hit list."

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "I'm just telling you what I saw."

"Okay, in your premonition, where did he kill her?" asked Prue.

"In an apartment or something," said Phoebe. "And it happened at night too, so I'm guessing he's gonna strike sometime tonight."

"That doesn't give us much time," said Prue. She thought for a moment. "What did you say her name was?"

"Paige Matthews," said Phoebe.

"Do you think Darryl could get her address?" asked Prue.

"It's worth a shot," said Phoebe.

"I got it," said Piper. She picked up the club phone and dialed up Inspector Darryl Morris. After explaining the situation to Darryl and waiting for him to check, she wrote down an address on a piece of paper. Piper thanked Darryl and hung up. Prue looked at the address.

"I know where this is," she said. "Let's go."

Paige had just reached her loft, and she collapsed onto her bed. She was mad at herself for not telling the Halliwell sisters that she might be related to them, but it was just too awkward. _More than likely, I'm not related to them anyway._ Paige decided that she wasn't going to pursue the issue. She had been an only child all her life, and she was in no hurry to change that. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" said Paige as she answered her phone.

"Paige, it's Glenn," said the voice on the other end.

"Glenn? Hey, it's so nice to hear from you!" said Paige. "It's been a while."

"I know," said Glenn. "But guess what? I'm coming into town tomorrow. I'm staying for a few days."

"Seriously?" asked Paige excitedly.

"Yes, and I was hoping we could see each other."

"Of course," said Paige. "Do you know where you're staying yet?"

"No, not yet," said Glenn.

"Great, then you can stay with me," said Paige. "I'll pick you up from the airport. What time?"

"Paige, are you sure?" asked Glenn.

"Definitely!" said Paige.

"Alright, my flight gets in at three," said Glenn. "We have so much to catch up on. I can't wait to see you, Paige."

"I can't wait either," said Paige. "Okay, I'll see you at three."

"Ok, good night," said Glenn.

Paige smiled as she hung up the phone. Glenn was her best friend, but she hadn't seen much of him since he moved to Australia. They had even tried dating, but when that didn't work, they remained best friends. _These next few days are going to be great._

--

Prue, Piper, and Pheobe were in the car, on their way to Paige's apartment.

"I know we need to save Paige," said Piper. "But how are we going to do that when we don't know how to get rid of Shax?"

"That's why you're driving," Prue said to Piper. "I'm going to astral back to the manor and look for a vanquishing spell in the Book of Shadows."

"Good idea," said Phoebe. Prue put her head down like she always did when she was astral projecting. Back at the manor, astral Prue opened the Book of Shadows and frantically searched for Shax. Before long, she found his page. Luckily, there was a spell. Prue repeated the spell out loud a few times while committing it to memory. She then returned back to her body.

"Did you get it?" asked Phoebe.

"Got it," said Prue. She reached for a pen and paper and wrote down the spell.

"We're here," said Piper. The girls got out of the car and ran into the apartment complex.

Just then, Shax appeared in Paige's apartment. She screamed at the sight of the hideous monster. She tried to run for the door, but Shax cut her off. She headed to the window, but he threw her against the wall before she got there. Paige got to her feet, and Shax prepared to throw an energy ball at her. Just as he released it, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe burst through the door. They came in just in time to see Paige orb out of the room. The energy ball went through the space where she had been standing, and it hit the wall as Paige orbed back in. She looked around her, confused.

"She just orbed!" exclaimed Piper.

"Yeah, saw that," said Prue.

"How did she just orb?" asked Piper, puzzled.

"I have no idea," said Prue.

"Uh, guys," said Phoebe, as Shax turned towards them. "Maybe we should say the spell now."

"Good idea," said Prue.

_"Evil wind that blows,  
That which forms below,  
No longer may you dwell,  
Death takes you with this spell."_

As they read the spell, Shax's body began to twist and convulse, until he vanished.

"He's gone for good now," said Prue.

"What was that?" asked Paige shakily. The girls looked at each other.

"A demon," Phoebe said slowly.

"A demon?" Paige said in an unbelieving tone. "Well then what does that make you guys?"

"Witches," Prue said slowly.

"Good witches," Piper added quickly.

"Witches?" said Paige. "I'm losing my mind." Paige bolted for the door, but Phoebe grabbed her arm.

"Paige wait," said Phoebe. As she touched Paige's arm, she was thrown into a premonition. She saw her mother. She was walking up the front porch stairs of a church, carrying a baby. Then the premonition ended. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Phoebs, what did you see?" asked Prue.

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "We can talk about it later. Paige is our main concern now."

"Paige, did you know you could orb?" asked Piper.

"Orb?" asked Paige. "What does that mean?"

"When Shax through the energy ball at you, you disappeared and then reappeared," said Pheobe.

"I-I-have no idea how that happened. I've never done anything like that before," said Paige.

"Do you think she's a future whitelighter?" suggested Piper.

"Leo would know," said Prue.

"Am I dreaming?" said Paige.

"No sweetie, you're not dreaming," said Phoebe. "Why don't you come with us, and we'll explain everything."

"I don't know," said Paige.

"Paige, we may have vanquished that thing that came after you," said Prue. "But if the Source knows you have powers, he'll send something else after you. You'll be safer with us." Phoebe held out her hand.

"It's okay," she said sweetly. Reluctantly, Paige took her hand and the four of them left for the manor.

The four girls trudged through the front door of Halliwell manor, exhausted from the night's events. Leo rushed over to meet them.

"Where have you guys been?" he questioned. "I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry we're late, mom," said Prue, as she rolled her eyes. "But we had some demon ass kicking to do."

"Did you get Shax?" asked Leo excitedly.

"Sure did," said Piper.

"That's great!" exclaimed Leo.

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "Except we're still a little confused about some things." Leo looked puzzled, and then asked,

"Who's she?" He motioned toward Paige, as if noticing her for the first time.

"This is Paige," said Piper. "Paige, this is Leo." Paige and Leo exchanged awkward greetings, and Leo gave the girls a look that said, "What is she doing here?"

"Cliff Notes version," said Prue. "Phoebe had a premonition of Shax attacking Paige. We went to save Paige and walked in on her orbing. Then we vanquished Shax."

"Wait, she orbed?" asked Leo, surprise in his voice.

"Yeah," said Prue. "And she didn't know she could."

"I'll have to ask the Elders about that," said Leo. "But for now, Paige, you should get some rest."

"I'm okay," said Paige. "I want to know what's going on."

"You've had a hell of a night," said Piper. "Why don't you get some sleep, and we'll explain everything to you in the morning."

"You can have my bed," said Prue. "I'll sleep on the couch." Prue led Paige upstairs and got her settled in her bedroom. When she returned, the group moved into the kitchen to continue their conversation. Piper began making coffee.

"There's another thing I don't understand," said Phoebe. "Why would the Source send Shax after Paige? He tries to kill us, and then all of a sudden he ditches us for some random girl? I don't get it."

"He must have had a reason," said Leo. "Maybe he was using her as bait to get you guys."

"I don't know," said Piper as she handed out mugs of coffee. "Shax looked pretty surprised to see us."

"I don't think he was expecting us, or wanted us there" said Prue. "And I don't think the attack was random, either. He must have known about Paige's powers somehow. If he didn't, it would be one hell of a coincidence."

"The Source can get his hands on all kinds of information," said Leo. "So I wouldn't be surprised if he knew. Maybe Paige was destined to become a great force of good, and he wanted to take her out before she knew anything about her powers."

"Well he was a little late on that," said Phoebe. "Somehow she used her power to avoid Shax's energy ball. It saved her life."

"But how could she tap into a power that she didn't know existed?" asked Piper.

"It was probably just a fear response that triggered her orbing," said Leo. "When I first became a whitelighter, that's how I first learned to orb."

"So do you think she's a future whitelighter?" asked Prue.

"If she is, the Elders would definitely know about it. I'll go find out." He orbed out in a flash of bluish-white light. Phoebe put her head in her hands and sighed.

"You okay Phoebs?" said Prue.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Phoebe, lifting her head. "I just keep thinking about this premonition I had earlier."

"What did you see?" asked Piper.

"I saw mom," said Phoebe.


	3. Chapter 3

**BTW, Marissa doesn't own anything except for the story line… **

**CHAPTER3 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

"Mom?" said Prue, surprised. "What was she doing?"

"She was carrying a baby up the front stairs of a church," said Phoebe. "One of us, I guess."

"So that means it's from the past," said Prue.

"Is that all you saw?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, except Sam, was with her." said Phoebe.

"Sam, as in her whitelighter Sam?" asked Prue.

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "What could it mean?"

"I don't know," said Prue.

"When did you get it?" asked Piper.

"See, that's the really weird part," said Phoebe. "I got it in Paige's apartment. When she tried to leave, I grabbed her arm, and that's when it hit me."

"But it has nothing to do with Paige," said Piper.

"You're right, it has nothing to do with Paige or the matter at hand," said Phoebe. "I never get premonitions for no reason. This one has got me stumped."

"Well, I'm sure you got it for a reason," said Prue. "But we just haven't figured it out yet." Just then Leo orbed back in to the kitchen.

"What's the scoop?" asked Piper.

"Well, she's not a future whitelighter," Leo said. The Elders don't know anything about her."

"Well then what could she be?" said Piper. "What else can orb?"

"Well…darklighters can," said Leo hesitantly.

"No," said Prue. "She's not a darklighter. Darklighters have black orbs. Hers looked just like yours. Besides, why would Shax want to kill a darklighter? It doesn't make sense."

"I agree with Prue," said Phoebe. "She can't be a darklighter."

"Well then I don't know what she is," said Leo.

"Leo, talk to me about whitelighters," said Prue. "How do they get their powers?"

"The Elders give them to them, when they're ready."

"Maybe the Elders didn't give Paige her powers," said Prue. "Maybe she was born with them. That would explain why they don't know about her."

"That's not possible," said Leo. "It doesn't work that way."

"We were born with our powers," said Piper.

"Yeah, but your mom was magical," said Leo. "She passed them on to you."

"What if Paige had magical parents?" said Prue. "Would it be possible then?"

"I guess," said Leo. "But we don't know anything about her parents."

"Only one way to find out," said Prue.

The next morning was quiet. Paige's mind was reeling with crazy thoughts. _Do I really have a magical power? I never thought stuff like that actually existed._ Paige had so many questions to ask, but she didn't know where to begin. She looked around at everyone seated at the breakfast table. _I wonder if I'm really related to these people. They have magical powers too._ But the more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that she wasn't related to them. _If I really am one of them, why would they have given me away? Their parents wouldn't have kept three of their daughters and given away one. That doesn't make sense._ Prue was the first to speak, interrupting Paige's thoughts.

"Paige, I know you've seen a lot in the last twenty-four hours," she said. "So we're gonna do our best to explain to you what we're all about. This might be hard for you to believe, but everything we're about to say is true. Now, we've already told you that we're witches."

"But not the evil, ugly, wart-nosed witches that fly around on broomsticks," said Phoebe.

"Right," said Prue. "We're good witches. We have supernatural powers that we use to fight evil beings."

"What kind of evil beings?" asked Paige.

"Usually demons and warlocks," said Piper nonchalantly. Paige raised an eyebrow. She said,

"So Shax was…"

"A demon," finished Phoebe. "A very bad demon who worked for the Source."

"The Source?" said Paige.

"Oh, the Source of all evil," said Phoebe. "He's kinda like the devil, except worse."

"Anyway," said Prue. "In the magical world, we are known as The Charmed Ones. We're strongest when we fight together, and we call that The Power of Three. Some say that we are the most powerful force of good there is."

"We also have a book with charms and spells that guides us and helps us defeat the bad guys," said Piper. "It's called the Book of Shadows." Paige's mind was flooding with all this new information.

"You guys seem pretty kick-ass," said Paige.

"They are," said Leo with a grin.

"And what are you?" Paige asked, nodding at Leo.

"I'm a whitelighter," said Leo. "It's like a guardian angel. I guide witches and future whitelighters. I can orb, just like you."

"Wow, I can't believe all this stuff is actually real," said Paige. "You said you have powers right?" she said, turning to the girls.

"Yup," said Phoebe. "Prue has the power of telekinesis, so she can move things with her mind. Show her Prue." Prue focused on the plate of pancakes sitting on the table. With a flick of her wrist, she moved the plate over in front of Paige. Paige jumped, surprised.

"Wow," said Paige. "That's so cool! What's your power Phoebe?"

"I have the power of premonition," said Phoebe. "So I can't show it to you, but I get visions of the future, usually when I touch something."

"And Piper?" said Paige.

"I can freeze time," said Piper. Piper threw out her hands.

"Woah, Leo's frozen!" said Paige. Piper looked at Prue.

"Why didn't she freeze?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," said Prue. "Only good witches don't freeze."

"What?" said Paige. "Does this mean I'm a witch too?" Piper unfroze Leo.

"Leo, I just froze the room and guess who didn't freeze?" said Piper.

"What?" said Leo. "Only good witches don't freeze."

"Yeah, I know," said Piper. "But since when is orbing a witch's power?"

"It's not," said Leo.

"What's going on?" said Paige. "What am I?

"The truth is, we don't really know," said Leo.

"But we might be able to find out if you answer a couple questions for us," said Prue.

"Okay," said Paige.

"Alright," said Prue. "Tell us about your family."

"Well," said Paige. "I'm an only child. And I had two wonderful parents. But they died when I was in high school…"

"I'm sorry," said Prue.

"Did they have any sort of magical powers that you knew of?" asked Leo.

"I don't think so," said Paige. "But they weren't my real parents. I was adopted." The group exchanged glances.

"Do you know anything about your real parents?" asked Prue.

"Well," said Paige. "Lately I've been doing some research to try and figure out where I came from. At one point, I thought I might actually be related to you guys. Strange, I know. But I don't think I am because your mom died a long time ago, right?"

Yeah," said Phoebe sadly.

"Well, I don't know much about my mom," said Paige. "All I know is that for some reason, she couldn't keep me. So she dropped me off at a local church and asked them to find a good home for me. She didn't give them her name, so I don't have any way of finding her." Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. _My premonition._ Just then, Paige's cell phone rang. She looked to see who was calling.

"Would you excuse me, I have to take this," she said.

"Take your time!" said Phoebe. After Paige left, Phoebe said,

"You guys, remember my premonition? Mom was carrying a baby into a church. Just like in Paige's story."

"You don't think…" said Prue. "It couldn't be."

"I don't think that baby mom was holding was one of us," said Phoebe. "I think it might have been Paige. That would explain why I got the premonition when I touched her arm."

"Wait a second," said Piper. "That's not possible, it must be a coincidence."

"I thought we didn't believe in coincidences," said Phoebe. "Prue, what do you think?"

"I don't know," said Prue. "Do you think mom would have kept something like this from us?" Paige returned to the room. The conversation would have to be put on hold.

"That was my friend Glenn on the phone," said Paige. "He's coming into town, and he got an earlier flight, so I'm gonna need to go pick him up from the airport. Is it safe for me to stay at my place now?"

"Oh, I don't know about—" said Phoebe, but Prue cut her off.

"Yeah, it should be fine," she said. "We'll have Leo keep an eye on you. He's got some whitelighter tricks." Paige looked suspiciously at Leo.

"Oh, don't worry," Leo said. "No invasion of privacy, I promise."

"Okay," Paige said slowly. "Well I'll see you guys then. Thanks for everything."

"We still have more to talk about," said Prue. "Can you come by tomorrow?"

"Sure," said Paige. "See ya." And then she left.

"Prue, why did you let her go like that?" asked Pheobe. "She might be our sister!"

"I know," said Prue. "But we need to talk this over and make sure we're right before we say anything to her."

"I know how we can find out for sure," said Piper.

As the girls walked through the attic door, Phoebe said,

"That's a great idea, Piper. Why not just ask mom herself? She would definitely know."

"Yeah, well just because it was my idea, doesn't mean I have to like it," said Piper. "Nothing against Paige, but I like things the way they are."

"I know Piper," said Prue understandingly. "I feel the same way. But let's not jump to conclusions. We don't even know if she really is our sister."

"Yeah, but there's a good chance she is," said Phoebe hopefully. Phoebe was pretty open to this whole idea; she had always wanted a younger sister. Someone to look up to her.

"But there's also a good chance she isn't," said Piper, trying to convince herself.

"Why don't we just summon mom and end the suspense?" said Prue.

"Let's do it," said Phoebe.

"I think I know where the spell is," said Piper, walking over to the book. After a few minutes of flipping through pages, she said,

"Got it."

"You guys ready?" asked Prue.

"Ready as I'm gonna get," said Piper, matter-of-factly. The three sisters clasped hands and read the spell out loud.

_"Hear these words, hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee.  
Cross now the Great Divide."_

A light gust of wind came through the attic, gently blowing the girls' hair. Then there came a flash of twinkling golden light. As the light began to fade, Patricia Halliwell appeared.

"My girls," Patty said with a smile. Then a look of concern came across her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Well—" Piper started, but Prue cut her off.

"No mom, nothing's wrong," said Prue. "We just want to ask you something."

"Sure, anything," said Patty brightly. Prue turned to Phoebe and gave her a nod. Phoebe took a deep breath.

"Mom, I want to ask you about a premonition I had," she said. "We were saving an innocent from Shax, a girl. I touched her, and I got a premonition. I saw you." Patty wrinkled her brow. "You were carrying a baby into a church." Silence.

"At first we thought it was just a coincidence," said Prue. "But then things started to add up. Like the fact that Paige was adopted, and that she has powers."

"Say no more," said Patty, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She looked at her daughters. After a few moments of hesitation, she spoke. "It's not a coincidence. She's your sister." No one spoke for a while. "I know this must be difficult for the three of you," Patty continued. "I'm sorry I never told you. I was going to tell you when you got older, but then I…didn't get the chance." The girls looked at their mother. Piper wanted to be angry with her for withholding this information, but seeing how broken up she was about it, she just couldn't.

"Why did you give her up?" Phoebe asked gently.

"I didn't want to," said Patty. "But Sam and I felt it was our only choice." She smiled slightly as she said, "After your father left, we fell in love. Everything was fine for a while, but then everything changed. You girls just thought I gained a little weight—you didn't know I was pregnant. No one knew besides Sam and your grams. And we couldn't let anyone find out. You see, before Piper and Leo, it was unthinkable for witches and whitelighters to be together, let alone have a child together. So we decided we had to give the child up, and the church found a great home for her." She paused for a moment. "Girls, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. It must be an unbelievable shock for you." She sighed. "I feel like I've betrayed you somehow, by not telling you."

"No, mom," said Phoebe. "It's okay."

"You did what you had to," said Prue.

"When you gave her away, were you intending for her to never find out about magic, about us?" asked Piper.

"Well…yes," said Patty. "You see, I was worried. I knew that all the prophecies talked about three powerful witches who were sisters. Four sisters wasn't part of the plan, and I was afraid that it would compromise your destiny, and all the great things you were meant to do. So I gave her away, in hopes that she would never discover who she truly was, for both her sake and yours. But I realize now that I was wrong to do that to her." She paused. "I know that you have the Power of Three, but if you'll welcome Paige into your life, the Power of Four could do great things."

The girls remained fairly quiet, still taking in the news. After a little while, they assured their mother that they would give Paige a chance. Patty hugged each girl tightly, and they said their goodbyes. As quickly as she had come, Patty vanished. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe just stood there, staring at the spot where their mother had been standing. Prue spoke first,

"We should call Paige and ask her when she can come over. We need to talk."

"And tell her what?" asked Piper. "Hi, our mom abandoned you at birth. Want to stay for dinner?"

"Piper, this is going to be really hard for all of us," said Prue. "But we can't just pretend like we don't know. We have to tell her who she really is, and welcome her into the family."

"I know," said Piper. "I just don't like change…"

"Don't worry," said Prue, pulling Piper into a hug. "We'll help each other through this okay?" Piper nodded slowly.

"Come on," said Phoebe, with eagerness. "Let's go get our baby sister."


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for the reviews guys... i'll let marissa know how you guys feel about her story... and please keep on reading and reviewing!!

muchlove

charms

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER4 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

Paige and Glenn had just arrived at Paige's apartment from the airport. As they walked through the door, Glenn said,

"Nice place."

"Are you kidding?" said Paige. "This place is a shoebox."

"It's cozy," said Glenn. "I like it." He smiled.

"Well thanks," said Paige with a chuckle. Glenn began unpacking his suitcase.

"So what have you been up to?" Glenn asked.

"Actually," said Paige. "I've been doing a little research on my family history. You know, trying to figure out where I came from."

"Oh?" said Glenn. "Have you found anything?"

"Well, I had thought I might be related to these three sisters, the Halliwell sisters," said Paige. "But there's no way to know for sure."

"Have you talked to them?" asked Glenn.

"Yeah," said Paige. She hesitated. _Not only have I talked to them, they saved my life._ But she knew she couldn't say anything to Glenn about this or any of the magical stuff. At least not yet, anyway. "One of the sisters owns this hot night club, and I met them there. But they didn't know anything about it, and their mom died a long time ago, so it's not like I could just ask her."

"I'm sorry," said Glenn. "It must be tough not knowing. I wish there was something I could do." Paige smiled.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm just glad you're here." She pulled Glenn into a hug.

"Me too," said Glenn. After Glenn finished unpacking, he said, "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, go ahead," said Paige. As Glenn disappeared into the bathroom, Paige's cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, it's Prue," said the voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey Prue," said Paige. "What's up?"

"Well, something has sort of come up," said Prue. "And we really need to talk. Do you think you could come over?" Paige thought for a second. She didn't want to leave Glenn, but she sensed an urgency in Prue's voice.

"Sure," said Paige. "I'll be there soon." Paige hung up the phone and walked over to the bathroom door. Glenn was still in the shower.

"Hey Glenn!" Paige had to raise her voice over the sound of the shower.

"Yeah?" Glenn called back.

"I've got to take care of something," Paige said. She knew she was being vague, but she didn't know what else to say. "Will you be okay here until I get back?"

"Uh, sure," said Glenn.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," said Paige. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door. Glenn had just gotten there, and now she had to leave him. She wondered what the Halliwell sisters wanted to talk about that was too important to wait until tomorrow. _This better be good._

As Prue hung up the phone, she announced,

"Paige will be here any minute."

"Great," said Piper under her breath. She was still having a hard time accepting the news. "How much are we going to tell her?"

"I say we tell her everything," said Phoebe.

"Well we don't want to overwhelm the poor girl," said Prue.

"Why not?" asked Piper. "It's not like we haven't been overwhelmed by this."

"I know we have," said Prue. "But put yourself in her shoes. First a psycho scary monster tries to kill her. Then she finds out that she has magical powers that she can't control, but that will most likely put her on evil's radar. Now, she has to deal with trying to fit into a new family. Imagine how hard it's going to be for her, being an only child."

"You're right," agreed Phoebe. "This is going to be tough for her, especially considering how close the three of us are." Phoebe shifted her gaze to Piper. "But we're going to be welcoming to her, right?" Before Piper could answer, the doorbell rang.

"Here goes nothing," said Prue as she walked towards the door. Piper and Phoebe followed. Prue reached the door and opened it. Paige stood there and smiled slightly. The three girls could do nothing but stare at Paige. Knowing that she was their sister made them see her in a new light. Prue looked her up and down. She kinda looks like me.

"Umm, are you gonna let me in?" asked Paige. Prue snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry," said Prue. "Please come in." Prue moved out of the doorway, and Paige stepped into the foyer of the manor. Phoebe showed her into the living room.

"Make yourself at home," said Phoebe. Paige took a seat in an armchair. Prue and Phoebe settled onto the couch. Piper disappeared into the kitchen, and reappeared moments later with tea for everyone. As Piper made herself comfortable, Prue spoke.

"We're sorry to bring you out here like this," she said. "I know your friend just came into town."

"It's fine," said Paige.

"But we have a good reason for bringing you here," said Phoebe. "We have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Paige. The girls exchanged glances, and then Prue spoke.

"Okay, we're going to be completely straight with you," she said. "So it's only fair to warn you that what we're about to tell you might be a little bit of a shock."

"More of a shock then finding out I have magical powers?" asked Paige as she smiled.

"Well—," said Piper, but she was cut short by Prue.

"Do you remember when you told us that you thought you might be related to us?"

"Yeah," said Paige nonchalantly.

"Well…you were right," said Prue. Paige froze.

"What?" said Paige. "But how do you know that? Just the other day, you had no idea. I-I-I don't understand."

"Let's just say we have our sources," said Piper.

"So you're saying that you're…my sisters?" asked Paige.

"Yup!" said Phoebe excitedly.

"Half sisters," added Piper. Prue shot Piper a look.

"We don't have the same father as you," said Prue. Our father was mortal, and yours was a whitelighter, like Leo. That's why you can orb."

"And our mother?" asked Paige.

"A witch," said Phoebe.

"Does that mean I'm part witch too?" said Paige.

"Well, we're not really sure," said Prue. "But mosty likely, yes." Paige's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe gently. "I know this is overwhelming." Paige wiped her eyes with her fingers.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Paige. "It's just so hard to believe. I mean, I always knew I was adopted, but I never dreamed that I had siblings. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm so used to being an only child, and doing everything independently. This is going to be an adjustment for me."

"Tell us about it," said Piper. Prue shot Piper another look of death. Piper shrugged and mouthed "sorry" to Prue.

"It's going to be a big change for all of us," said Prue.

"You know, I always wanted sisters," said Paige with a smile. "Especially older sisters. I would always be jealous of my friends when they would go to a sister for advice. I felt like I was missing out."

"Well you don't have to miss out anymore," said Phoebe with a smile. She held out her arms for a hug. Paige hesitated. "I won't bite, I promise." Paige smiled as she hugged Phoebe. Then she turned to Prue.

"We want you to know that you are welcome into our family," said Prue. "But we know that this is a major adjustment for you, and we won't be offended if you want to take things slow at first."

"Thanks Prue," Paige said with a smile. Prue and Paige hugged. Then Paige looked at Piper. She sensed that Piper was a little reluctant to accept her, but she didn't blame her.

"I know that this is going to be a change for the three of you as well," said Paige. "So please don't feel like you have to treat me like one of the family right away." Piper looked down. Paige looked at Piper. "Why don't we start out just being friends?" She extended her hand toward Piper. Piper hesitated, then smiled as she shook Paige's hand and said,

"Friends."

The girls continued to chat for a little while. Prue and Piper told Paige some things they remembered about their mother. Paige's head was swimming as she took it all in. After a while, Paige said,

"I should really be going. I left Glenn alone at my place. Not a very nice way to treat a house guest." She paused. "I can tell him about you guys, right? The sister stuff, I mean."

"Of course," said Prue with a smile. "You can even bring him over some time if you want."

"Great," said Paige. "And I promise I won't tell him, or anyone else, about the witch stuff."

"Thanks," said Prue. "And we'll tell you more about all that stuff later. I think you've heard enough for one day." She smiled. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe showed Paige to the door. As she left, Phoebe said,

"We'll call you!" Prue closed the door. "I think that went well," said Phoebe with a smile. "You know Prue, she looks just like you."

"I noticed," Prue said with a smile.

As Paige drove home from the Halliwell manor, her mind raced. She was thrilled to have found her real family, but she still had unanswered questions. _Why did my mom give me up? Did it have something to do with my father? Or maybe it had something to do with that Power of Three thing._ Paige wasn't really sure. She wished she had thought to ask these things before she left the Halliwell's, but her mind had been a bit overwhelmed at the time.

After a few moments, Paige arrived at her apartment complex. She made her way up to her apartment and found Glenn asleep on the couch with the TV on. Paige smiled and giggled slightly at the sight of her friend. She decided to let him sleep a while. She turned off the TV and covered Glenn with a blanket. Paige had taken the day off work to spend some time with Glenn, but with Glenn sleeping, she found herself bored.

Finally, Paige decided to go into the kitchen and make herself a late lunch. A little while later, Glenn awoke and stumbled into the kitchen.

"You're back," Glenn said groggily. "Sorry I passed out like that. Jet lag, you know."

"It's ok," said Paige. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly."

"Don't worry about it," said Glenn. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you go?"

"Well," said Paige, "Prue Halliwell called me. She asked me to come over because she and her sisters wanted to tell me something." Paige paused.

"And?" prompted Glenn.

"When I got there," said Paige, "they told me that they just found out that I'm their sister." Paige smiled.

"That's great!" said Glenn. "Now you've got a family!"

"Yeah," said Paige. "I know that no one can ever replace the wonderful parents I had. But at least now I have sisters I can get to know and get to talk to. At least now I won't be as lonely." Glenn smiled at Paige, and then hugged her as he said,

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," said Paige. "They invited us over. So if it's okay with you, I'd like to introduce you to them."

"Sure, I'd love that," said Glenn.

"Great," said Paige. "I'll give them a call later. But right now I just want to hang out with my best friend." Paige and Glenn exchanged smiles.

Prue sat in the attic, flipping through the Book of Shadows. Just then, she heard the front door open and close. Phoebe's voice called out,

"Prue!?"

"In the attic!" Prue called back. A few moments later, Pheobe came through the attic door. She saw Prue with The Book.

"What are you looking for?" asked Phoebe. "Did I miss some demon action while I was out?"

"No," said Prue. "I was just looking up the spell we used to get our powers. I'm gonna try to rewrite it to see if we can use it to get Paige her powers."

"You really think Paige has powers?" asked Phoebe. "I mean, other than orbing."

"Well I don't really know for sure, but there's a good chance she does," said Prue. "I mean, we got our powers from mom right? Well she's Paige's mom too, so I think there's a good possibility that Paige inherited more than just her smile."

"Yeah, but there's only three powers in our family," Phoebe pointed out. "So which one would she get?"

"I don't know," said Prue. Just then Piper arrived home from the store.

"Where is everybody?" asked Piper.

"In the attic!" Prue and Phoebe called simultaneously. As Piper walked up the stairs to the second floor, Leo orbed in right in front of her, causing her to jump.

"You scared me," said Piper, a bit startled.

"Sorry," said Leo. He smiled at Piper, and she smiled back at him. Then they kissed.

"You've been gone a lot lately," said Piper.

"I know, I'm sorry," said Leo. "Work's been a little hectic. Forgive me?" He smiled a guilty grin, causing Piper to smile.

"Ok," said Piper. They kissed again. "I was just going up to the attic to see what my crazy sisters are up to." Piper and Leo proceeded up to the attic. Upon arriving there, Piper said,

"What are you two up to?"

"Prue thinks Paige has a witchy power, and she's trying to figure out how we can get it back to her," said Phoebe.

"Wait, how do you know she doesn't already have it?" asked Piper.

"That's not likely," said Prue. "You know Grams. She would have bound her powers before they gave her away."

"Then why can she still orb?" asked Piper.

"Orbing isn't a witch's power," said Leo. "Your grams wouldn't have been able to bind it."

"I'm still not convinced that she actually has one of our powers," said Pheobe. "I mean, we're called the Power of Three for a reason. Maybe because the three of us have powers, she can't have a power. What do you think, Leo?"

"It's hard to say," said Leo. "The only thing you can do is try to call a power to her, and then test it out."

"Already on it," said Prue. "I've been working on rewriting the incantation we used to get our powers. Next time Paige comes over, we can try it."

"Well it's getting pretty late," said Piper. "Why don't we pick this up tomorrow?" Phoebe yawned as she said,

"Sounds good to me."

"You guys go to bed," said Prue. "But I've got to work tomorrow, so I'm gonna see if I can finish writing this." Piper and Leo said goodnight and headed downstairs.

"Prue you look exhausted," said Phoebe. "You're gonna be a zombie photographer tomorrow if you don't get some sleep. Let me finish the spell tomorrow, I don't have any plans."

"You don't mind?" asked Prue in a yawn.

"Remember who you're talking to," said Phoebe.

"Oh that's right," said Prue sarcastically. "Phoebe Halliwell, spell guru."

"That's right," said Phoebe with a smile. Prue and Phoebe headed downstairs and to their bedrooms.


	5. Chapter 5

after this chapter i'm gonna take this slowly and wait for you guys to review...(smirks), i have another good story for you readers out there... finally i convinced my other friend to post her story here... im working on two new stories (both not mine BTW) now so...bear with me...

**Thanks for the reviews... marissa was so happy to know people she dont even know likes her story..**

**CHAPTER5 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

The next morning, Piper and Prue got up early and left for work. After a bit, Phoebe came downstairs with The Book. She settled onto the sofa in the parlor, with The Book propped open in her lap. She got out a pen and paper, and began writing. Playing with the calling a power spell was risky business. Phoebe knew she needed to get the wording just right because one wrong phrase and the three of them could lose their powers. After a while of writing, Phoebe held up the piece of paper she was writing on, read what she had written, and said,

"This should work." She closed the book and walked over towards the phone. She wanted to call Prue and see what she thought of the adjustments she had made. But before she could dial Prue's cell phone, the phone rang. Phoebe answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Paige," said the voice on the other end.

"Oh hey Paige," said Pheobe. "This is Phoebe. What's up?"

"Well, i've been telling Glenn about you guys, and he would love to meet you," said Paige. "So if your offer is still good, I'd like to bring him over some time soon and introduce him to you."

"Of course," said Phoebe. She knew Piper had to work late at the club that night, but the next day was Saturday. "How does tomorrow sound? Would you two like to come over for dinner? Piper's a great cook."

"Well Glenn is visiting a friend across the bay tomorrow, but he said he would be back by dinner time. So that would be great. Are you sure Piper wouldn't mind?"

"Oh no," said Phoebe reassuringly. "Piper loves to cook for company." _She's gonna kill me for volunteering her last minute._

"Ok," said Paige. "What time should we come over?"

"How about six?" said Phoebe.

"Six sounds good," said Paige.

"Wait, what are you doing during the day?" asked Pheobe.

"Nothing really," said Paige.

"How about you come over earlier so we can talk more about the witch stuff?" said Phoebe. "And then Glenn can meet us for dinner."

"Ok, sounds great," said Paige.

Phoebe said goodbye to Paige, and then hung up the phone. She tried calling Prue, but she didn't get an answer. Instead of leaving a message, she figured she could fill her and Piper in later at the club. Phoebe walked back into the parlor, grabbed the Book of Shadows, and headed towards the stairs to return it to the attic. As she climbed the stairs, she heard a crash in the attic. Phoebe froze. She heard a groan, and it sounded as if someone was in pain. She rushed up the stairs and threw open the door. Her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. Lying on the floor was Cole, injured but alive.

Phoebe stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. She tried to speak, but no sound came out of her mouth. _I've got to be dreaming. Cole's dead!_ Finally, she was able to say something coherent.

"Cole," Phoebe said breathlessly. "You're alive, h-how is this possible?" As if just noticing that Cole was wounded, Phoebe rushed over and knelt next to him. Tears began streaming down her face. Cole looked up at Phoebe and smiled.

"Phoebe," Cole said weakly. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner, I—"

"Shh," said Phoebe. "You're weak, just rest. You can explain everything later. Right now all that matter is that you're alive." She lifted Cole's head onto her lap and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much," said Cole breathlessly.

"I love you too," said Phoebe. "With all of my heart." Just then, Phoebe heard someone come in downstairs.

"Phoebs I'm home!" called Prue. "My afternoon shoot got cancelled."

"Prue come up here!" yelled Phoebe. Prue hurried to the stairs, sensing the urgency in Phoebe's voice. As she ascended the stairs, she yelled,  
"Phoebe what's going on?" As she came through the attic door, she said, "Is everything okay—oh my god! Cole's alive? But how, he was dead wasn't he?"

"That's what I thought," said Phoebe. "But apparently he wasn't. He's badly injured, though."

"What can we do?" asked Prue.

"Well we can't exactly take him to a hospital," said Phoebe. "I don't know what to do. If only Leo could heal him…"

"Maybe Leo could make an exception?" offered Prue.  
"I don't know," said Phoebe. "Remember what happened last time he tried that? Didn't go over so well."

"Well that's because 'they' wouldn't let him," said Prue. "Talk to Leo, see if he can do anything. I'm gonna go call Piper and tell her." Prue left the attic.

"Leo!" yelled Phoebe. Leo orbed into the attic.

"What is it Phoebe? Woah!" said Leo. "Cole's alive?"

"Yeah, but not for long," said Phoebe. "He's fading fast, is there anything you can do?"

"Phoebe I'm sorry," said Leo. "You know it's against the rules."

"Screw the rules!" said Phoebe angrily. "The love of my life is dying! What would you do if Piper was dying and you couldn't save her without breaking the rules?"

"Phoebe it's not the same thing," said Leo. "He's a demon. If I could, you know I would. Even if I tried, 'they' wouldn't let it work." Phoebe stood up and faced Leo.

"Leo, the reason Cole is dying right now is because he was willing to sacrifice himself to save me. Without Cole, I would be dead right now. He did something so selfless. What more is it going to take to prove that he has changed. He's not evil anymore."

"Pheobe I believe that, I really do," said Leo. "But the problem is the Elders. They wouldn't see it that way."

"Well how about you go up there and make them see it that way?" said Phoebe. "Tell them that without Cole, the Power of Three would have been broken, which means that many future innocents would have been lost." Leo sighed.

"I don't know," he said. Phoebe's eyes began filling with tears again.

"Leo please," said Phoebe desperately. "Please try." Leo nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," Leo said solemnly. He orbed out of the attic. Phoebe returned to Cole's side. Just then Prue returned to the attic.

"Piper's on her way home," Prue said quietly. "How you holding up?"

"Ok," said Phoebe. "Leo's gone to try and convince the Elders to let him heal Cole."

"That's good," said Prue.

"Can you help me get him on the couch?" asked Phoebe. Prue smiled.

"You came to the right girl," she said. "Stand back." Prue held her hands out, with her palms up. She focused on Cole, and lifted her hands slowly. As she lifted her hands, Cole's body rose a few feet off the ground. Slowly, Prue moved her hands to the side, directing Cole's body towards the sofa. When Cole was hovering above it, Prue lowered her hands steadily, resting Cole's body gently on the couch.

"Thanks sis," said Phoebe.

"Any time," said Prue. Phoebe sighed.

"Prue, I don't know what I'm gonna do if Leo can't heal him," said Phoebe. "I was just starting to let him go, and now all of a sudden, he's back in my life. I don't think I can bear losing him again." Phoebe began weeping.

"Come here," Prue said sweetly, holding out her arms to her sister. They hugged, and then Prue said, "Let's not think that way. After Leo tells the Elders what a hero Cole is, they'll have no choice but to let him live. Even if we have to go up there ourselves and kick their asses." Prue looked up and said, "I hope you heard that!" Phoebe smiled.

"Thanks Prue," said Phoebe. "I love you." Phoebe went in for another hug.

"I love you too," said Prue as she hugged Phoebe back. The front door opened and closed, and footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Moments later, Piper appeared in the attic. She stared at Cole.

"Wow, it was one thing to hear he was alive, but to actually see him…" Piper trailed off. " You okay Phoebs?"

"I think so," said Phoebe. "I'm just in shock."

"Leo went up there to see if the Elders will let him heal Cole," said Prue. Just after she said this, Leo orbed into the attic.

"What did they say?" Phoebe asked as soon as Leo had materialized.

"Well, after I explained the circumstance," said Leo. He paused. "They agreed to let me heal him, just this once." Leo smiled.

"Yay!!" said Phoebe in a childish voice. She rushed to Leo and gave him a tackle hug.

"Aw I'm so happy for you, Phoebs," said Prue. "Although I was sort of hoping for an excuse to kick some Elder ass." She grinned.

"Prue will be Prue," said Piper with a chuckle. "And I'm happy for you too sis."

"Thanks guys," said Phoebe. She turned to Leo. "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Right," said Leo. He hurried over to Cole and knelt down next to him. The girls stood around him. He held his hands over Cole's body, and they glowed a golden yellow. Within a few moments, the healing was complete. Cole opened his eyes and let out a soft groan. He looked up at Leo, in utter confusion. But before he could say anything, Phoebe jumped on top of him and held him tightly.

"Cole, I can't believe I almost lost you again," said Phoebe. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," said Cole. "But how?"

"Leo got special permission to heal you," said Phoebe happily. Cole looked at Leo.

"You did that for me?" Cole asked Leo.

"What you did for Phoebe was one of the bravest, most selfless things I've seen," said Leo. "You deserved this."

"I-I don't know what to say," said Cole.

"Don't say anything," said Phoebe as she proceeded to plant a big kiss on Cole's lips. The group laughed, and Piper said,

"You're gonna suffocate the poor guy."

"I don't mind," said Cole with a smile. Phoebe gave him  
another kiss.

"You must be starving," said Piper.

"Just a little," said Cole.

"Why don't we go out to lunch and celebrate?" suggested Leo. "That is, if you're feeling up to it, Cole."

"Sure," said Cole. "That'd be great."

The group relaxed at a charming restaurant in downtown San Francisco. It had been quite an eventful couple of days, especially for Phoebe. She had lost a boyfriend, gained a sister, and then got her boyfriend back. Phoebe looked around at everyone sitting at the table. _I hope this changes things. I hope they can trust Cole now as much as I always have._ Piper stole a glance at Cole. _Anybody that is willing to sacrifice themselves for my little sister deserves a second chance._ Prue wasn't as convinced as Piper. She never really liked Cole much to begin with. Maybe it was intuition, but she always suspected that he was up to no good. After the recent happenings, she didn't know what to think. _I know he saved Phoebe's life, but it's only her that he loves. How can we be sure that he won't come after Piper or me?_ Prue decided that he would be on parole for the time being, and the only way he would get off is with good behavior. _I guess i'll have to trust him for now, but one more false move and he's history._ Phoebe spoke, interrupting Prue's thoughts.

"So Cole," she started. "Tell me exactly how you ended up in our attic, barely alive."

"Well, it's kind of a long story," said Cole.

"We've got time," said Prue. She raised an eyebrow at Cole.

"Alright," said Cole. "When Shax hit me with the energy ball, it wounded me badly, but it didn't kill me."

"I thought sure you were dead," said Phoebe.

"Well, I wanted to make it look that way," said Cole. "I'm sorry for the pain it caused you Phoebe, but it was my best hope of survival. You see, I needed Shax to think I was dead so that he would be off my tail. And, knowing Shax, I knew he would spread the word that he killed Belthazor. So basically, I had the whole underworld thinking I was dead, giving me a chance to get on with my life. I laid low for a while, but I soon had to face the reality that I was dying."

"So you came to us," said Phoebe. "And I'm glad you did."

"Actually, I came to you…to say goodbye," said Cole. "I knew I didn't have much time left, and I didn't ask you to get Leo because I remembered what happened last time." Cole looked at Leo. "But then you surprised me." He smiled.

"Well, you can thank Phoebe for that," said Leo. "She was the one who really made the case for you. I simply repeated what she said to the Elders." Cole smiled at Phoebe, and she smiled back. The group continued eating and chatting, and then Cole asked,

"So what did I miss while I was gone?" asked Cole.

"Funny you should mention that," said Piper. "We have another sister. Surprise!"

"What?" asked Cole.

"Well, it's long story," said Phoebe. "But Cliff Notes version, our mom had a child with her whitelighter that she gave away at birth. We recently ran into this girl, Paige, when we saved her from Shax, but we had no idea who she was. It was a premonition that I had that led us to ask our mom about her, and we found out that she is our half sister."

"Wow," said Cole. "I can see I didn't miss much," he said sarcastically. The group chuckled.

"Oh, this reminds me," said Phoebe. "I invited Paige and Glenn over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Let me guess," said Piper. "You volunteered me to cook?"

"Bingo," said Phoebe sheepishly. "But you love cooking right? I mean you are the best cook in the world."

"The flattery's not really helping your case Phoebs," said Piper. She paused. "Even though it's really short notice, I suppose I could whip something up."

"Great!" said Phoebe. "Oh, and Paige is gonna be coming over a little earlier in the day. But Glenn won't be there until dinner time."

"Good," said Prue. "We can test the spell on her."

"What is it, exactly, that you're going to test on your new sister?" asked Cole.

"Phoebe rewrote the incantation that gave us our powers so that we could try to use it to call Paige's powers," said Prue. "That is, if she has any, besides orbing."

"I see," said Cole. "You know, even if she doesn't have any other powers, orbing would sure come in handy in battle situations."

"True," said Prue. "But it doesn't hurt to find out."

"Speaking of battles," said Phoebe. "If we have any, you are going to be staying out of sight, mister." She wagged a finger at Cole as she said this.

"But I can help," said Cole.

"Yes, but if demons see you alive, they'll start chasing you again," said Phoebe. "And we don't want that to happen, now do we?"

"Point taken," said Cole. "I'll lay low, I promise."

"Good," said Phoebe. "Cuz if you don't, then I am totally gonna," she paused "let Prue kick your ass."

"Oh no!" said Cole sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me," said Prue.

Later that evening, all was well in the Halliwell manor. The three sisters were in the upstairs bathroom, brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed.

"What a day," said Piper.

"You're telling me," said Phoebe. "I'm so glad Cole's back."

"Me too," said Piper. She smiled and gave Phoebe a little squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," said Prue. "Except it's getting a little crowded in this place."

"Did you have to go and rain on my parade?" Phoebe said, playfully punching Prue in the arm.

"She does have a point," said Piper. "I hope Paige doesn't want to move in, cuz we don't really have a place to put her."

"Don't you think it might be convenient for her to live here in the future?" said Prue. "Once she gets a handle on her orbing, she'll be able to get us anywhere in no time flat."

"Yeah, but Leo can already do that," said Piper.

"Yes," said Prue. "But Leo is usually pretty busy. It'll be nice to have one of us who can orb."

"I guess you're right," said Piper.

"Wait," said Phoebe. "We don't just want her to move in because she's a convenience. I mean, she's our sister. We should want her to move in because of that."

"Well, yeah that too," said Prue. "But on a professional note, I think her powers will come in handy, that's all."

"Oh Prue," said Phoebe. "Why do you always have to be so mature and responsible?" She laughed.

"Just part of my charm," Prue said sarcastically. "You'll learn to love me for it."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews guys!!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER6 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

The next day was Saturday, so the girls decided to sleep in a little bit. By nine o'clock, everyone was up. Leo had been called away by the Elders, and Cole had decided, against Phoebe's better judgment, to go out and get some fresh air. Phoebe had finally let Cole go, but not before she made sure he was wearing a hat and sunglasses. She didn't want to risk him being recognized by any demons. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe relaxed in the kitchen as they ate their breakfast. They were still in their pajamas.

"So I was thinking," said Prue. "That when Paige gets here, we could—" she paused. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Phoebe.

"I thought I heard something move upstairs," said Prue.

"A demon?" said Phoebe.

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Piper. "With our luck, it's never just a mouse."

"Let's go check it out," said Prue. The girls got up from the table, and made their way to the stairs. When they reached the second story, Prue whispered,

"I think it came from the attic." So they quietly crept up the attic stairs. They stood outside the closed door of the attic and listened. Someone or something was definitely moving around in there.

"Okay," said Prue quietly. "On the count of three, we'll open the door, and I'll throw the demon across the room."

"Okay," said Piper and Phoebe.

"One, two, three," said Prue. She swung the door open and immediately threw out her arm, causing whoever was there the fly across the room and crash into some boxes.

"Ow!" said a girl's voice.

"Paige?!" said Prue. She rushed over to her, with Piper and Phoebe right behind her. "Paige, I'm so sorry, I thought you were a demon." Prue and Piper helped Paige to her feet.

"You okay?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Paige.

"I hope you're not hurt," said Prue. "I heard something up here, and then I thought it was a demon, so I just reacted."

"Yeah, we weren't expecting you this early," Piper joked.

"Wait, did you orb here?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes," said Paige. "But I didn't mean to." Paige stood there in her pajamas. "One minute I was sitting in my apartment, and the next I was here. It's a good thing Glenn had already left, or he would have flipped."

"What were you doing when you orbed?" asked Prue.

"Nothing really," said Paige. "I was just kind of thinking about you guys, and about this place, and then before I knew it, I was here. I tried getting back to my place, but apparently this orbing thing only works when it wants to."

"Well now that you're here, you might as well stay," said Piper.

"But I'm still in my pajamas," said Paige.

"I've got something you can wear," said Phoebe. "Besides, you're not truly our sister until you've borrowed our clothes." She smiled.

"Thanks," said Paige. She smiled back at Phoebe.

Once all four girls were showered and dressed, they made their way back up to the attic. It was time to test out the spell that Phoebe had made adjustments to. Prue explained to Paige what they were doing.

"Okay," said Prue. "There is this incantation in the Book of Shadows that we used to get our powers. Phoebe has rewritten it specifically for you, so that when you read it, it should call a power to you. Now, we don't know for sure if you have a power, but this spell should be able to tell us."

"Here's the spell," Phoebe said as she handed a piece of paper to Paige.

"So I just read it?" asked Paige.

"Yep," said Phoebe.

"Ok, here goes nothing," said Paige. Paige began reading the spell.  
_"Hear now the words of this witch,  
the secrets that were hidden from me in the night.  
The oldest of gods are invoked here.  
Great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power.  
Bring your powers to this fourth sister.  
I want the power  
Give me the power."_

A light breeze came through the attic, blowing Paige's hair. Paige closed her eyes. After a moment, the wind stopped. Paige opened her eyes. She looked around.

"Now what?" asked Paige.

"Well, if it worked, then you should have one of our powers," said Piper.

"Right," said Prue. "So let's test them out."

"Freezing is pretty easy to test," said Piper. She looked around the room. Just then, Kit the cat walked into the attic. She threw out her hands, and Kit froze. She threw her hands up again, and Kit unfroze. "Now you try." Paige focused on Kit and threw up her hands, trying to mimic Piper's movements. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. After a few more tries, Prue said,

"I think it's safe to say you can't freeze."

"Now try my power," said Phoebe. "Touch me and try to get a premonition of what I'm going to eat for lunch. Concentrate really hard." Paige put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder, closed her eyes, and focused, but nothing happened. "Here, touch this old athame. I could always get premonitions off demon weapons."

Paige took the athame in her hands, but she didn't get a premonition.

"Let's try my power," said Prue. "Okay, pay attention to that candle over there." Prue held out her hand, and with a slight flick of her wrist, the candle moved a little to the left. "Just focus on the candle, hold out your hand, and picture the candle moving as you move your hand." Paige did as she was instructed, but the candle didn't budge.

"It's no use," said Paige. "Maybe I'm just not meant for this."

"Don't say that," said Phoebe. "It's not over yet."

"Isn't it?" said Paige. "I couldn't freeze anything, I couldn't get a premonition, and I couldn't even move that candle," Paige said pointing to the candle. As she said the word "candle," the candle orbed out of the room and reappeared in her hand. Paige gasped in surprise. "I moved the candle." She smiled.

"Looks like you've got my power after all," said Prue.

"Yeah, but that's not how you do it," said Piper to Prue.

"Maybe her whitelighter blood makes it work differently?" offered Phoebe.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that has something to do with it," said Prue.

Paige set the candle down on the floor. Then she held out her arms and said,

"Kit." Kit orbed out of the room, and then into Paige's arms. "This is so cool," said Paige as she hugged Kit. She put Kit down as she said, "You know, I never really thanked you guys for all this. For letting me into your lives, and teaching me all this stuff. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," said Prue with a smile.

"Thank us now," said Piper with a chuckle. "But you might not feel so grateful when the demons start attacking."

"It's a tough life," said Prue. "But don't worry, we'll help you through it."

"I feel a group hug coming on," said Phoebe. Phoebe was the first to hold out her arms. Prue and Paige followed suit, and finally, so did Piper. The power of Four was united at last.

As the girls descended the stairs from the attic, Paige was orbing everything in sight. She couldn't get enough of her new power. When they reached the second floor, Paige hung back. The three others continued. As they went down the stairs to the main level, Phoebe said,

"You coming Paige?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," said Paige.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and then walked into the kitchen.

"What's Paige doing?" asked Prue.

"Probably orbing every loose object in the house," said Piper. "It's getting a little annoying, if you ask me."

"Lay off, Piper," said Phoebe with a chuckle. "She's just excited."

Just then, Paige orbed into the kitchen from upstairs, colliding with Piper. Both girls fell to the floor, with Paige on top of Piper.

"Damn, I can never get the landing," said Paige.

"Ow!" said Piper, in a rather exaggerated tone. Phoebe and Prue rushed over to them. Phoebe pulled Paige off of Piper, and then helped her up, while Prue got Piper to her feet.

"Sorry Piper," said Paige. "I'm still getting used to orbing."

"Don't worry about it," said Piper, trying to hide her aggravation.

"Let's have lunch," Prue said with a grin, trying to change the subject. Prue and Phoebe got out some lunch meat as Piper sliced a few roles. They spread out the sandwich materials on the counter, and each girl made her own sandwich. Just then, Cole walked in the back door.

"Cole," said Phoebe happily. "Want a sandwich?"

"Sure," said Cole. He noticed Paige. "Ah, you must be the new sister."

"That's me," said Paige.

"Paige, this is Cole," said Phoebe.

"He's a demon," said Prue with a wry smile. Paige raised an eyebrow.

"And he's Phoebe's boyfriend," said Piper. Paige had a puzzled expression on her face.

"That's me," said Cole.

"He used to be a demon," said Phoebe. "But now, he's all good." She gave Cole a quick kiss on the lips. "Nobody saw you right?" she asked Cole. "We can't let any demons find out you're still alive."

"I was careful," said Cole. A cell phone rang. It was coming from another room in the house.

"Oh, that's mine," said Piper. "I must have left it in my purse in the foyer." She left the kitchen, in search of her cell.

"So, Paige," said Cole. "What's your power?" A scream came from the foyer.

"Piper!" Prue called. She sped out of the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige followed.

"Don't even think about it!" Phoebe called back to Cole. Against his will, Cole stayed put in the kitchen. When Prue, Phoebe, and Paige came out of the kitchen, a large, muscular demon had grabbed Piper, and he was holding a knife to her throat.

"Don't move," the demon said in a deep voice. "Or your sister dies." Paige held out her hand.

"Knife!" called Paige. The knife disappeared from the demon's grasp and reappeared in Paige's hand.  
"What?" snarled the demon. "Who the hell are you?"

"A Charmed One," said Piper as she elbowed the demon in the face. The demon stumbled backwards, and Piper joined her sisters. With a swift motion of Prue's arm, the knife flew out of Paige's hand and plunged into the demons heart. He yelped in pain, and then he exploded and vanished.

"Close call," said Phoebe. "That demon could have slit your throat, Piper, if Paige hadn't orbed the knife away from him."

"It was nothing," said Paige. "Prue could have done the same thing."

"Not exactly," said Prue. "The knife was touching Piper's throat. With my form of telekinesis, I could have sliced her as I moved the knife away from her. You were the only one who could have done anything."

"They're right," said Piper. She paused. "You saved me." She walked over to Paige, and wrapped her arms around her. Paige was a bit shocked, but then she put her arms around Piper. After a few moments, they let go of each other. "Thank you," said Piper. She smiled. Paige smiled back.

"What are sisters for?" said Paige.

Piper was finally coming to terms with the fact that Paige was a pretty cool person. At first, Piper didn't want to let Paige get too close because she didn't want anyone to come between Prue, Phoebe, and her. So she used any annoying habit or quirky trait of Paige to convince herself that she didn't like her. But now she came to realize that Paige deserved a chance. After all, Paige did save her life. _Maybe she won't come between Prue, Phoebe, and I. Maybe some day I'll love her as much as I love them. Not today, but some day._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER7 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

Prue and Piper stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Prue was slicing vegetables for the salad, while Piper put the roast beef in the oven. Paige walked into the kitchen from the living room.

"Can I help?" Paige asked. Prue glanced at Piper. After a moment's hesitation, Piper said,

"Sure. You can slice the bread." She handed Paige a knife. Just then, Prue's cell phone rang. She glanced at the phone to see who was calling.

"It's work," Prue said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"You don't have to go in today do you? It's Saturday," said Piper.

"I hope not," said Prue as she answered the phone. She walked out of the kitchen as she talked to her boss.

"You better not," Piper called after her. Piper and Paige were left alone in the kitchen. Paige glanced at her half sister. _Piper hasn't said much to me since that awkward hug we shared after we vanquished the demon._ Paige knew that Piper was having trouble accepting a new addition to the family, but she didn't really blame her. _She can take her time, I know this isn't an easy thing to deal with._ Piper spoke, interrupting Paige's thoughts.

"Paige, I think I owe you an apology," said Piper.

"What for?" said Paige.

"Well, I haven't really been as warm and fuzzy toward you as Prue and especially Phoebe have."

"It's ok," said Paige. "There's no need for an apology."

"Well, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry. I misjudged you," said Piper. "When I first found out you were our sister, I was kind of upset. You see, I don't handle change very well." She paused. "And I guess I thought that a new sister would…"

"Come between the three of you?" ventured Paige. Piper sighed.

"Yeah. But I realized that you are not the type of person that would break us up. I have a feeling that you'll only make our sister bond stronger. And I'm glad to have you in the family." Piper smiled. Paige smiled back.

"Thanks Piper," said Paige. "That really means a lot to me." The two girls stood motionless for a moment.

"Come here," said Piper playfully. She held out her arms. Piper and Paige embraced. Just then, Phoebe entered the kitchen.

"Hey, who forgot to invite Phoebe to the group hug?" Phoebe asked in a childish voice. She pranced over to Piper and Paige and threw her arms around both of them. Piper and Paige giggled. Finally, the three girls let go of each other.

"We'd better finish getting dinner ready," said Piper.

"Yeah, Glenn should be here any minute," said Paige. As soon as she said that, the doorbell rang. Paige and Phoebe hurried to the front door. Phoebe opened the door.

"Hey," said Glenn. "Hope I'm not too early."

"Hey Glenn," said Paige. Glenn stepped inside and Paige gave him quick hug. "This is Phoebe," Paige said as she motioned toward Phoebe. "Phoebe this is Glenn."

"Nice to meet you , Glenn," said Phoebe.

"Pleasure's mine," said Glenn. Just then Prue and Piper walked into the foyer.

"This is Prue," Paige said as she motioned toward Prue. "And that's Piper."  
"I'm Glenn," said Glenn. Prue looked Glenn up and down. _Woah, major hottie._

"I'm charmed," said Prue with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Glenn," said Piper.

"Paige has told me so much about you guys," said Glenn. "I feel like I already know you."

"Really," said Prue. _Poor guy doesn't even know the half of it._ Prue chuckled on the inside. "Please, make yourself at home."

"Dinner is just about ready," said Piper. "We're just waiting for—" All of a sudden, Leo orbed in a few feet behind Glenn. Piper froze the room quickly, and then unfroze Leo. "Leo!" she said in a frustrated tone. Leo looked confused, until he saw frozen Glenn standing in front of him.

"Oops, sorry," said Leo.

"Just get out the door," Piper said rolling her eyes. Once Leo was on the front porch, Piper unfroze Glenn.

"—my husband Leo," Piper finished. Leo opened the door and stepped inside. "What do you know?" said Piper sarcastically.

"Hey Leo," said Phoebe.

"Leo, this is my friend Glenn," said Paige. Leo and Glenn shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"Shall we go into the dining room?" suggested Prue. As the group made their way to the dining room, Pheobe said,

"Where's Cole?" Just then, Cole joined them. Upon seeing him, Phoebe said, "Glenn, this is my boyfriend Cole." Cole and Glenn shook hands and said their "hello's". The group sat down as Piper brought out the last of the food. They ate, and chatted, and laughed a great deal. All the while, being very careful not to let anything witchy slip out.

"This is delicious," Glenn said to Piper.

"Thank you," said Piper as she blushed slightly.

"Piper used to be a chef," said Paige.

"I believe it," said Glenn. Following dinner was cake and coffee and many more laughs. Finally, Paige said,

"We'd better get going."

"Yeah," said Glenn. "Thanks a lot for dinner. It was so nice meeting Paige's sisters."

"Nice meeting you too," said Prue with a smile. As Paige and Glenn headed for the door, Piper said,

"Paige, can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," said Paige. "I'll meet you at the car," she said to Glenn. Glenn went out the door.

"Paige, we really appreciate you keeping the big secret from Glenn," said Prue. "It must be tough."

"Yeah, it is," said Paige. "I mean, he's my best friend, and I'm used to telling him everything. But I know how important this is."

"You know, maybe some day you'll be able to tell him," said Phoebe with a smile.

"And maybe some day," said Piper, "you'll move in with us." Prue and Phoebe looked at Piper, surprised. Paige looked shocked as well. "Really, I mean it. It would be great having you here. For demon fighting purposes." She paused. "Oh yeah, and because you're our sister." Piper winked, and smiled.

"I don't know what to say," said Paige.

"We know you're probably not ready to move in right away," said Prue. "But when you are, we've got a place for you."

"Thanks," said Paige with a smile. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," said Phoebe as she gave Paige a quick hug.

"Well, I'd better go," said Paige. "Glenn's out there probably wondering why I came here without my car. See you guys later."

"Bye," said Prue, Piper, and Phoebe as Paige left. Prue closed and locked the door.

"Wow Piper," said Prue. "You've really turned over a new leaf."

"Eh, it's nothing," said Piper.

"What made you change your mind about Paige?" asked Prue.

"Well, I realized that I was being selfish," said Piper. "And that Paige deserved a chance to become a part of this family."

"I'm proud of you," said Phoebe as she hugged Piper from behind and rested her chin on Piper's shoulder.

"Plus, you know, she's got a pretty kick-ass power that we could totally use when we fight demons," said Piper. Phoebe gave Piper a playful tap on the head and said,

"Now you ruined it." The girls laughed. Everyone was tired, so they said their goodnights, and headed off to bed.

Paige Matthews trudged through the door to her apartment after a long day at work. She picked up the stack of mail sitting on the table, and then collapsed onto the couch. She yawned and then sighed. It seemed like the first time in a while she was able to just sit and relax. Glenn had left a few days earlier, and it had been about a week since she had last seen her sisters. Both she and they had gotten busy getting back into the work routine, and she hadn't really had time to hang out with them.

Paige began sorting through the pile of mail. She tossed many of the advertisements in the trash, and then she came to the bill for her rent. She cringed, and then slowly began to open it. She had a feeling the owner of the apartment complex had raised the rent again. When she opened the envelope and took out the bill, her fear was confirmed. _My job doesn't pay well enough for me to comfortably afford this. Maybe it's time to look for somewhere else to live._ And then Paige remembered that she had been offered somewhere else to live. As she left the Halliwell manor last week, Piper had stunned her by asking her to move in. Although she had appreciated the gesture, she had sort of written it off. _Don't most people move away from their family at this age? Besides, it is a little crowded there._ The manor was large, but there was already five people living there. Paige wasn't sure how she felt about that. Being an only child, she was very used to having her own space.

Paige thought for a moment. _On the other hand, it would be rent free. But I can't let that be the reason I want to move in. They're my sisters, and I barely know them. If I lived with them, I would get to know them so much better. There's so much I still want to learn from them. And besides, wouldn't it be more convenient for them if I'm there when demons attack?_ The more she thought about it, the more Paige liked the idea of moving in with them. She looked down at the bill again. _I think i'm going to talk to them about this._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER8 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

Piper and Phoebe sat at the kitchen table sipping on chamomile tea. They were the only ones in the house at the moment. Prue was still at work, Leo was out looking after a charge, and Cole had just gone out, as he often did.

"I'm worried about Cole," said Phoebe. "He's always going out, and I never know where he goes. He always says he just needs some air." _I swear, if I catch him going back to his old ways, he'll wish Shax had killed him._

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Piper reassuringly. "He's probably just restless. I mean, he must get sick of just sitting around here. He's got powers, yet he has to stand by and watch whenever demons attack. That must get frustrating."

"I guess you're right," said Phoebe. "I wish there was something I could do. But you're right, getting back in the action is the only thing that'll cure his cabin fever."

"Yeah, but that's not gonna happen, right?" asked Piper. "I mean, if he starts demon fighting again, word's gonna get out that he in fact is still alive. The whole underworld would come after him."

"Well, it already comes after us," said Phoebe with a laugh. "But you're right. We don't need the extra evil around here. So for now, we'll do whatever we can to keep his existence hidden from the underworld." Just then, Prue came through the front door.

"I'm home," called Prue.

"In the kitchen," said Piper. Prue put down her bags by the door, and then proceeded into the kitchen.

"Hey Prue," said Phoebe. Prue looked a little tired. "Rough day at work?"

"Sort of," said Prue. "I was doing a shoot with lots of little kids, and as cute as they are, they really wore me out."

"Pop a squat," said Phoebe, patting the chair next to her. As Prue sat down, Piper rose and made her way over to the kettle on the stove.

"Want some tea?" asked Piper.

"That'd be great," said Prue. Just then, the phone rang. Piper was the closest, so she walked over the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" said Piper.

"Hey Piper, it's Paige," came the voice on the other end.

"Hey Paige," said Piper. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to work on orbing long distances, so I was wondering if I could orb over there. If you're not busy, that is."

"Sure," said Piper. "We're just having tea and chatting. You're always welcome."

"Great," said Paige. "Well, I figured I would call first and give fair warning, considering what happened last time."

"Good idea," said Piper. She rubbed her hip, which was still a little sore from when Paige orbed in on top of her last week.

"Ok, well I'll see you in a few then," said Paige.

"Ok, bye," said Piper.

"Paige comin' over?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah," said Piper. "She wants to practice orbing across town."

"Great," said Prue. "Once she gets that down, we can get to demons and innocents much faster. Maybe she could even give me a lift to work if I'm running late," Prue said, imagining the possibilities.

"Let's not get carried away," said Piper. Then, a flash of bluish white light appeared, and began to form into the shape of a body. Paige appeared as the light faded. She wobbled slightly, and then put her hand on the counter to steady herself.

"And she sticks the landing!" said Phoebe as she made her way over to Paige. She gave her a quick hug. "Haven't seen you in a little while."

"Yeah," said Paige. "I've been pretty busy with work."

"Know the feeling," said Prue. Piper brought Prue her tea.

"Would you like some tea?" Piper asked Paige.

"Sure," said Paige as Phoebe led her over to the table. Piper poured some tea into a mug, and brought it over to Paige. She sat down at the table.

"So," said Prue. "Have you thought any more about moving in?"

"Well, I sort of wanted to talk to you guys about that," said Paige. "I've been thinking," she paused. "And I think I would love living here."

"Yay!" said Phoebe. "I hoped you would say yes!"

"But are you sure you have room?" said Paige. "I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Of course," said Piper. "We can get Leo to help us clean out and fix up Grams's old sewing room. But that might take a little while."

"You can stay in my room until then," said Prue with a smile.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Paige asked Prue.

"Definitely," said Prue. "Besides, what better way to get to know someone than to share a room with them?" Prue and Paige exchanged smiles.

"Hey, no fair!" said Phoebe. "I want Paige to room with me! Cole can sleep on the couch," she said jokingly.

"Yeah, he'd love that," said Piper sarcastically. "I think Prue's room is the best place until we get the sewing room cleaned out."

"So it's settled then," said Prue. "You can start moving in whenever you're ready."

"Great," said Paige. "And thanks again for inviting me to move in with you guys. It'll be so nice living here as opposed to my stuffy little apartment."

"Don't mention it," said Prue. "Besides, you're our sister. It's gonna be great having you with us." She smiled at Paige. Paige smiled back. _I love having sisters._

Paige Matthews bustled around her apartment, picking things up and tossing them either in the trash, or in a box to be moved. _It would be so much easier if I could orb all this stuff._ But her sisters had recently had the "no personal gain" talk with her. At first, she justified her frequent orbing by saying that she needed practice. But now that she had her powers pretty well under control, she couldn't really use that excuse anymore. Just then, she heard a knock at her front door.

"Come in!" Paige called from the far end of her apartment. As she made her way closer to the door, Phoebe opened it.

"Did somebody call the Halliwell moving service?" Phoebe asked jokingly.

"Hey guys," said Paige. Phoebe, Prue, Piper, Leo, and Cole all stepped through the door. "Thanks so much for coming to help me move."

"No problem," said Prue.

"With all you guys helping, it shouldn't take too long. My apartment is a shoebox, so I don't have a ton of stuff."

"Great," said Piper. "Where should we start?"

"Well, I guess just start picking stuff up and putting it in boxes," said Paige. "Oh, and if you see something that you think I might not want to keep, just ask me."

"Alright, sounds good," said Prue. "And maybe after we've packed some boxes, the guys can start carrying them down to the cars. We brought three so we would have lots of room for your stuff."

"Actually, I've packed some boxes already if you and Cole want to start carrying them down," Paige said to Leo.

"Sure," said Leo brightly. Paige showed them where she piled the boxes, while Prue, Piper, and Phoebe got to work packing. Leo and Cole picked up as many boxes as they could hold, and then Leo orbed out, as Cole shimmered. Paige was about to complain that Leo and Cole were using their powers for personal gain, but then she remembered that they were using them to help her, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Paige," Piper called out to Paige. "Do you want to keep this?" She held up a tiny knitted baby blanket with a "P" embroidered on it. Paige didn't say anything, she just walked over to Piper, and held out her hands for the blanket. Piper handed it to her, and as she looked at it, tears began to form in her eyes.

"They gave me this when I went to the church," Paige said quietly. "It's what mom had wrapped me in when she left me there." She paused. "I know it's not much, but it's all I have to remind me of her." A tear streamed down her cheek. Prue walked over to Paige and put an arm around her.

"You know, you have your power to remind you of her too," Prue said with a smile. Paige looked up and smiled weakly.

"I never even thought about that," said Paige. "Thanks Prue." She rested her head on Prue's shoulder, and Prue wrapped her other arm around her.

"And you have us too," said Phoebe as she and Piper joined the hug. Just then, Leo orbed back into the room, with Cole close behind. Seeing the girls, Leo said,

"Oh sorry, are we interrupting?"

"Yes," Piper said, and then winked at Leo.

"We'll just take these boxes and leave," said Cole quickly. They picked up some more boxes, and then disappeared. As the group hug broke up, Phoebe said,

"Silly boys have to ruin everything." This made Paige laugh.

After much hard work had been put in by everyone, Paige's apartment was finally empty.

"Thanks again for all your help," said Paige. The group assured her that it was no trouble.

"So now that we've packed everything," said Piper, "let's go back to the manor and unpack it all." The group vacated Paige's apartment and got into their cars. Once they reached the manor, they began unloading the boxes and taking them up to Prue's room, where Paige would be staying for the time being. Paige decided to cheat this time and orb back and forth from the car to the bedroom. Once all the boxes were inside, Paige said,

"Now I guess I need to take everything out of the boxes."

"Do it later," said Phoebe. "We're all going to the club to eat and hang out. You should come."

"Alright," said Paige. "Just let me dig out something to wear first."

"Don't bother," said Prue. "You can borrow something." With a smile, Prue led Paige up to her room to find her something to wear. Paige was thrilled that most of the hard work was done, and she couldn't wait to have a good time tonight at the club with her sisters.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole relaxed on the couches of the VIP section of P3. Piper called one of the waiters over to them and ordered free drinks for everyone. When the drinks arrived, Paige took one and said,

"It sure is convenient to be related to the owner of this place."

"I'll second that," said Phoebe. Phoebe loved getting free drinks at the club.

"Well you better not get on my bad side," said Piper jokingly. The group continued to laugh and enjoy each other's company. Piper leaned in to whisper something in Leo's ear. Then she smiled and gave him a little kiss on the lips. He smiled back and nodded. When there was a lull in the conversation, Leo stood up and motioned for Cole to do the same.

"Cole and I are gonna go sit at the bar and get some drinks there," said Leo.

"We are?" asked Cole, clearly unaware of the plan. Leo gave Cole a look. Quickly, he caught on. "Right, Leo and I have some...manly stuff to discuss." The men left the VIP area, and the girls giggled at how foolish they had just looked.

"So whose idea was it to get rid of them?" asked Prue.

"Mine," Piper said. "I figured we could use a little bit of sister bonding time."

"Good idea sis," said Phoebe. "So Paige, I can't believe I haven't asked you this yet, but do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," said Paige. "I'm sort of taking a break from guys right now."

"That's too bad," said Prue. "'Cause that guy over there has totally been staring at you all night."

"What guy?" asked Paige. Prue pointed to a dreamy guy across the room. He had sleek blonde hair that almost touched his shoulders. He looked over at Paige with piercing blue eyes. He smiled at Paige, and his smile was mesmerizing. Paige smiled back, and then looked away.

"Break's over," Paige said after she was able to gather herself. She got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Prue.

"To go flirt with him," Paige said, as if it should have been obvious. Her sisters watched as she walked over to the bar where the dreamy guy was sitting. She began talking to him.

"Well, I can see where she gets that from," said Piper. Prue and Piper both looked over at Phoebe.

"What?" said Phoebe innocently.

"That move came straight out of _Phoebe's Guide to Hot Guys_," joked Piper.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Phoebe, pretending to be ignorant.

"Piper's right," said Prue. "What Paige just did was definitely a Phoebs thing."

"Alright, alright, so she takes after me when it comes to guys," said Phoebe.

"Yep," said Piper matter of factly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Phoebe.

"Yep," said Prue. Phoebe gave her a playful punch in the arm. Just then, Paige returned and sat down on the couch. She had a dreamy expression on her face.

"You look like you've just met Tom Cruise," said Piper.

"Nah," said Phoebe. "This guy is way cuter than Tom Cruise. So let's have the details," she said to Paige. "What's his name?"

"His name is Tyler," said Paige. "And he wants to have a drink with me sometime. I gave him my number."

"Nice," said Phoebe. "So what's he like?"

"Perfect," said Paige. "Not only is he gorgeous, but he seems like a really sweet guy too."

"Good for you," said Prue. The girls continued to chat for while, but it started to get late, so they headed home to sleep.

When they reached the manor, they headed straight up to bed. Leo and Cole had come home earlier, and were getting ready for bed. Paige dug through some boxes and found her toothbrush. Then she proceeded to the bathroom, to find a line outside the door. _This is going to take some getting used to._ After she had finished getting ready for bed, she and Prue sat on Prue's bed.

"So, first night here," said Prue. "How does it feel?"

"Good," said Paige. "I'm really happy to be here."

"Good," said Prue. "'Cause we're happy you're here." She paused. "I'm guessing that living with five other people is going to take some getting used to. Especially living with Leo and Cole. They're kind of messy." Prue winked at Paige and smiled. "But you'll learn to love them. Piper and Phoebe are lucky to have them." _Well at least Piper's lucky. I still haven't made my mind up about Cole._

"Yeah, they seem pretty great," said Paige. "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you ever feel like…"

"The fifth wheel?" said Prue. Paige nodded. "All the time. But it won't be so bad now with you here." She paused. "Unless things work out with Tyler." She smiled. "Then, I don't what I'm going to do with myself," Prue joked.

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but do you ever consider…"

"Dating?" asked Prue.

"Yeah," said Paige. "I mean, you're beautiful, successful, caring, strong…what guy wouldn't like that?" Prue smiled.

"You really know how to flatter a girl, don't you?" Prue joked. Then, her facial expression turned serious. "Well you see, there was this one guy…Andy." She paused. There was a far off look in her eyes. "And I loved him. I loved him with all of my heart. And I finally told him 'the big secret,' hoping that he would embrace it and love me anyway." She paused again and looked up at Paige. "But instead, he pulled away from me. I couldn't blame him, but still I was devastated. We kept our distance for a while, my heart aching the whole time. Then, he came into harm's way. He was a cop, and he used to help us out with demons when he could. Well, one particular demon was going to go after him, so I went to warn him to stay away from us so he would be safe." She smiled slightly as she said, "I told him I loved him, and he told me he loved me too. He was finally ready to accept me for who I was. So I left him, and told him to keep his distance until we took care of the threat." Prue's eyes began to tear up. "But he didn't listen. He came to the house as the demon was attacking. He knew something was going on, and he wanted to protect us. But he was no match for the demon. He saved me, but he lost his life in the process." The tears came streaming down Prue's face. Paige pulled her into a hug, and Prue rested her head on Paige's shoulder.

"Prue I'm so sorry, I had no idea," said Paige, doing her best to comfort her. After a few moments, Prue had regained her composure.

"Andy meant the world to me," said Prue. "And it took me a long time to get over losing him. I dated a few guys after his death, but it just wasn't the same." She paused. "In the back of my mind, I kept thinking I would wake up one day, and Andy would be alive. I know it's silly, but I just can't let him go completely."

"I know it's not really the same thing, but I felt that way after my parents died," said Paige. "It's so hard to let go."

"I'm sorry about your parents," said Prue. "And I'm sorry for dumping all this on you. Still think I'm strong?" She laughed slightly.

"Definitely," said Paige with a smile. "You've been through something devastating, yet you're still able to go through life and move on. That takes a lot of strength."

"Thanks, Paige," said Prue. "I haven't talked about Andy for a long time. It was nice to be able to talk about him and have a shoulder to cry on." She smiled at Paige. "Thanks for listening."

"Any time, sis."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER9 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

"Paige watch out!" warned Prue. A tall gangly demon with red eyes and claws for hands hurled an athame at Paige. In response, Paige orbed out of the room. The athame passed through the spot where Paige had been standing and plunged into the wall of the dining room. Paige orbed back into the room. The demon held out his hand and the athame flew out of the wall and returned to him. Paige called for it, but as soon as it was in her hands, the demon pulled it back to him. Phoebe surprised him from behind with a kick, so he quickly spun around and tried to plunge the knife into her heart. Phoebe avoided his stabs and kicked and punched him when she could. Prue joined in the kick boxing, but the two of them couldn't seem to get the athame out of the demon's hands. There was no chance of getting up to The Book to search for a vanquishing spell, so Prue yelled,

"Paige, orb to P3 and get Piper!" Piper was working late at the club that night. Paige disappeared in a flash of light. She returned moments later with Piper.

"Piper blow him up!" said Phoebe urgently. At the risk of blowing up her sisters, Piper froze the demon first with a flick of her hands. Prue and Phoebe backed away from the frozen demon. Piper threw up her hands again, and the demon exploded. All the girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's the third demon this week," said Phoebe. "Don't they ever take a break?"

"Apparently not," said Prue. "Lucky Piper was able to blow him up. I don't think we would have had time to search The Book for a vanquish."

"Happy to be of service," said Piper sarcastically. "Speaking of service, I've got to get back to the club. Paige, would you mind orbing me back?"

"Not at all," said Paige. "I'm actually headed to the club anyway to meet Tyler." Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked at Paige and realized that she wasn't exactly dressed for a night at home with her sisters.

"Great," said Piper. "Let's go then."

"Good luck with your date!" Phoebe yelled as Paige took Piper's hand and began orbing out of the room.

Back at the club, Piper got back to work as Paige searched for Tyler. She soon spotted him sitting at a table near the door. She approached him and sat down as she said,

"Sorry I'm late. I had a little…family thing."

"No problem," said Tyler. He flashed a huge smile at Paige. "I'm just glad you're here now." A waiter came by and took their drink orders. Paige and Tyler talked, getting to know each other better. Soon, the drinks came. Paige excused herself to go to the bathroom. After she had left, Tyler took a small vial out of his pocket and dumped its contents into Paige's glass.

After a few moments, Paige returned. The two continued talking, and Tyler was a sweet as could be. Paige couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found such a great guy. _Tyler is such a nice guy. I think he really cares about me._ If only she knew.

Phoebe Halliwell heard the familiar sound of the front door closing. _Paige is home from her date. I wonder how it went._ She headed downstairs to find Paige taking off her jacket by the front door. Prue and Piper came in from the kitchen.

"You're home early," said Piper.

"Yeah, did the date go okay?" said Phoebe.

"Yeah it was great," said Paige. She paused. "Are you assuming that since I didn't go home with him, I didn't have a good time?"

"No, it's just—" said Phoebe, but Paige cut her off.

"I had a really good time just talking to Tyler," said Paige. "Sex on the first date is not my style, anyway. Some of us aren't tramps." She smirked at Phoebe. Phoebe looked hurt. "Besides, Tyler is such an amazing person, that we don't even need sex to enjoy ourselves."

"Paige, I don't think that's what Phoebe was implying," said Piper.

"Whatever," said Paige. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe exchanged confused glances. Paige was acting a little strange, she wasn't normally rude to them.

"Well, he seems like a really great guy," said Phoebe, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah he is," said Paige. "He's the greatest guy I've ever met in my entire life."

"Wow," said Prue. "That's a pretty high rating for a guy you just met." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Like you would understand," said Paige. "You're just jealous because your love life sucks." Prue had a hurt expression on her face.

"Paige, I—" but Paige cut her off.

"You just don't want me to be happy," said Paige. "You think that if you're not happy, no one else can be. Well I've got news for you. Your precious Andy is gone, so get over it! And stay out of my life!" Tears began streaming down Prue's face. Piper hugged her close. Paige started going up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"How dare you bring up Andy?!" said Piper. "Can't you see you're hurting Prue?"

"Shut up, bitch!" Paige called down from the second floor. Then she went into Prue's room and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Piper. "I mean, I know everybody gets a little testy at certain times, but this is ridiculous."

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "I can't believe Paige would hurt us like that. Especially you, Prue." Prue sniffled and wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"I don't understand," said Prue. "The other night when I was telling her about Andy, she was so understanding. She comforted me." Prue paused. "Tonight, she was a totally different person. She knew how much it hurt for me to lose Andy, so why would she use that against me?"

"She needs a reality check," said Piper. "Sisters don't do stuff like that to each other."

"Why don't we let her get some rest, and maybe she'll be better in the morning," said Phoebe.

"Alright," said Piper. "Prue, I think it's best if you let her sleep alone tonight. Leo's out of town with a charge, so you can sleep with me."

The girls headed upstairs to get ready for bed. As Prue came to her closed bedroom door, she stopped. She thought about how Paige had just treated her and her sisters. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_ Prue sighed and then went into Piper's room and closed the door.

The next morning was quiet. Prue was the first one up as usual. She sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading the paper before she had to head off to work. Soon Piper and Phoebe came downstairs to the kitchen. Prue looked up from her paper when they entered.

"Is Paige still sleeping?" asked Prue.

"I think so," said Piper. Prue sighed.

"I was hoping to talk to her before I left," said Prue. "To see if she's back to normal." A moment later, Paige walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas.

"Good, you're all still here," said Paige. "I wanted to apologize for last night. I don't know what happened, it was as if something just came over me. I feel awful for being so mean to you guys. You've been nothing but nice to me. No one should treat family the way I treated you." She looked at Piper. "Piper, I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

"Eh, you're not the first person," said Piper with a wink. "I forgive you."

"And Phoebe," said Paige turning toward Phoebe. "I'm sorry I called you a tramp. I really didn't mean it."

"It's ok," said Phoebe. Paige turned to Prue.

"Prue," she paused. "I owe you the biggest apology of all. I can't believe I stooped so low as to hurt you by bringing back the pain of loss. I of all people know what it's like to lose someone you love dearly, and how much it hurts. And to use that against you…I don't deserve your forgiveness." A tear streamed down Paige's face. She looked down to the floor.

"Paige," said Prue. "As much as you hurt me, I know that you weren't yourself last night. And as your sister, I forgive you." Paige smiled, and the two girls hugged. After a few moments, Prue said, "I hate to break this up, but I have to get to work if I want to keep my job."

"Yeah, me too," said Paige. "I want to go in early so I can take a longer lunch break. I'm meeting Tyler for lunch." She looked at her watch. "Wow, I gotta go get ready." Paige left the kitchen and hurried upstairs.

Something Paige said had raised concern in Prue. _Tyler. He's how this whole thing started. We were talking about him when Paige started lashing out at us. Maybe he's not as great a guy as Paige thinks he is. Maybe it's because of him that she was acting that way._ But Prue knew better than that. People didn't change that fast. _It can't be Tyler. He wouldn't be able to change Paige's personality in just one date. Plus, he seems like a nice guy. Maybe Paige was right. Maybe I'm just jealous of what she has._

"Prue, aren't you going to be late?" asked Piper. Prue snapped back to reality, leaving her thoughts behind.

"Yeah, I'm going," said Prue. She grabbed her keys and then headed out the door.

Later that day, Paige was sitting across the table from Tyler at a romantic restaurant downtown.

"This is such a nice place," said Paige. "What's the special occasion?"

"Well, it's no occasion," said Tyler. "But you are special." He flashed Paige a smile, and she smiled back.

"You have a great smile," said Tyler. This caused Paige to blush, and smile even more. "Mind if I get a closer look?" He leaned in to give Paige a kiss, and she couldn't help but kiss him back. As they kissed, Tyler pulled a small glass vial out of his pocket and dumped its contents quickly into Paige's glass, just as he had done at P3. As they broke apart, he returned the vial to his pocket. _Too easy_

Prue sat at her desk in between photo shoots. She couldn't stop thinking about Paige's mood swing from hell. Part of her wanted to just shrug it off, but she couldn't ignore the voice in the back of her mind that was telling her something was wrong. _This is ridiculous. She was just having a bad day. And the next morning she was fine. Nothing's wrong._ Prue had almost had herself convinced, when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen, and it said "home." _Phoebe._ Prue knew it was her because she was the only one of the sisters that was currently unemployed.

"Hey Phoebs," said Prue. "What's up?"

"Hey Prue, sorry to bother you at work."

"No it's ok," said Prue. "I'm on break. Is something wrong?"

"No, not really," said Phoebe. "Just wanted to say hi."

"Phoebe," said Prue sternly.

"What?" said Phoebe. "Can't a girl call her big sister just to say hi?"

"Not in this family," said Prue. "Spill sister."

"Alright," said Phoebe. "So I called Paige a little while ago to see how her lunch date went."

"And?" prodded Prue.

"And she flipped out again, like last night."

"You're kidding," said Prue. "What did she say?"

"Among other things, she said that Cole is too good for me, and that I don't deserve him."

"Oh sweetie," said Prue sweetly. "You know there's nothing farther from the truth. If anything, Cole doesn't deserve you."

"I know, I don't believe Paige," said Phoebe. "But it just bothers me that she thinks that. Why is she doing this?"

"I don't know," said Prue. "I thought last night was just a fluke, but now I'm getting suspicious. I know we don't know Paige that well yet, but I think we know her well enough to know that she's not herself right now."

"I agree," said Phoebe. "So what do you think's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure," said Prue. "But I just keep thinking back to the time when that demon used anger to turn us against each other. Only this time, it's just Paige who's turned against us."

"Wait, you think this is demonic?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know," said Prue. "But let's not rule anything out. Want to check The Book just in case?"

"Sure," said Phoebe.

"Ok, and I'll call Piper to see what she thinks." Prue hung up the phone, and then dialed up the club. Piper answered.

"P3, this is Piper Halliwell speaking."

"Hey Piper its Prue," said Prue.

"Hey Prue, what's up?" said Piper.

"Paige's temper," said Prue. "She lashed out at Phoebe on the phone, hurling insults again."

"I don't believe it," said Piper. "What is her problem?"

"Phoebe and I think a demon could be involved," said Prue. "We know firsthand that demons have the power to make people hate each other."

"Yes, but then why are we not hating her?" asked Piper. "She's the only one dishing out verbal abuse."

"I don't know," said Prue. "Phoebe's checking The Book." Prue hears a crash in the background. "Piper?"

"Prue, I have to go," said Piper. "Someone just knocked over a tray of wine glasses, and there's glass everywhere. If you and Phoebe find anything out, give me a call."

Prue hung up the phone, and just sat there, trying to decide what to do next. Paige's recent episode had her almost convinced that some force of evil was at work. She just didn't know what it was. Prue glanced at her schedule and saw that she had another shoot in twenty minutes. She wished she didn't have it because she wanted to find some answers. Then Prue's phone rang. She answered it, and the voice on the other end belonged to the woman that she was supposed to be shooting.

"I'm sorry Prue, I'm going to have to reschedule. Something has come up." Prue was all too delighted, but she tried not to let it show.

"It's fine," said Prue nonchalantly. "When did you want to reschedule?" Once Prue had rescheduled the shoot, she grabbed her purse and keys and headed for her car. She wanted to get home to help Phoebe search The Book of Shadows for answers. _We had better figure out what's going on with Paige before she gets worse._ As she drove home, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" said Prue.

"Hey Prue, it's Paige," said the voice on the other end. "Can you come get me?"

"Sure, where are you?" asked Prue. Paige sighed and then gulped.

"I'm in jail."

Paige sat in the passenger seat of Prue's car as the two drove home from the local jail. Prue didn't speak. She wanted to give Paige the chance to explain herself before she heaped judgment on her. But Paige hadn't said much either. She didn't know what to say. She knew she had done something wrong, but she didn't really feel bad about it. This seemed a bit strange to her, but for some reason she didn't seem to care. Finally, Prue spoke.

"Paige, are you gonna tell me what happened?" Paige looked out the window and didn't say anything. "Because I'd really like to know why I had to bail you out of jail." Paige still didn't say anything. "Paige, I'm your sister. You can tell me, I won't yell at you or anything." _Plus, I think a demon is causing you to act this way, so if I'm right than it's not your fault anyway._ But Prue didn't mention any of this to Paige. She wasn't sure if there really was something demonic behind it, and she didn't want to worry Paige about it. At least, not until she knew for sure.

"Fine, I'll tell you," said Paige, rolling her eyes. "I had just gotten back to work from a lovely lunch date with Tyler. As I worked, I kept thinking that I was too good just to be an assistant, so I went to talk to my boss about promoting me to social worker. I went into his office and tried to convince him, but he didn't like my idea." She paused. "This made me angry of course, so I popped him one in the face. And then I just kept punching and kicking him until he was on the floor. But then some idiot came into his office and caught me in the act. So I was arrested and carted off to jail. Satisfied?"

"Satisfied?" said Prue, raising her voice slightly. "Paige, you beat up your boss!"

"So?" said Paige, as if she couldn't see what the problem was.

"So?!" said Prue, trying to keep her voice calm. "Paige, you're a Charmed One. Your job is to protect the innocent, not beat them to a pulp! And the worst part is, you don't seem the least bit sorry about what you did."

"Actually, I am sorry," said Paige. "'Cause now I have to look for a new job." Just then, Paige's cell phone rang. She looked at it, and said excitedly,

"It's Tyler, I have to take this." She answered the phone and began talking to Tyler. Prue couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Ok, either Paige is under the influence of evil, or she's completely lost her mind_

Prue and Paige walked through the front door of Halliwell manor to find Piper and Phoebe waiting anxiously for their return. Prue had called them to let them know that she was bailing Paige out of jail, so they were curious to know what Paige was in for.

"Oh my God Paige, Prue said you were in jail," said Phoebe. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Paige, annoyed.

"Can't say the same for her boss," said Prue. "You want to tell them Paige?"

"I beat him up," Paige said nonchalantly.

"You did what?!" said Piper furiously. "Paige, what has gotten into you?" Paige just shrugged and headed upstairs. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change, I'm meeting Tyler for drinks in a little while," Paige called over her shoulder. "That is, if I'm still allowed in your club." She didn't wait for Piper's response, she just walked into Prue's room and closed the door.

"Prue, are you gonna let her just go out like that?" said Piper. "I mean, she was just arrested for assault."

"What can I do? I'm not her mother," said Prue. "And even if I told her not to go, I doubt she would listen. At least she'll be at P3 so we can keep an eye on her. I really think there's something demonic behind this." She turned to Phoebe. "Phoebs, did you find anything in The Book?"

"Maybe," said Phoebe. "The only demon in the book that could use anger to turn someone bad is the one we already vanquished. But I did find something else." Phoebe started up to the attic, with Prue and Piper in tow. As they made their way up the stairs, Paige emerged from Prue's room. Her attire made her sisters do simultaneous double takes. She wore a black leather mini skirt, a black spaghetti-strapped belly shirt, a black leather jacket, and heavy black eye makeup. Paige's style was normally quirky and colorful. Black on black was totally out of character for her.

"What's with the outfit?" asked Piper.

"What do you mean?" said Paige.

"It just doesn't seem like you," said Phoebe, trying to hold back her utter shock.

"Well, I've changed," said Paige. "Get over it." Paige orbed out of the room, but instead of bluish white orbs surrounding her, dark purple and black orbs appeared. After Paige had vanished, Prue said,

"Woah, that's new."

"Why does she have black orbs?" asked Piper. "She's not a darklighter."

"Or maybe she is," said Phoebe. "I think it's safe to say something is turning her evil. It's like she's anti-Paige or something."

"So what you're saying is, she used to be a friendly whitelighter, but now she's a bitchy darklighter?" said Piper, confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," said Prue. "Piper, why don't you go to P3 and keep an eye on Paige. Phoebe and I will look in The Book, and we'll meet you there once we find out what's going on." Piper descended the stairs, grabbed her keys, and left as Prue and Phoebe hurried up to the attic. They rushed over to The Book, and Phoebe began flipping through the pages.

"I saw something earlier," said Phoebe. "It was like a warning or something. Apparently, evil beings can turn good witches evil by getting them to drink a certain tonic. Here it is," said Phoebe reaching the correct page. "It says here that these evil potions can be used by demons or warlocks to turn good witches evil. It is taken in multiple doses, causing the drinker to become more evil with each dose. The transformation shouldn't take long, but if the witch is strong, they may try to fight off the evil, causing their personality to shift back and forth from good to evil. Eventually, they can no longer fight the evil, and they are consumed by it." Phoebe looked up at Prue.

"Sounds like this may be what happened to Paige," said Prue. "But if a demon is poisoning her, why hasn't she said anything?"

"Maybe she doesn't know," said Phoebe.

"But how could she not know?" said Prue. "I mean, you'd think she would notice if a demon was shoving something down her throat. Unless…wait a minute, does it say demons and warlocks use this?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe it's not a demon," said Prue. "Maybe it's a warlock."

"What does it matter?" said Phoebe. "They're both evil."

"Yeah, but demons are coldblooded animals without an ounce of human dignity. Warlocks are different. They're human, or at least they were at one time, so they know how to deal with humans. Remember Jeremy? He got Piper to fall in love with him. And Rex and Hannah had me convinced that they were artifacts experts. Warlocks can situate themselves into your life and come off as normal people. Maybe the same thing is happening to Paige."

"So you think someone's pretending to be her friend, and then spiking her drinks when she's not looking?" said Phoebe.

"With our history, I wouldn't be surprised," said Prue.

"Who could it be?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know," said Prue. She thought for a second. "Wait a minute. Didn't this whole thing start when Paige started seeing Tyler?"

"Yeah, that's when the personality changes started happening," said Phoebe.

"And she was always worse right after her dates with him," said Prue, the truth dawning on her. "Oh my God, it's got to be Tyler." Prue stood up. "Look for a vanquishing spell, and a way to reverse the evil. I'll call Piper and warn her." Prue raced downstairs and picked up the phone. She dialed the club, and soon heard Piper's voice on the other end.

"P3, this is Piper Halliwell."

"Piper it's Prue."

"Prue, I was just going to call you," said Piper. Prue sensed worry in her voice. "I was keeping an eye on Paige and Tyler, and I saw Tyler pour something into Paige's drink."

"Makes sense," said Prue.

"What?" Piper was confused.

"Cliff Notes version," said Prue. "We think that Tyler is a warlock, and that he's using an evil potion to poison Paige with evil and turn her to the dark side."

"Woah," said Piper. "Ok, well it's good to know that the only reason Paige was being so bad was because she was supernaturally drugged. 'Cause seriously, I remember what Phoebe was like at that age—"

"Piper can we focus?" said Prue.

"Yeah sorry," said Piper. "So how do we get rid of this guy?"

"Phoebe's looking for a vanquish," said Prue. "We'll meet you at the club as soon as possible. Keep watching them, and make sure they don't leave."

"Got it," said Piper. Prue hung up the phone and then headed back up to the attic.

"Did you find anything?" Prue said to Phoebe as she entered the attic.

"Well, there's nothing about getting rid of the warlock, but there is a potion that will reverse the evil in Paige," said Phoebe.

"Ok, well that's good, but our first priority is to take out Tyler so he doesn't do any more damage," said Prue. "I'm gonna go downstairs and whip up the strongest potion I can. You think you can write a spell?"

"Sure," said Phoebe. "But it would help to know a little more about this guy. Like what his powers are and stuff. So we would know what we're going up against."

"Unfortunately, we don't have that luxury," said Prue. "Prepare for the worst, just to be safe." With that, Prue bounded down to the kitchen to make the vanquishing potion. Soon, both girls had finished their tasks, and were about ready to head over to the club.

"You know, Paige is gonna be pissed when we vanquish her man," said Phoebe. "No telling what she'll do. I wouldn't put it past her to try and kill us, seeing as she's evil and stuff."

"Well, that was probably Tyler's plan all along," said Prue. "To turn Paige against us so she could help him fight us. We're lucky they haven't already attacked."

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do with Paige until we get the detox potion made?" asked Phoebe. "I doubt she'll come with us willingly after we vanquish Tyler."

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," said Prue. "We don't have time to make the potion now, so let's just go with what we've got."

"Ok," said Phoebe. "But if Paige kills us, it's all your fault." Phoebe punched Prue playfully in the arm as the two made their way to the door. Prue rolled her eyes and laughed and then said,

"Come on, let's go save our baby sister."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER10 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

"So how do you feel?" Tyler asked Paige. The two sat at a table at P3.

"Evil," said Paige with a wry smile. "And I like it."

"Let me guess," said Tyler. "Your sisters don't like the new you. They don't understand."

"You got it," said Paige. "They're boring. They always have to do the right thing. They never have any fun."

"Well, that's because they don't understand what a great feeling it is to walk on the dark side," said Tyler. "And they never will."

"Yeah," said Paige. "But I don't need them anymore." She smiled at Tyler. "I have you now. I love you." Tyler smiled back.

"I love you too. But you know, as long as you're sisters are alive, we can't be together. We have to get them out of the way if we want to live out our evil destinies." Paige smiled slyly and nodded. Tyler continued, "'Cause you know, soon enough they'll figure out what we're up to and come after us."

"Sooner than you think!" said Piper. She had been eavesdropping on the conversation, waiting for the right moment to take action. She pointed her hands at Tyler, in an attempt to blow him up, but nothing happened. He wouldn't freeze either. But everyone else in the club froze, not including Paige.

"Uh-oh," said Piper. Tyler just laughed and said,

"Stupid witch, your powers don't work on me." Piper started to panic. _Why didn't I wait for Prue and Phoebe? Damnit, now I'm screwed!_ Tyler got up from his seat and headed toward Piper. Piper stood her ground and prepared to fight.

"Don't worry," said Tyler. "I won't kill you. Yet." He held an athame up to Piper's throat. "But a little torture might be kind of fun." Piper winced as Tyler dug the tip of the athame into her skin and dragged it across the side of her neck, causing a deep gash. She looked over to Paige.

"Paige help me," Piper said desperately.

"Sorry sis," said Paige. "I'm no longer a protector of the innocent."

Prue and Phoebe were in Prue's car, on their way to the club.

"I hope they're still there," said Prue. "I hope we're not too late."

"It's too bad Paige is against us right now," said Phoebe. 'Cause she could totally get us there in like two seconds." Prue gave Phoebe a look. "I know, I know, not helping."

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming," said Prue. "Paige has clearly been acting strange all week. Part of me wanted to suspect Tyler, but I just shrugged it off. I wish I would have realized it sooner, before Paige had fully crossed over. Then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't blame yourself," said Phoebe. "None of us saw it coming. Besides, the important thing is, now we know, so we're gonna do whatever it takes to nix Tyler and get Paige back." Prue and Phoebe arrived at the club and rushed inside.

"Why is everyone frozen?" said Phoebe.

"Oh no, Piper," said Prue. Prue and Phoebe navigated through the crowd of frozen people until they came upon Tyler, Paige, and Piper.

"Oh look, here comes your sisters to save you," Tyler said mockingly to Piper. "Too bad they can't."

"Wanna bet?" said Prue. She waved her right arm toward Tyler, but nothing happened. Tyler just laughed at her.

"Silly witch, powers are for warlocks." He threw out his free hand toward Prue and Phoebe, and they flew across the room, crashing hard to the floor. As they got up, Paige came over to them.

"Thanks so much for letting me move in with you guys. Let me return the favor." She extended her arm toward where Prue and Phoebe were standing. Flames shot out of her hand and headed straight for them. Prue and Phoebe jumped to opposite sides to avoid the fire.

"I've got Paige," said Prue to Phoebe. "Go take care of Tyler." Phoebe headed toward Tyler. She came up behind him and kicked his arm, knocking the athame out of his hand. Piper quickly moved away from him. Paige came up behind her and shot flames toward her.

"Piper look out!" called Prue. Piper turned around just in time to freeze the fire before it got to her. She let out a little yelp as the fire came toward her, and then sighed with relief when she was able to freeze it. Prue grabbed a bar stool and whacked Paige with it. She fell hard to the ground.

"Sorry sis," said Prue. She looked over in time to see Phoebe knock Tyler to the floor.

"Quick, the potion!" said Phoebe. Prue dug the potion out of her pocket as she and Piper raced over to Phoebe. Prue threw the potion onto Tyler. Phoebe held out a piece of paper, and the three sisters read the spell out loud.

_"Being of evil, being of night,  
Now we send you out of sight.  
Down to hell you go, mister.  
No longer will you poison our sister."_

Tyler screamed and moaned as his body caught on fire, and then he was gone without a trace.

"Down to hell you go, mister?" said Prue, raising an eyebrow at Phoebe.

"Hey, I was on a time crunch okay?" said Phoebe defensively. "But it worked, didn't it?"

Paige had recovered from being knocked down, and was getting up.

"What have you done?" she asked angrily. Tears began forming in her eyes. "I loved him!"

"Paige, it's ok," said Prue. "Tyler had you under an evil spell. Come with us, and we'll fix everything."

"Go to hell," Paige said in disgust. She orbed out of the club without another word

"You know, I thought having Paige around would be different," said Piper as the girls came through the front door of the manor. "But it's still the three of us fighting the bad guys."

"Well you know she would have been helping us if she wasn't evil," said Prue. "She's as much a Charmed One as us. She saved your life once, remember?"

"Yeah but today she tried to kill me," said Piper. "I think that makes us even." The girls began making their way up to the attic.

"Piper, Paige is consumed by evil," said Phoebe. "Trust me, I know how hard that is to fight. When I was possessed by the Woogy, I tried to kill you. It's not Paige's fault. Let's not forget that."

"Plus it was our encouragement that made Paige talk to Tyler in the first place, remember?" said Prue. "She wanted to take a break from guys, but we had to go and point Tyler out to her."

"Ok, well no use dwelling on our past mistakes," said Phoebe.

"You're right," said Prue. "We need to focus on getting Paige back and curing her of evil. Piper, can you get started on the potion? Phoebe and I will work on locating Paige." Piper wrote down the ingredients to the potion from The Book and headed down to the kitchen.

"I'll scry," said Phoebe. "You check The Book for a locating spell." Phoebe got out the map and crystal and began scrying. Prue flipped through the pages of The Book. After a few minutes, Phoebe said,

"Did you find anything?"

"No," said Prue. "You?"

"Nothing, it's not working," said Phoebe. "But that's probably because Paige isn't a witch anymore." She put down the crystal, as Prue continued flipping.

"Wait, I think I found something," said Prue. She read from The Book. "To Call a Lost Witch."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" said Phoebe. "Paige isn't a witch anymore."

"I know," said Prue. "But why couldn't we substitute the word 'witch' with 'sister'? I mean, we've tweaked spells before."

"That could work," said Phoebe. "Let's go get Piper."

Down in the kitchen, Piper was finishing up the potion. She only needed to add one more ingredient. Just then, Leo orbed in next to her.

"Do I know you?" Piper joked. "'Cause you kinda look like this guy that used to live here. I don't know what happened to him, he sort of just left, and we haven't heard from him since." Leo smiled sheepishly.

"You forget that I have other people to guide besides you and your sisters," said Leo.

"No, I don't forget," said Piper. "I just get annoyed." She winked at him and smiled. As she turned towards him, Leo noticed the gash in her neck.

"You're hurt," said Leo.

"It's nothing," said Piper. She and her sisters were all too used to scrapes and bruises.

"Let me heal it," said Leo. He held his hand over her wound, and as his hand glowed a golden yellow, the wound healed.

"Thanks," said Piper, and then she gave Leo a kiss.

"Vanquishing a demon?" asked Leo, indicating the potion that Piper was working on.

"No, Paige," said Piper.

"What?" said Leo, confused.

"Well, we're not vanquishing her," said Piper. "It's kind of a long story, but a warlock turned Paige evil. We eighty-sixed the warlock already, but Paige is still evil so we need this potion to turn her back to good."

"Where is she?" asked Leo.

"I don't know, Prue and Phoebe are working on that." Just then, Prue and Phoebe entered the kitchen.

"Hey Leo," said Prue. "Nice to see you, you've been gone a while." Piper smirked at Leo as if to say, "I told you so."

"Yeah, so I've heard," said Leo. "So have you found Paige?" Leo said, trying to change the subject.

"No, but we don't need to," said Phoebe. "She'll come to us."

"How?" asked Piper.

"We found a spell to call a lost witch," said Prue. "But we're going to use 'sister' instead of 'witch' since Paige is currently not a witch."

"But she is still our sister," said Phoebe.

"So that will bring her here?" said Piper.

"It should," said Prue. "Is the potion ready?"

"Yeah, it's just cooling," said Piper. Piper ladled some of the potion out of the pot, poured it into a vial, and put the cork on. "Ok, all set."

"Good, let's do it in the attic," said Prue. As the group headed up to the attic, a thought struck Prue. _If this potion doesn't work, Paige is going to kill us. We're no match for her new demonic powers._ Prue new that her pessimistic thinking wasn't helping. _It'll work. It has to._

Once in the attic, the girls started preparing for the summoning spell. Phoebe had brought up the needed ingredients from the kitchen, and she tossed them into a large bowl.

"So how are we gonna get Paige to drink this?", said Piper as she held up the potion.

"She doesn't have to drink it," said Phoebe. "We just have to throw it at her."

"That's good news," said Piper. "Trying to shove it down her throat could have gotten a little dicey."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense," said Prue. "She drank a potion to become evil, so shouldn't she have to drink one to get rid of it?"

"Nope. We good witches have much better ways of doing things," said Phoebe with a wink.

Prue smiled. "No arguments here."

Soon the candles were in place, and everything was set. Phoebe stood in front of the table where she had placed the bowl, and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. Prue and Piper gathered around her. They read the rewritten spell aloud.

_"Power of the sisters rise,  
Course unseen across the skies.  
Come to us who call you near.  
Come to us and settle here.  
Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
Blood to blood, return to me."_

During the 'blood to blood' portion of the spell, Prue made a small cut on her finger and dripped some blood into the bowl.

A swirl of white light appeared in the center of the room, as a light breeze blew the girls' hair. This signified that the spell was working. As the light faded, Paige appeared. She was pissed off, but at least the spell had worked.

"Can I help you?" said Paige, annoyed.

"Yes, you can," said Piper. "You can stand still while I throw this." She threw the potion, but Paige ducked and avoided it. The potion vial struck the ground and broke, letting the liquid spill onto the floor. "Oh no," said Piper. She looked at Prue and Phoebe. "Now what?"

"Now I kill you," said Paige. As she raised her arm, preparing to throw flames, Prue spoke up.

"Paige wait!" said Prue. "You don't really want to kill us. We're your sisters, and we love you." She paused. Paige kept a stone cold expression on her face. "And you used to love us too. Tyler is the one that made you this way. He poisoned you and made you evil. Let us help you, Paige. We can bring you back to good, back here with us, where you belong." Paige paused for a moment and seemed to consider Prue's offer. But then her eyes narrowed as she said,

"It's too late for that." She raised her arm again, but before she could throw flames, Prue moved the puddle of potion from the floor onto Paige. Instantly, Paige collapsed to the floor and appeared to be unconscious. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe just stood there, looking at her lifeless form.

"Did we just kill her?" said Phoebe softly.

"No way, that potion couldn't have killed her," said Piper, trying to defend her potion making skills. Just then, Paige stirred.

"Ok, so she's alive," pointed out Prue.

"But how do we know if the potion worked?" asked Phoebe.

"Well one of us should go wake her up and see how she reacts," said Prue.

"Not it!" said Piper. Prue and Pheobe both gave her looks. "What? I would prefer not to be burned alive, thank you."

"I'll do it," said Prue. Slowly, Prue approached Paige and knelt down next to her. She gently shook her and called out her name, trying to wake her. Finally, Paige came around. She opened her eyes and saw Prue, knelt over her.

"Prue…what's happening?" asked Paige, confused.

"Shh, it's okay," said Prue. "Everything's okay now." She helped Paige slowly sit up.

"What happened to me?" asked Paige. "Was I…evil?" For a moment, no one said anything.

"Yes," Prue said finally. "But it's okay, you're not evil anymore." Paige's eyes began to tear as her memory returned to her. She recalled everything she had done in the past few days.

"I did so many horrible things," Paige said as the tears started running down her face. "I hurt people, for no reason. And I even tried to kill you guys….I…"

"It's okay," said Prue as she pulled Paige into a hug. "That wasn't you. Tyler used you to help him fight against us. You didn't mean to do any of those things. It's not your fault." Prue's efforts to comfort Paige weren't exactly doing the trick. She continued to cry, and she felt like she couldn't live with herself.

"Why didn't I fight it?" asked Paige through her sobs. "Why didn't I fight the evil?"

"You tried," said Prue. "But it was too strong. It took you over." Paige tried to take comfort in that, but somehow she felt like it was her fault, that she could have done more to fight it. She held onto Prue tight, and continued to cry into her shoulder.  
"Everything's okay now," said Prue. "All that matters is you're here now with us, and you're good, not evil."

Piper and Phoebe came and knelt down around Paige, wrapping their arms around her. Phoebe kissed her on the forehead and said,

"It's good to have you back."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER11 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

The next few days after Paige's return from evil were quiet. Paige had finally come to terms with the fact that it wasn't her fault, but she still felt bad about everything she had done. _I shouldn't blame myself. It was all Tyler. He seduced me, and made me evil. End of story._ Paige was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on tea, while Piper was working away making dinner. Piper glanced over at Paige and noticed the distant expression on her face.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Piper asked Paige.

"Oh you know, I was just reminiscing back to the days when my boyfriend turned me evil and made me try to kill my sisters," said Paige, acting as if it was a distant memory. "Oh wait, that was last week."

"I see," said Piper. "Well, I know we all probably sound like broken records by now, but it wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," said Paige. She paused. "So, how bad was I?" She smiled.

"Oh, I've seen worse," said Piper. "Heck, I've been worse."

"Oh yeah, Phoebe told me about the whole wendigo thing," said Paige. "Scary."

"She did?" said Piper. "The little bugger. Did she tell you about any of the things she's turned into?"

"No, not really," said Paige. "We were just talking about you. She also said something about table dancing?" She winked at Piper.

"Woah, well if that's how she wants to play, then where should we start?" said Piper. "Let's see, Phoebe's been a banshee. That was pretty bad, cost us a fortune in window repairs. What else, oh yeah a fairy gave her the mind of a five year old. Everyone thought she had gone crazy. Hmm, oh yeah she was evil in her past life. She tried to kill past Prue and I." Paige raised an eyebrow, and shook her head in disbelief. "Oh no, i'm not done yet. Let's see, there was the time she got hit with a dose of Lust. You might think Phoebe can be kind of slutty sometimes, but trust me sister, you ain't seen nothing. Oh, and then there was the time she was possessed by the Woogyman. Tried to kill me."

"Woogyman?" asked Paige.

"Oh, yeah it's this evil shadow thing in our basement," said Piper. "Might want to be careful if you go down there." Paige's eyes widened, and it was obvious that she was feeling a bit uneasy. "Just messing with you," said Piper. "We put the Woogyman back into the ground, so all is good."

"Ok," said Paige, not quite convinced. Paige stared off into the distance again. She couldn't help but think about Tyler. He seemed so sweet, so kind, so…real. But he was a coldblooded killer, and she didn't even see it. "Piper, have you ever been…seduced by evil? Not just taken over by it, but I mean, the way Tyler seduced me?"

"Yes, actually I have," said Piper. "Surprised Phoebe didn't tell you about that too. I don't really like to talk about it, but maybe hearing about a similar situation would benefit you." She paused. "His name was Jeremy. He was the sweetest guy I had ever known. He always told me how beautiful I was, and he loved my cooking. But it was all a lie."

"How did you meet him?" asked Paige.

"Grams was sick in the hospital, and I was very upset," said Piper. "I was sitting in the cafeteria one day crying, and he was there. Prue was busy being engaged, and Phoebe was, well just being Phoebe, so I really had no one to turn too. He came into my life at just the right time and swept me off my feet. I didn't suspect a thing, 'cause at that time, I had no idea about any of the Charmed stuff. We dated for six months, and everything was great. But then Phoebe came home from New York, read the incantation, and we got our powers." She paused. "That was when Jeremy tried to kill me." She looked down, clearly upset. "So Prue, Phoebe, and I had to vanquish him."

"I'm sorry," said Paige quietly. "I had no idea."

"It's ok," said Piper. "I'm over Jeremy now. And some day, you'll be over Tyler."

"I hope so," said Paige. "He seemed so genuine. I really did love him. I can't believe I couldn't see through his act."

"Don't blame yourself," said Piper. "Seduction is near impossible to fight. Ask Phoebe, she knows all about that. Cole wasn't always the nice guy he is today. There was a time when he was evil and wanted us dead. He seduced Phoebe so that he could get to us. But his love for Phoebe was true, so eventually he was able to let go of his dark side and embrace his good side."

"So he's all good now?" asked Paige.

"We hope," said Piper. "I guess he's kind of on probation. Well, at least for Prue and me. Phoebe doesn't have any doubt that he'll stay good. But one wrong move and he's toast."

"Wow," said Paige. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." She smiled at Piper, and Piper smiled back. Piper was glad to have Paige back to normal. She enjoyed talking to her, and getting to teach her new things, and telling her stories of the past. Piper realized that Paige really was a great person, and that she most definitely belonged in the family. _Slowly but surely, Paige is working her way into my heart._

Piper trudged up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She began taking off her clothes, and she laid them on her bed to survey them. There was a huge tear in the left sleeve of her shirt, and both her shirt and pants were splattered with thick green goo. _Another nice outfit ruined by demon guts._ The Charmed Ones' latest vanquish had been one of the messier ones. Not only was her outfit ruined, but so was her latest big break. The _San Francisco Chronicle_ had called her and asked to meet with her to do an article on her club. It could have really put P3 on the map, and brought in a lot of business. But because of the last demon vanquish, Piper didn't make the meeting. Carl Barker, the man that was supposed to interview her, left a nasty voicemail on her cell phone, saying that she had wasted his time. _So much for the article._

Piper put on a clean outfit, sat down on the edge of her bed, and sighed. _Sometimes I wish I had a normal life. Things would be so much easier. So much better._ Piper laid back onto her pillow and tried to sleep. _Maybe when I wake up, everything will be back to normal. Back to the way it was before I was a witch._

Just then, Leo orbed into the room. "Piper we've got a problem. Where are your sisters?"

"That's it!" said Piper, her anger rising. "I'm off duty right now, ok? So please, just go tell Prue, Phoebe, and Paige."

"But—"

"Leo please, I can't handle anything else today," said Piper. Leo sensed Piper's frustration and decided to give her a little time.

"Sure honey," said Leo. He then orbed out of the room. Piper sighed again. _There's got to be something I can do about this._ She walked over to her nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out a pen and a notepad. _Maybe there is something I can do. I could probably write a spell. One that would make my life more normal._ On average, Piper wouldn't use magic to solve her problems, but desperate times called for desperate measures. _I'd say I'm pretty desperate._

"Plus, you guys owe me," said Piper, looking up at the ceiling. She scribbled away on her notepad. In the back of her mind, Piper knew that she should consult her sisters first, but she also knew that if she went down to talk to them, she would get roped into whatever demon hunt they were about to embark on. _It's just a little spell, nothing major. I can do this on my own._ As Piper wrote the spell, she tried to word it carefully so that her Charmed life wouldn't be erased. Although she wanted a normal life, she was willing to keep doing what she was doing, fighting evil and protecting innocents. _This spell will just put more balance in my life. I won't ever have a completely normal life, but with a little magic, I can at least put more normality into it._ Finally, she finished writing. "This should do." Piper held up the notepad and began reading.

_"Powers that be, I think you owe me.  
I've fought hard for you, it's plain to see.  
I've dealt with much pain and strife,  
And now I ask for a normal life.  
But I'm not rejecting my destiny,  
So don't take my powers away from me."_

Piper waited for something to happen. Nothing. _I know I'm not Phoebe, but the spell wasn't that bad. Something should have happened._ She looked around the room. Everything seemed to be the same at first glance, but then she noticed something. All of Leo's stuff was missing from the bedroom. _Great, not only did the spell not work, but now Leo's gonna kill me 'cause I made all his stuff disappear. I guess that was the backfire. I should probably go tell my sisters so we can get this straightened out._

Piper left her bedroom and headed down the stairs. All the while, looking around her to see if anything else was missing. Here and there, she noticed some things around the house were different, but most everything was the same. _This is a weird backfire. It's not really that bad at all. The Elders must be slipping._ Just then, Prue walked out of the kitchen and toward Piper.

"Piper, when did you get here?" Prue asked, a surprised look on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper. "I live here." Prue laughed slightly but decided to play along.

"Oh, ok. Well maybe it's my other sister that lives in an apartment across town with Phoebe."

"You mean Paige?" asked Piper.

"Paige? Who's Paige?" asked Prue.

"Paige. You know, our half sister?" said Piper. "But wait, what are you talking about? Phoebe doesn't live across town. We all live here." _What the hell is wrong with Prue? Why is she making stuff up?_

"Piper, are you feeling ok?" asked Prue.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Piper. "Just a little stressed."

"Ok, well can we talk about it later?" asked Prue. "I have to go pick up Brianna." She made her way to the front door and grabbed her keys and purse.

"Who's Brianna?" asked Piper.  
"Cute," said Prue with a chuckle, as she ducked out the door.

Piper stood still, looking at the door that her sister had just left through. _Okay, something strange is going on. Prue is talking crazy. I'm probably just dreaming, that must be it. I don't remember going to sleep, but maybe I did._ Piper held up her arm, and prepared to pinch herself. _This is stupid._ She pinched herself.

"Ow!!" Piper called out. _Okay, so I'm not dreaming._ She decided to look around the house for her sisters.

"Phoebe, Paige! Where are you guys?" Soon she got desperate. "Cole? Leo!!" But even Leo didn't answer her. "Leo!!" she yelled again. _Leo can always hear me. What's going on?_ Piper couldn't deal with any more stress. She went into the kitchen and made herself some tea. A little while later, she heard the front door open and close.

"We're home!" called Prue. Piper left the kitchen and went over to the foyer. There she saw Prue with a little girl.

"Who's the kid?" asked Piper. "An innocent?"

"Aunt Piper!" said the little girl when she saw Piper.

"Aunt Piper?" repeated Piper. "Ok." Piper threw out her arms to freeze the room. Prue and the little girl both froze. Piper suddenly realized what had happened. The spell had worked. She had a normal life, and so did her sisters. Prue was frozen, so that meant she wasn't a witch. Piper was the only one who had powers, so that meant that The Charmed Ones no longer existed. _I guess this is the backfire._

"Piper, can you come down here please?" Phoebe called from the bottom of the staircase. "We could really use your help."

Piper got up from the bed she had been sitting on and looked around. She was in her bedroom. _What am I doing here? One minute I'm at home in my apartment, and the next I'm sitting in the bedroom I grew up in. This is really strange._ She heard Phoebe calling her, so she decided to go downstairs. Once she got down there, she said to Phoebe,

"Phoebs, how did we get here? We were both at home just a second ago."

"What are you talking about?" said Phoebe. "Here is home. As in, we live here."

"No, Prue lives here," said Piper. "We don't live here anymore, remember? We moved to a loft across town." _What has gotten into Phoebe? She's acting like she's lost her memory or something._

"Piper are you okay?" asked Phoebe. _What is Piper talking about?_

"Am _I_ okay?" said Piper. "I was about to ask you the same question. You can't even remember where we live." Phoebe looked over at Leo.

"Would you like to try talking to your wife?"

"Woah, what did you just say?" said Piper.

"Remember Leo?" said Phoebe, "Your husband?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Piper. "You know I'm not married."

"Piper, what are you talking about?" said Leo. "You and I are married."

"I'm sorry, but I've never even met you before, Leon," said Piper. Phoebe, Leo, and Paige exchanged confused glances.

"_Book of Shadows_ anyone?" said Phoebe. The group headed upstairs to the attic.

"What are we doing in the attic?" said Piper once they had gotten there. "And how did you get the door open? It's been locked up for years."

"Okay, clearly Piper is not herself," said Phoebe.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," said Paige. Phoebe and Paige started flipping through the _Book of Shadows_, looking for an answer to Piper's strange behavior.

"Ok, this doesn't seem demonic," said Phoebe. "If a demon was pretending to be her, they wouldn't act so ignorant."

"Excuse me, demon?" said Piper. "What crazy sort of stuff have you guys gotten into?"

Phoebe and Paige ignored Piper's comment. "So you think Piper cast a spell?" said Paige.

"Seems like it," said Phoebe. "But that's really not like Piper."

"Yeah, it's usually you or me who would do something that stupid," said Paige.

"Hello, in the room!" said Piper. "And what's this about spells? I have no idea what you're talking about. By the way, who are you?" Piper gestured toward Paige. Paige raised an eyebrow, and then Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"Whatever it was must have erased her memory or something," said Phoebe. "But I'm not finding anything in here."

"Keep looking," said Leo. "I want my wife back." Leo looked at Piper with his big blue puppy dog eyes. _Piper, why can't you remember me?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Piper said to Leo, clearly perturbed.

"Sorry," said Leo. "It's just, I'm in love with you. I can't believe you're not in love with me anymore."

"Dude, I don't even know you," said Piper. "No offense, but you're kinda creeping me out." Phoebe closed the book.

"Ok, let's think about this," she said. "When was the last time Piper seemed normal?"

"What are you talking about?" said Piper. "I couldn't be any more normal. Especially compared to the weird stuff you guys are into."

"I talked to her right before I talked to you guys," said Leo. "She was kind of upset, but she seemed like herself."

"Ok, where was that?" said Phoebe.

"In our room," said Leo.

"Ok, you guys head down there, I'm going to call Prue home from work," said Phoebe. A few moments later, everyone but Prue was assembled in Piper and Leo's bedroom.

"Let's just look around," said Phoebe. After a few moments of searching, Paige said,

"Hey I think I found something. It looks like a spell." The group gathered around Paige to read the spell.

"Well, that's Piper's handwriting," said Phoebe. "But I don't get it. That spell wouldn't have erased Piper's memory. It's a spell to give her a normal life. It must have backfired."

"Or worse," said Paige. "It worked. Piper's normal, and she's no longer a Charmed One."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER12 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

Piper stood still, her eyes going back and forth from Prue to Brianna, who were frozen in front of her. She focused on Brianna. Piper guessed that she was about 3 or 4 years old.

"Well you're a little cutie, aren't you?" Piper said to the frozen child. Then she looked up at Prue. "You have your mommy's eyes." Piper realized that now was not the time for that. "Okay Piper, focus. Got to figure out how to fix this." Piper began pacing back and forth. Just then, Prue and Brianna unfroze. Piper was now on the other side of them.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Prue said, eyes wide in amazement.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper, not noticing what had happened.

"Aunt Piper, first you were over there," Brianna said, pointing to where Piper had been standing before. "And then you moved over there real fast," she said pointing at Piper.

"Oh, that," said Piper. She smiled at Brianna. Piper found her innocence to be adorable. _If only Prue could see this. I mean, for real._ "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Come on, I'll tell you up in the attic." Piper started up the stairs.

"Piper wait," said Prue. "We can't get in the attic, it's locked."

"That won't be a problem," said Piper. She continued up the stairs. Prue picked up Brianna, put her on her hip, and followed Piper. When they got to the attic door, Piper said,

"Stand back. And cover her ears." Prue put her hands over Brianna's ears. Piper threw out her arms toward the door, and the door exploded, falling to the floor in tiny pieces.

"Piper, do you have something you'd like to share with the group?" Prue said in disbelief. The three of them started into the attic, stepping over pieces of the door.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," said Piper. "And you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," said Prue.

"Yeah, try me too!" said Brianna excitedly, even though she didn't know exactly what that meant.

"Ok," said Piper. "I'm a witch. A good witch. I have powers that I use to fight evil and protect the innocent. You and Phoebe used to have powers too, we were called The Charmed Ones and we were pretty much unstoppable because we had 'the power of three'. Earlier today, I cast a spell. I was trying to put a little bit more balance in my life. You know, make it a little more normal. Well the spell went sort of wonky. It gave us all normal lives, but for some reason, you don't have any memory of your Charmed life."

"Ok," said Prue. "You're right, I don't believe you."

"Prue, you have to believe me," said Piper. "I don't know why you don't remember any of this." She looked at Brianna. "Or, how you ended up with a kid, for that matter." She looked back up at Prue. "Who's the father?" Just then, they heard the front door open and close, and a voice call out,

"I'm home!"

"Daddy!" said Brianna. She dashed out of the attic and headed down the stairs.

"No," said Piper in disbelief. "I know that voice…it couldn't be…Andy?"

"Don't sound so surprised," said Prue. "I've been in love with him since high school. Why wouldn't I marry him?"

"No it's not that," said Piper. "It just that Andy…oh, never mind." _Why tell her? It would only upset her._

"Piper, I'm still not sure if I believe all the magic stuff, but I do know that something really strange is going on."

"Yeah, well that's why I need to find the _Book of Shadows_," said Piper. "I'm hoping I can find some answers in there."

"_Book of Shadows_?" questioned Prue.

"Yeah, it's this book we use to help guide us. It's like _Witchcraft for Dummies_." Piper started looking through boxes. "It's got to be around here somewhere." Finally, she found it buried in a trunk. "Here it is." She blew the dust off of it and placed it on the podium. Then she opened it and started sifting through the pages. After searching for a while, Piper finally closed the book. "It's no use, there's nothing in there. The spell I cast didn't come from the book. It came from my selfish mind. I should have known not to cast it, but I guess I had a weak moment."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Prue. Piper sighed.

"I wish I knew." She paused to think. "It just seems like the pieces don't really fit together. I cast a spell that gave us normal lives, but why am I the only one who has any memory of being a witch? Or powers for that matter?"

"Piper I wish I could help you," said Prue. "But I'm just a normal girl, and I always have been."

"Wait, that's it," said Piper. "Prue you're a genius."

"I am?" asked Prue. "Well I mean, I am, but how so in this case?" Piper laughed. _Even though she's a totally different person, Prue is still Prue._

"You're just a normal person," said Piper. "You never were a Charmed One. Which is why you thought I was crazy."

Prue gave Piper a sympathetic look that seemed to say, "I never thought you were crazy."

"It's ok, you won't hurt my feelings."

"Ok you're right, I did think you were crazy," admitted Prue.

"Well anyway, I'm not crazy," said Piper. "When I cast that spell, it didn't send normality into my life. It sent me into an alternate reality."

"Alternate reality?" asked Prue.

"Yeah, it's like a parallel universe," said Piper, trying to explain.

"Wait, so you're saying that you're from a different world?" said Prue.

"Sort of," said Piper. Prue wasn't sure what to think of all this, but she couldn't come up with a better explanation.

"How is that possible?" asked Prue.

"Well I'm guessing I'm being punished," she looked at the ceiling and raised her voice slightly. "For wanting a normal life."

"Punished?" said Prue. "By who?"

"The powers that be," said Piper plainly. "They're kind of like angels, I guess." Piper lowered her voice and leaned in close to Prue. "But mostly they act like little devils. Always trying to ruin my life."

"Oh," said Prue, still a little confused. Just then, they heard front door open and close.

"Anybody home?" called Phoebe. Prue and Piper headed down the stairs. As they neared the bottom of the staircase, they saw Brianna run by.

"Aunt Phoebe!"

"Hey Breebree," said Phoebe. Once Brianna reached her, she jumped up, and Phoebe picked her up and held her on her hip. "How's my favorite little niece?"

"Oh hey guys," Phoebe said, seeing Prue and Piper. "Piper where did you go? One minute you're at home, and the next you're gone. You didn't answer your cell, so I thought I'd check here." Before Piper could respond, Andy walked in from the kitchen. The sight of seeing Andy alive and well again made Piper start to tear up.

"Piper, Phoebe, good to see you," said Andy. Prue walked over to him and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"How was work?" Prue asked.

"Fine," said Andy as he smiled at his lovely wife. Piper stood on the side just watching the scene unfold before her. Andy was alive, and Prue was married to him. And they even had a beautiful little girl. A tear streamed down Piper's face. _This is everything Prue ever wanted. But it's a dream that will never come true for her. At least not in our reality._

"Andy, will you give Brianna a bath and put her to bed?" Prue asked sweetly.

"Of course," he gave her one more quick kiss, and then scooped Brianna up and put her on his shoulders. She squealed in delight. "Give mommy a kiss goodnight." Andy crouched down, and Brianna leaned over toward Prue.

"Come here sweet girl," said Prue with a smile. She reached out to Brianna and hugged her close. She kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you."

"I love you too mommy," said Brianna. Prue settled Brianna back onto Andy's shoulders, and then he took her upstairs. She turned back to her sisters to find Piper in tears.

"Piper are you okay?" Piper sniffled.

"I'm fine," said Piper. "It's just….seeing you with Andy and Brianna. The Prue I know would do anything to have what you have."

"You mean she's not married in your world?" asked Prue.

"No," said Piper. "She always wanted to get married and have kids, but once she became a Charmed One, she felt like she couldn't. Raising a child through constant demon attacks isn't exactly ideal."

"But what about Andy?" asked Prue. "Are they at least dating?" Piper remained silent and looked down at the floor. "Piper what is it? You can tell me." Piper sighed. _I guess I can tell her. It won't affect anything in this reality._

"In the reality I'm from, Andy is dead," said Piper. Prue's eyes widened. "He was trying to protect Prue, protect us, from a demon. But the demon killed him without a second thought. Prue was devastated, and it's taken her a long time to get over losing him. So you can see why she isn't in a hurry to date or get married."

"Wow," said Prue. "I can't even imagine life without Andy. Poor girl…" Phoebe had been listening to the conversation, utterly bewildered.

"Ok," said Phoebe. "Sorry to interrupt, but can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Phoebs, you're not going to believe this," said Prue. "But this girl standing in front of us is not our sister."

"What?" said Phoebe.

"Well, in a way I am," said Piper. "I'm still Piper Halliwell, just not the one you know. I'm from an alternate reality. One where you, me, Prue, and our half sister Paige are good witches that fight evil. We have supernatural powers."

"You're a witch with powers?" said Phoebe in disbelief. "I don't believe that." Piper looked around the room. She spotted a throw pillow on a nearby couch.

"Toss that pillow in the air," said Piper. Phoebe tossed the pillow up in the air, and Piper pointed her hands toward it, causing the pillow to explode. Feathers flew everywhere. Phoebe waved the feathers out of her face as she said,

"I believe you now! That's pretty cool, actually. There's just one thing I don't understand. If you're here, then what happened to our Piper?"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER13 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

Ahh!!!" Piper screamed as a two-headed demon chased her with an athame.

"Athame!" Paige called out. The athame orbed out of the demon's hand and into Paige's. Paige held the knife out on her palm, and Prue waved a hand, moving the athame from Paige's hand and plunging it into the heart of the demon. The demon exploded and then disappeared.

"What the hell was that?!" Piper exclaimed. She had been royally freaked out.

"Oh, that was just your average low-level demon," said Phoebe. "No biggy."

"No biggy?" exclaimed Piper. "That thing almost killed me!"

"Don't worry," said Paige. "We wouldn't have let it kill you."

"Piper, didn't that demon attack do anything to jog your memory?" asked Phoebe.

"No," said Piper. "I'm pretty sure nothing like that has ever happened to me."

"Maybe her memory hasn't been erased," said Prue. "I think it's got to be something else. I think Paige is right, the normal spell worked in way. Piper is just a normal person without any powers or knowledge of witchcraft. But what I can't understand is why she doesn't have any memory of it. You would think she would at least remember her Charmed life."

"Maybe that's part of the spell?" offered Phoebe.

"I don't know," said Prue. "Maybe." But Prue felt like she was missing something. Something about Piper was strange. She didn't have any memory of being a witch. The memories she had from the past few years were completely different and didn't seem to relate to their lives at all. "Piper, tell us a little about your life. Pretend like you're talking to strangers."

"Okay," said Piper. "I live across town in an apartment with my sister Phoebe. I own a nightclub called P3."

"That's good," said Phoebe. "The Piper we know owns P3, so at least that's the same. Continue."

"My other sister, Prue, lives here in this house with her husband and daughter."

"Woah, hold it right there," said Prue. "Did you just say I'm married? And I have a daughter?" Prue's eyes began to tear.

"Yes, you're married to Andy Trudeau, and you have a three and a half year old daughter named Brianna," said Piper. Prue sat down on a nearby couch, and tears began trickling down her cheeks. "Prue what's wrong?"

"I'm not married to Andy," said Prue sadly. "He's dead."

"Oh...i'm sorry," Piper said solemnly. "Well, I don't know what's going on. It's like we're living two different lives." Prue looked up at Piper. A realization had hit her.

"Wait, that's it," said Prue. "You're right, we are living two different lives. I think you're from an alternate reality."

"What?" said Piper.

"That makes sense," said Phoebe. "That would explain why her memory is completely different."

"So that means that our Piper is in some other world, stuck in the life that this Piper has just described to us," said Paige.

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "That's what the spell must have done, switched the two Pipers." Prue spoke up and said,

"The question is, how do we switch them back?"

The next day, Piper sat at the kitchen table thinking. _How am I going to get out of here? As much as I wanted a normal life, I didn't want it this much._ Piper sighed. The normal life thing wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Although it seemed great for Prue, it wasn't that great for her. She was living in an apartment with her sister. Unlike Prue, she wasn't married and she didn't have any children. _Leo. He doesn't even exist in this reality. How could I have wanted this?_ Piper realized something. _If it wasn't for the Elders, I would have never met Leo. I guess they are good for something after all. But they'll never hear me say that._ Prue and Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

"Any luck figuring out how to fix this? asked Phoebe.

"No," said Piper with a sigh.

"Wish we could help you," said Prue. "But we're pretty clueless when it comes to this stuff." Piper smiled slightly. _Never thought I'd here Prue say that._

"It's okay," said Piper. "You guys have been great. I don't think I would have been as understanding."

"I can totally imagine what Piper's reaction would have been when she found herself in your world," said Phoebe with a grin.

"Full blown freak-out," said Piper. "Yeah, that's pretty much how I reacted when I first found out about everything. But what can I say, it's in my nature." She smiled at Prue and Phoebe. _They seem exactly like my sisters, minus the magic. I guess in a way they are my sisters._ "Would it be weird if I hugged you guys?"

"Of course not," said Phoebe with a smile. She held out her arms to Piper and Prue. As Piper was locked in the group hug, she couldn't help feeling like it was old times. _Except Paige is missing. That's another thing. Without being Charmed, we would never have found Paige._ As the hug broke apart, Piper said,

"Thanks guys, I needed that." Prue and Phoebe smiled at her. "Now I just need to figure out how to set things right again."

"Wait, did you say you cast a spell to get here?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, why?" said Piper.

"Well, couldn't you just change the words around? Make it into something that would send you back?" said Phoebe. Piper smacked her forehead.

"Phoebs, you're a genius," said Piper. "I can't believe I didn't think to try that. You're not even a witch, and you figured that out. How embarrassing." Phoebe laughed.

"You were probably just thinking too hard," she said.

"Ok, I'll work on the spell," said Piper. She found a piece of paper and a pen, walked into the living room and sat down in an armchair. Prue left to put Brianna down for a nap. Phoebe came into the room and sat on the arm of the chair. She watched as Piper wrote.

"That's so cool," said Phoebe. "Just by writing something and reading it, you can make stuff happen. I wish I could do something like that." Piper smiled and said,

"You know, in my world, you've get a real knack for spell writing."

"Really?" said Phoebe, her eyes widening.

"Yep," said Piper. "You're much better than Prue and me. And Paige too, although she's just learning. I mean, we can all write proficient spells, usually, but spell writing is like an art form to you."

Phoebe imagined herself being good at spell writing. She always did like to write. _And I've got a pretty creative mind, if I do say so myself._

Piper continued. "You're also known for coming up with a spell when we're in a pinch and we need one really fast. It's quite convenient, actually." She smiled at Phoebe. "Hey, maybe you can help me with this." She held up the piece of paper with the partially written spell on it.

"Really?" said Phoebe excitedly. Piper nodded. "I'd love to." Phoebe slid from the arm of the chair down into the chair next to Piper.

"Ok, this is the spell I used to get here," said Piper. She pointed to the lines that were written at the top of the page. "What I need to do, is rewrite it somehow so that it will send me back. Here's what I have so far." She pointed to the few lines she had written.

The two girls studied the words and concentrated. Soon, the words began to flow. Piper was glad to have Phoebe helping her. _Even though she's not Charmed, she's still a better spell writer than me. Some things never change._

Prue returned to the room. "How's it coming?"

"We just finished," said Piper.

"We?" said Prue.

"Yeah, Phoebe was helping me," said Piper.

"Prue, would you believe that I happen to be a pretty kick-ass spell writer?" said Phoebe.

"Hmm, maybe that's how you got all those guys to go out with you," said Prue. Phoebe tossed a pillow at Prue. "There's such a thing as love spells right Piper?" Prue laughed. She loved messing with her little sister.

"Hey, all those guys wanted to go out with me, ok?" said Phoebe. Piper just laughed as Prue and Phoebe playfully fought with each other. Once they had settled down, Piper said,

"Okay, I guess it's time to try the spell." She stood up and held the paper in front of her. As she was about to begin reading, Phoebe stopped her.

"Wait! If this works, we're never gonna see you again. Hug time!" Piper hugged Phoebe, and then Prue.

"Thanks again for everything," said Piper.

"You're welcome sis," said Prue with a smile.

"Well, here goes nothing." Piper read the spell out loud.

_"Powers that Be, I come to thee.  
A normal life is not for me.  
I need to be with my sisters three,  
So we can live out our destiny.  
I ask you now to set things right,  
So that we may continue the fight."_

Piper closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. After a moment, she opened them. Before her, stood two Prue's, two Phoebe's, a Paige, and a double of herself. Everyone looked at their doubles, speechless.

"Uh-oh," said Piper.

One of the Prue's approached the Piper that had just cast the spell. "Piper, don't get me wrong, we really missed you, but why did you bring us here?"

"I didn't mean to," said Piper. "I was just trying to switch the other Piper and I. Obviously it didn't work."

"So what do we do now?" said one of the Phoebe's. Just then, Brianna came downstairs, clutching her favorite blankie. The commotion had woke her from her nap. She looked around at all the people that looked the same. A frightened expression came across her face.

"Mommy I'm scared!" cried Brianna. In confusion, she took off running toward the wrong Prue and then jumped up into her arms. Prue didn't know what to do.

"Oh no, sweetie…I'm not…" She glanced at the other Prue. She simply nodded and mouthed, "It's ok." Prue looked down at the little girl in her arms. _I just need to comfort her._ "It's okay baby, mommy's here." She gave her a kiss on the top of the head and patted her softly on the back. Brianna rested her head on Prue's shoulder and started to doze off. Prue smiled. _I could get used to this._ Prue looked back over at Brianna's real mom. She was pointing at the stairs, indicating that Prue should take Brianna back up to her bed. Prue nodded and then carried Brianna upstairs.

The girls separated into two groups. The Charmed sisters stood on one side of the room while the normal sisters stood on the other side. Prue came downstairs and joined her sisters. Each side hugged their newly recovered Piper. Then Paige spoke.

"I think I have an idea to avoid further confusion." Paige pointed at Charmed Prue. "You'll be Prue 1." Then she pointed to the other Prue. "You'll be Prue 2." She repeated the process with Piper and Phoebe. Then she said, "And I'm Paige." She winked and smiled.

"Ok, now that we've been labeled, how do we get you guys back home?" said Prue 2.

"I don't know," said Piper 1. "I don't know why that spell didn't work."

"We could try a power of four spell," suggested Phoebe 1.

"I don't think that'll work," said Piper 1. "I cast a spell by myself to get here, and it was my spell that brought you three here. I can't help but think I'm the only one that can reverse this. Maybe I should try casting another spell."

"Yeah, but your last reversal spell brought your sisters here," said Phoebe 2. "If you say another spell, what if it sends us to your world?"

"That would be bad," said Prue 1. "You guys don't have powers to fend off demons."

"Well then I don't know what to do," said Piper 1 with a sigh. Her sigh seemed to be contagious. No one knew how to fix this mess. All was quiet for a while. Then Piper 2 spoke.

"Well, why don't we try and figure this out after dinner. Piper, want to give me a hand?" Piper 1 couldn't resist a chance to be in the kitchen. She smiled.

"Sure." As the Piper's got to work cooking, Paige and the Phoebe's began setting the dining room table. The Prue's snuck into the living room and sat down for a chat.

"Brianna is one great kid," said Prue 1 with a smile.

"Yes, she is," said Prue 2.

"Makes me wish I had a normal life," said Prue 1. "Then maybe Andy would still be alive. Maybe we would be married and have a beautiful child like Brianna." _Wait, Andy is still alive in this reality._

"Speaking of Andy…is he here, can I see him?"

"Actually, he's been called away," said Prue 2. She paused. "Piper told me what happened to him in your world. I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine that…you must have been devastated." Prue 1 nodded as a tear ran down her cheek. "You know, I know we're supposed to be the same person, but I don't think I'm as strong as you. If that had happened to me, I don't think I could have kept on living my life. Yet, here you are. A powerful force of good. I admire your strength."

"Demon hunting toughens a girl up real quick," said Prue 1, trying to lighten the mood. "But my sisters really helped me through that. I don't know what I would have done without them."

"I know what you mean," said Prue 2. "My whole life I've been taking care of them. Not because I wanted to, but because I felt like I had to." She paused. Her eyes began to tear. "I feel bad now for feeling that way. But I've come to realize that I need them as much as they needed me." She looked at Prue 1. "I envy you, you know."

"You do?" said Prue 1. "Trust me, you wouldn't be saying that if your social life and most of your good clothes were ruined by demons." Prue 2 smiled.

"Well, maybe not that part," said Prue 2. "But from everything Piper 1 has said, it seems like you guys are extremely close."

"We are," said Prue 1. "I love them more than anything in the world. I would lay down my life for them in a second."

"See that's what I mean," said Prue 2. "In this world, we love each other, but I can't say that we're that close. It seems like all of this Charmed business has made you closer than ever. We don't have anything in this life keeping us together. I mean, you all live together. It doesn't get any closer."

"Yeah, sometimes too close," said Prue 1 with a smile. "But you know, the three of you could be that close. You just have to work on it."

"I don't know," said Prue 2. "Sometimes it seems like we don't have a lot in common anymore. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"You know, you three are the same people as us," said Prue 1. "Your name is Prue Halliwell, and so is mine. We have the same DNA and the same fingerprints. As do both Piper's and both Phoebe's. The only difference is that you three have normal, everyday lives, and we…well, our lives aren't so normal. But if were able to become closer than ever, than I know you guys can too." She took Prue's hand. "Trust me on this one." She gave her hand a squeeze. "Besides, you know what they say. Always trust yourself." She winked. The two Prue's smiled at each other and then hugged.

"Thanks Prue," said Prue 2.

After dinner, the group moved into the living room to talk. They needed some sort of plan. Although the Charmed Halliwells enjoyed the break, they realized that their absence may have tipped the scale of good and evil largely in evil's favor in their world. They had left innocents unprotected, so they needed to figure out how to get back, and they needed to do it fast.

"Okay, let's think about this," said Prue 1. "Piper, what spell did you use to get yourself here?" Piper recited the spell out loud.

"So it's addressed to 'The Powers that Be'," said Phoebe 1.

"Yeah," said Piper 1. "And so is the one that brought you three here."

"So maybe they're the only ones who can send us back?" suggested Phoebe 1.

"Who are they again?" asked Prue 2.

"They're the guys in charge," said Phoebe 1. "They make the rules, and they make sure we follow them."

"They seem powerful," said Piper 2. "Why not just ask them to send you back?" Phoebe 1 shrugged.

"It's worth a try," she said. She looked around at her sisters. "What do you guys think?"

"Try it," said Prue 1. Phoebe 1 looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey you up there!" said Phoebe 1 loudly. "You can send us back now! It's been nice visiting with ourselves, but if we don't get back to our world, who's going to protect the innocent?" She paused, waiting for a response. When nothing happened she said, "Send us back!" Nothing. "Please?" she added quickly.

"I don't think it's going to work Phoebs," said Piper 1. "If I know the Elders, and trust me I do, this is one of those things where they want us to learn something. Or at least me, since I'm the one that got us into this mess."

"So, have you learned anything," asked Prue 1.

"Yes," said Piper 1. "I've learned a lot. I've learned that, as much as I would like to have a normal life, it's not part of my destiny. That's why you guys exist." She gestured toward the normal Halliwells. "I look at your lives, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that a part of us is jealous. Prue, we see you with a beautiful little girl, and we wish our world was safe enough for us to have kids." She looked at her sisters. "We make sacrifices, and we have to accept that. But those sacrifices allow us to save so many lives. In the end, that's what matters. We can never change who we are. We're Charmed, and we always will be. I realize that now."

Suddenly a swirl of golden light appeared in the middle of the room. As the light began to fade, a glowing figure appeared. It was a beautiful woman dressed in white flowing robes. She was tall with long, dark hair and pale skin. The woman spoke.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Lauren. I'm an angel of destiny. I've been sent by the Elders."

"Please tell me you're here to send us home?" said Phoebe 1 hopefully.

"I am," said Lauren. "Thanks to your sister." She looked at Piper 1. "When you cast that first spell, you were sent here to learn that a normal life was not a part of your destiny. Slowly, you began to realize this, but you had to stay here until you had grasped it completely. From what you said a few moments ago, it was clear that you learned everything you needed to learn. So I was sent to send you home." Piper 1 smiled.

"One question," said Paige. "Why were the rest of us sent here?" Lauren smiled.

"You'd have to take that up with 'them'." She nodded toward the ceiling. "I'm just the messenger." She winked. Paige rolled her eyes. She leaned in closer to Phoebe 1.

"I bet it was just for their amusement," she whispered.

"Alright, if you're ready, I'll take you back," said Lauren. Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged. The Charmed Ones took one last look at their normal selves, their normal lives. "Take my hands," said Lauren. She held out a hand to Prue, and one to Paige. Piper and Phoebe grasped their sisters' hands to complete the circle. A flash of golden light came as they disappeared.

Moments later they opened their eyes to find themselves in the same living room, but Lauren and their normal selves were gone. Just then, Leo orbed in. He smiled at Piper and she smiled back at him. All she could say was,

"Damn, it's good to be home."

"So you're saying they won't even remember us?" said Piper.

"That's right," said Leo. "The Elders set it up that way so it wouldn't mess with their normal lives. You showed them the Book of Shadows, so we didn't want to risk them saying the incantation. They're meant to just live normal lives."

"I see," said Piper. "Well, at least we get to remember them."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER14: THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

It had been a few days since the girls had returned from the alternate reality, and it had affected each of them in different ways. Paige didn't like it much because she didn't even know her sisters in that reality. Phoebe found it boring. She loved being a witch, and she was more than willing to sacrifice normality. Piper was on the fence. She desperately wanted a normal life, but after glimpsing what her life would have been like without being a witch, she was surprised to find that she liked her Charmed life better. Prue envied her normal life the most. She was married to Andy and they had a child. She loved being a witch, but she could never seem to completely forget the sacrifices that she had to make.

Leo looked up toward the ceiling, and then looked at Piper sheepishly.

"I know what that means," said Piper. She rolled her eyes. "Go ahead." Leo gave Piper a quick kiss.

"Be back soon, I promise." Then he orbed out. Piper wandered into the kitchen. Phoebe was making herself some tea. She looked up when she saw Piper.

"Piper, good, I need to talk to you," said Phoebe.

"What is it?" asked Piper.

"It's Prue, I think she's upset."

"What makes you think that?" asked Piper.

"Well when she came home from work, she seemed a little down," said Phoebe. "I asked her if something was wrong and she said, 'I'm just a little upset'."

"Oh," said Piper. "Did you talk to her about it?"

"No, she went straight to her room," said Phoebe. She paused. "Actually, I was hoping you would talk to her."

"Me? Why?" said Piper.

"Well, Paige and I were talking, and we have a hunch that she's upset about what she saw in that alternate reality. You know, seeing herself married to Andy and stuff. We didn't really know what to say...And since you're sort of experienced in that area…"

"I get it," said Piper. "I'll talk to her."

"Great!" said Phoebe. "Good luck."

Piper headed out of the kitchen and upstairs to Prue's room. When she reached the door, she knocked softly.

"It's Piper, can I come in?" No sound came from the bedroom. Finally, Piper opened the door slowly. Prue was lying on her bed, on her side with her head turned away from the door. "Prue, sweetie are you okay?" Piper thought maybe Prue was asleep, but then she heard a sniffle. _She's crying. Prue doesn't cry over nothing. She must really be hurting._ Piper approached the bed and then sat down next to Prue. Prue didn't move. _Ok, I guess she doesn't really want to talk._ Piper reached her hand over Prue's side and took one of her hands in her own. With her other hand, Piper stroked Prue's hair. After a few minutes, Piper said in a sweet voice,

"I'm here if you want to talk about it, kay?" Finally, Prue moved. She sat up on the bed and faced Piper. She smiled weakly at Piper.

"I know I can always count on you," she said softly.

"What's bothering you?" Piper asked gently.

"It's just…" Prue started. "Going to that alternate reality…seeing what life would have been like if Andy were still alive. I could be a mom right now, Piper."

"Now there's a scary thought," said Piper jokingly. Both girls smiled.

"That is so not funny," said Prue.

"Ah, but at least it made you smile," said Piper. "I'm gonna go completely Phoebe right now and look at the bright side." Prue raised an eyebrow. "At least now you know you'd make a great mom."

"Yeah, too bad it's never going to happen," said Prue with a sigh. "It's too dangerous to raise kids in this life."

"Mom did it," said Piper. "And we turned out okay."

"Yeah, but she didn't," said Prue. "She died and left us alone. I wouldn't want the same thing to happen to my children." She paused. "And besides, I'm never gonna find the right guy anyway."

"Don't say that," said Piper. "Do you know how many guys would line up to date you?"

"That's not what I mean," said Prue. "Andy was perfect. Just like Leo is the only one for you, Andy was the only one for me. And now that Andy's gone, it looks like I'm going to end up alone." A tear fell from Prue's eye. "I thought I was over him, but going to that other world where he was still alive, and then having to come back to a world without him…I miss him so much Piper."

Prue started crying harder. Piper pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I was the one who got to see him in that alternate reality," said Piper. "I wish it could have been you." A tear streamed down Piper's face.

"No sweetie it's okay," said Prue through her tears. "As much as I wanted to see him, i'm actually kind of glad I didn't get to. It would have only made things harder."

Prue and Piper continued to hold each other. Prue cried for her lost love, and Piper cried at the sight of her sister in pain.

After both girls had settled down, Prue said, "I think I'm okay now. Thanks Piper, you were such a comfort to me. I always think I'm too tough to need a shoulder to cry on, but the truth is I'm not. So thanks for being there for me." Prue gave Piper a kiss on the cheek and then I hug. As they pulled away from the hug, Piper said,

"Any time sis."

The next morning, Phoebe woke up early so she decided to go down to the kitchen to make some tea. When she got to the kitchen, she was delighted to see Cole sitting at the table. He had been in and out lately, so Phoebe didn't get to spend much time with him.

"Hey baby," said Phoebe. She gave Cole a quick kiss on the lips. "I feel like I never see you anymore."

"We were sleeping in the same bed last night, right?" said Cole. "Or am I thinking of some other girl." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you got home after I went to sleep, and you got up before I woke up. So I don't think that really counts."

"I like to get up early," said Cole defensively. "Speaking of early, what are you doing up?" He glanced at his watch. "It's 6:30."

"What, just because I'm unemployed, does that mean I can't get up early?" said Phoebe defensively. Cole raised an eyebrow and gave Phoebe a look. "Okay, okay, I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided I would surprise my sisters with breakfast in bed before they go to work. And I would have made you some too if you hadn't gotten up so early." She raised an eyebrow at Cole.

"I had to get up this early," said Cole. "I have a job interview at a law firm."

"Since when?" asked Phoebe. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Since yesterday," said Cole. "And you were already asleep when I got home last night, as you so kindly pointed out." Phoebe made a face.

"Well, that's great, I'm really happy for you." She gave him another kiss.

"Yeah, well it's better than sitting around here doing nothing," said Cole. "I still wish you would let me get back in the game. I could get so much information if you would just let me go down there every once in a while."

"No way, Jose," said Phoebe. "We already talked about this. It's too dangerous."

"I know, I know," said Cole. "But I still think we should at least consider it." Phoebe rolled her eyes. Cole got up from the table. "Well, I'd better get going." He gave Phoebe one more quick kiss and then headed out the door.

Phoebe got to work making breakfast for her sisters. It was no special occasion, but who needs a reason to do something nice for her sisters? _Besides, Prue's been really down lately. Maybe this will help cheer her up a little._ As Phoebe finished up the eggs, bacon and pancakes, she put them onto three plates, and then put the plates on trays. Then she added three glasses of orange juice. Carefully, she balanced the trays and carried them upstairs. She stopped at Prue's room first, where Paige was still staying. Her room was almost finished, but not quite yet. _Leo's been slacking a little._ Phoebe opened the door to find Prue and Paige still asleep.

"Rise and shine!" Phoebe said loudly. "I come bearing yummy gifts." Prue and Paige stirred, and then looked up at Phoebe.

"Phoebe, what's all this?" asked Prue as she and Paige sat up.

"I brought you breakfast, silly, can't you see?" said Phoebe in a kiddy voice. Prue smiled.

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," said Phoebe. "I just love you guys. Now stop asking questions or I'll take it away."

"No questions here," said Paige. "Bring on the bacon." Phoebe handed a tray to Prue and one to Paige. Prue looked down at the food.

"Did you make this yourself?" she asked warily. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Prue looked at Paige.

"You think it's safe to eat?" said Prue to Paige. They smiled at each other.

"You guys are mean," said Phoebe.

"Just kidding Phoebs," said Prue. She took a bite of pancake. "Wow, this is pretty good. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," said Phoebe.

"Not as good as Piper's…" Prue started.

"That's it!" said Phoebe. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and whacked Prue with it. Prue held up her arms to shield her face.

"Kidding, kidding!" Prue cried. Phoebe dropped the pillow. Just then, Piper poked her head in the door.

"What's going on in here?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe made us breakfast," Paige said with her mouth full.

"Piper, you weren't supposed to get out of bed yet, I'm bringing you yours," said Phoebe.

"That's okay," said Piper. "I'll eat mine in here." Piper picked up the third tray and settled herself on Prue's bed. She started eating.

"I like the pancakes," said Piper. "Not as good as mine of course…" Phoebe glared at Piper, and then at Prue. Prue just smiled and shrugged.

"Just kidding Phoebs," said Piper. "This is great."

"Well thank you," said Phoebe. She sat down on the bed and started picking at her sisters' plates. She hadn't bothered to make a plate for herself. Phoebe looked over at Prue and noticed she was looking into the distance and smiling.

"You seem extra happy today Prue," said Phoebe.

"I am," said Prue. "I had the best dream last night."

"Oh yeah?" said Piper. "Tell us about it."

"I was with Andy," said Prue. "Either he was still alive, or he came back or something. We were sitting on our favorite swing in the park. Just being with him made me happier than ever." She paused. "Then we kissed."

"Sounds steamy," said Phoebe.

"It wasn't really like that," said Prue. "It was enough just to be with him. I felt so at peace, without a care in the world. For the first time in a long time, I felt like everything was how it was supposed to be." Then her smile faded. "Too bad it was only a dream."

"Prue, are you sure you won't come with us?" asked Piper. The two stood in the foyer.

"No thanks, I'm not really feeling well," said Prue. "But you guys go and have a great time."

"Alright, if you're sure," said Piper. She went upstairs to finish getting ready.

The family was going for a night out at P3, but Prue just didn't feeling like going. She was still dwelling on Andy. She put on a happy face for her sisters, but inside she was still kind of broken. _I can handle it. I  
just need some alone time._ Another reason Prue didn't want to go was that she would have been the only one without a date. Paige had invited a guy from work to go with her. She swore they were just friends, but naturally her sisters thought otherwise. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I got it, I got it, I got it!" said Paige excitedly. She brushed past Prue as she headed for the door.

"Just friends, right Paige?" said Prue. Paige turned to face Prue.

"Yeah of course, we're just friends," said Paige calming down. "How do I look?" Prue smiled. _Last name or not, she's definitely a Halliwell._

"Beautiful," said Prue. Paige turned back to the door and opened it. A young man with light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes stood on the doorstep. His eyes widened when he saw Paige.

"Paige, wow," he said in shock. "You look great."

"Thanks," said Paige with a smile. "Please come in." Paige moved aside to the let the man in. Prue looked him up and down. She smiled. _Not bad._

"You must be one of the amazing sisters I keep hearing about," said the man, as he looked at Prue.

"Yes, this is my oldest sister Prue," said Paige. "Prue, this is Scott."

"Scott," said Prue. She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Scott. "Paige has told me nothing but good things about you."

"How nice of her," said Prue, smiling at Paige.

"Well, what can I say, you're one of my three favorite sisters," said Paige. She winked at Prue, and the two exchanged smiles. Just then, Piper and Phoebe came downstairs.

"And these are my other two sisters, Piper and Phoebe," said Paige, pointing at each of them.

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Scott. Phoebe raised an eyebrow. _What a hottie._ Leo and Cole came in from the kitchen, and once they were introduced to Scott, Piper said,

"Well I guess we'd better get going."

"Have a great time," said Prue.

"Are you sure you won't come?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm sure," said Prue. "Now get going." She smiled at Phoebe.

"Alright," said Phoebe. She gave Prue a hug. "Don't wait up for us."

After everyone was out the door, Prue waved it closed. She made her way into the kitchen and made herself some coffee. Then she headed up to her bedroom. She settled herself onto her bed, and sipped her coffee. _I've got to stop thinking about Andy. He's gone and there's no use wishing for him to come back. It was his time to die, and I know that. It's just so hard to let go…_ Prue sighed.

Just then, there was a flash of white orbs. Prue rolled her eyes. _Let me guess, it's Leo or Paige coming to try to convince me to come to the club._ But as the light faded, Prue saw that it wasn't Leo or Paige. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened.

"Andy?"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER15 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

Prue couldn't believe what she was seeing. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them, Andy was still there. Then Andy spoke.

"Hello Prue."

"Hi," said Prue tentatively. She began talking out loud to herself. "Okay Prue, this is just another dream. It seems so real, but it's not, it's just a dream." She paused. "I didn't go to sleep. This must be a daydream. A really vivid daydream." She stared at Andy, and then walked closer to him. She held out her hand and touched his face. "You're really here. I'm not dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming," said Andy. "I'm really here." Prue could barely speak.

"Are you a…a.."

"Whitelighter," finished Andy.

"But how?" asked Prue.

"The Elders," said Andy. "They watched me for a while. They knew I had died a noble death, and I already knew about magic. So as a reward for protecting the Charmed Ones, I was sent back to earth as a whitelighter."

"So, just so we're clear, you're really back?" asked Prue. "I mean, for good." Andy smiled.

"As long as you still want me around." Prue smiled and then leaned in for a kiss. They kissed passionately, and then hugged. "I'll take that as a yes." Prue stared at Andy. He seemed to notice her staring.

"Sorry," said Prue. "It's just that it's been so long since I've seen you. I've missed you so much, Andy, I can't even begin to tell you." A tear streamed down Prue's face.

"I've missed you too, Prue," said Andy, as he wiped away Prue's tears. They two sat down on Prue's bed to continue talking.

"So, have you gotten any charges yet?" asked Prue.

"Well, they've given me these four sisters," said Andy. "I hear they're bad news."

"You're going to be our whitelighter?" asked Prue in surprise. "But what about Leo?"

"Well, they figured that now that there's four of you, Leo could use a hand," said Andy. "But I'll still have lots of other charges like Leo does. So that means I'll be called away a lot."

"I see," said Prue. "Well, I'll take what I can get." She grabbed Andy's hand.

"So where is everybody else?" asked Andy. "You home alone?"

"They're at the club," said Prue. "I didn't feel like going."

"Which club?" asked Andy.

"Oh, right," said Prue. "Piper owns a club called P3. She bought it a few months after you…"

"Died," finished Andy.

"Yes," said Prue solemnly.

"That's great," said Andy. "Good for her."

"They probably won't be back until late," said Prue. "Should I call them?"

"No, I'd rather spend some time alone with you first," said Andy with a smile. "We'll call them later."

"Good idea," said Prue. She looked at Andy. _I can't believe I have Andy back. All this time I've been dwelling on his death, never imagining that he would be coming back into my life. But now here he is, right next to me._ Prue reached out to give Andy a hug. As the two embraced, Andy said,

"I love you."

"I love you too, Andy." Andy pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small velvet box. He got down on one knee and looked up at Prue.

"Prue Halliwell, will you marry me?" Prue was so shocked she could barely speak. She flashed Andy a huge grin.

"Yes!" Andy took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Prue's finger. Prue held up her hand.

"Andy it's beautiful." Prue began crying. But the tears were happy tears, for the first time in a long time. Prue and Andy kissed again, and then hugged. "I don't ever want to let you go," said Prue.

"You don't have to. I'm here to stay."

"How many times do I have to say it, we're just friends," said Paige as she, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo walked through the front door of Halliwell manor.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it," said Piper. "We're never gonna believe you."

"Paige, you like him, it's obvious," said Phoebe. "And that's okay. That's great, in fact. So why are you denying it?" Leo and Cole looked at each other.

"Umm, Cole, I want to show you something," said Leo. "In the kitchen."

"You do?" asked Cole.

"You know, that thing, with the little thing, over by the—"

"Thing," said Cole, catching on.

"Right," said Leo. "Let's go." Leo and Cole quickly left the girls and went into the kitchen.

"You gotta love their classy exits," said Piper with a snort. Then she turned her attention back to Paige's situation. "Paige," she said gently. "What's wrong? It's okay to like guys. In fact, we encourage that sort of thing here."

"Yeah, well guess what?" said Paige. "The last guy I fell in love with tried to use me to kill you." Paige's eyes began to fill with tears. "How do I know Scott isn't trying to do the same thing?" Phoebe and Piper exchanged glances, not sure what to say.

Upstairs, Prue and Andy heard the group come in. They were preparing to go downstairs together, when Prue stopped.

"Wait. If you go down there, who knows what my sisters will think. They might think you're a demon or something and try to blow you up. I should go first and talk to them."

"You're right," said Andy. "Just call me when you're ready for me."

"Okay," said Prue. She left Andy in her bedroom and headed downstairs. She spotted her sisters at the foot of the staircase. She noticed that Paige was crying.

"Paige are you okay?" asked Prue once she reached them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Paige, wiping away her tears and putting on a fake smile. Prue exchanged glances with Piper and Phoebe. Their looks seemed to say that they would talk about this later.

"Prue, you're still up?" said Piper.

"Yeah," said Prue. "There's actually something I want to tell you guys."

"Oh God, you're pregnant," said Piper. Prue rolled her eyes.

"No mom, I'm not pregnant," said Prue.

"What is it?" asked Phoebe. Prue hesitated, and then spoke.

"It's Andy. He's back."

"Sweetie, I think you were dreaming again," said Phoebe gently.

"No, trust me, I wasn't dreaming. He's here, in the flesh," said Prue. She smiled. "And he's staying." Paige spoke up.

"Prue, are you—woah!" Paige grabbed Prue's left hand and held it up for her sisters to see. Her engagement ring flashed in the light. "Guys, I think she's telling the truth."

"He proposed?" asked Piper in shock.

"Yes," said Prue happily. "And I accepted."

"Sweetie that's great!" said Phoebe. She hugged Prue. "Where is he, can we see him?"

"Sure," said Prue. She was about to call Andy downstairs, when Leo and Cole came out from the kitchen.

"What's all the commotion," said Leo.

"Leo, you're never gonna believe this," said Piper. "Andy's back!"

"What?" said Leo. He smiled. "That's great!"

"Who's Andy?" asked Cole.

"Prue's main squeeze," said Phoebe. Paige swatted at Phoebe and gave her a look.

"I loved him," said Prue. She paused and looked down. "He was killed about two and half years ago by a demon." She lifted her head and her face brightened. "But now he's been sent back."

"Well where's he hiding?" asked Paige. "I'd like to meet him." Prue smiled and then turned toward the stairs.

"Andy!" Just then Andy orbed in next to Prue. Everybody else jumped at his appearance. "Oh yeah, did I mention he's a whitelighter?"

"You must have left out that little detail," said Piper. "Leo, didn't you know about this?"

"They don't tell me everything," said Leo defensively.

"Welcome back Andy!" said Phoebe. She gave Andy a hug.

"It's so nice to be here," said Andy. He gave Piper a hug too.

"Nice to meet you Andy," said Paige with a smile. "Prue's told me so much about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too," said Andy. Andy and Paige hugged. Then Andy shook hands with Leo and Cole.

"Well, we have loads to catch up on," said Piper. "But it's really late, so why don't we hit the sheets and we can talk tomorrow."

"Where should I sleep?" asked Andy.

"Well, Paige is sleeping with me right now until her room is finished," said Prue.

"That's fine," said Andy. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you won't," said Paige. "I'll sleep on the couch." She winked at Prue.

"Are you sure?" asked Andy.

"I insist," said Paige. Prue smiled at Paige. _I love that girl._ Andy and Prue headed toward the staircase, hand in hand. As they walked away, Prue turned her head toward Paige and mouthed, "thank you." Paige just smiled and nodded.

Prue and Andy went into Prue's room and closed the door behind them. Prue just looked at Andy, still shocked that he was standing right there in front of her.

"I've missed you so much Andy." She walked over to him.

"I've missed you too." They started kissing passionately. After a few moments of kissing, Prue took Andy's hand and led him to the bed.

"Prue sweetie, are you sure about this?" said Piper. The two were in the kitchen, Piper making breakfast, Prue making coffee.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure," said Prue. "Andy and I want to get married as soon as possible."

"I understand that you're thrilled to have him back, but don't you think next weekend is a little soon? I mean, there's so much preparation that goes into planning a wedding."

"Piper, I know. Remember, Phoebe and I handled everything for your wedding," said Prue.

"Yes, but I also remember that in trying to frantically prepare for my wedding we pushed aside a certain problem of yours. Do I need to bring up the biker dude and the smashed wedding cake?"

"Hey, no fair bringing up astral Prue," said Prue. "You know I would never hurt you intentionally." She put her arm around Piper.

"I know, I know…" said Piper. She looked at her sister. _I couldn't wait to get married to Leo. How can I ask my sister to put off her wedding?_ "You know what, I think next weekend sounds great." She smiled.

"Yay! Piper you're the best," said Prue. She gave Piper a little squeeze. Just then Phoebe and Paige entered the kitchen.

"What's all the excitement?" asked Paige.

"Andy and I are getting married next weekend," said Prue excitedly.

"That's great!" said Phoebe. "So can I be the maid of honor?" Phoebe joked.

"Yes, you can," said Prue. "But you have to share that title with Piper and Paige."

"That's right," said Piper.

"I guess I could," said Phoebe with a wink. "So Prue, where's Andy?"

"He had to go see a charge," said Prue. "But he promised he wouldn't be gone long." She turned to Paige. "And when he gets back, he and Leo are going to finish your room."

"No rush," said Paige.

"Well we hate to see you sleeping on the couch," said Prue. Just then, a demon with red eyes shimmered in directly behind Prue.

"Prue, behind you!" yelled Phoebe. But before Prue could turn around, the demon plunged an athame into Prue's back. Prue gasped, and then tumbled to the floor.

"You bastard!" said Piper to the demon. With a swift movement of her hands, Piper blew the demon up. "Prue!" She and her sisters rushed to Prue's side. "Leo! Leo!" Piper called out to Leo, but he didn't come.

"Piper she's dying!" said Phoebe, the tears starting to fall. Paige stroked Prue's hair.

"Prue, stay with us," said Paige. All three girls called out to Leo, but he didn't come. By now, they were all sobbing. Then a realization hit Phoebe.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER16 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

"What about Andy?" Phoebe said through her tears.

"Andy!" Piper called out. Andy orbed into the kitchen. When he saw Prue, his face fell.

"Andy she's been stabbed," said Phoebe. "Can you heal her?" Andy rushed over to Prue.

"Stand back." The girls moved away from Prue. Andy carefully pulled the knife out of Prue's back, and then placed his hands over her wound. His hands glowed a golden yellow, just like Leo's. Slowly, the wound began to heal, until it was completely gone. Prue stirred, and then lifted her head slowly. Her sisters rushed to her side. Piper took her into her arms and held her tight.

"Prue, thank God," said Piper, relieved.

"What happened?" Prue asked weakly. She noticed that Andy was there.

"A demon stabbed you," said Paige.

"And Andy healed you," said Phoebe

Piper sat on her bed. _I can't believe we almost lost Prue. Where the hell was Leo? If it wasn't for Andy, we would be preparing for a funeral right now instead of a wedding._ Just then Leo orbed into the bedroom.

"Leo, nice of you to show up," said Piper. Leo sensed an edge to her voice.

"Piper, did I do something?" said Leo.

"No, actually it's something you didn't do," said Piper. "You didn't come when we called you. You left Prue here to die. If it wasn't for Andy…" Piper's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Piper, I'm so sorry," said Leo sincerely. "I didn't plan to be out of calling range, but one of my charges went into the underworld. I had to go down and save her or she would have gotten killed."

"So, better Prue than her right?" said Piper. She turned her back on Leo.

"No Piper, that's not it at all," said Leo. "I feel awful for not being here for Prue. But I can't always be here. That's part of the reason Andy's here now. He's your whitelighter too." Piper began to calm down. She turned back toward Leo and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault," said Piper. "I was so scared. Scared that Prue wasn't going to make it. I guess I just needed someone to blame. I'm sorry it had to be you."

"It's okay," said Leo. He held out his arms and the two embraced. After a moment Piper spoke.

"You know, Andy's making you look bad. First he saves Prue, and now he's finishing Paige's room by himself." She smiled.

"Well I guess I'd better go give him a hand," said Leo with a smile. He gave Piper a kiss and then left the room.

After a few moments, Piper headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebs, how about some lunch?" said Piper.

"You know I never turn down your cooking," said Phoebe. Piper got to work cooking.

"I know Paige is at work, but where's Prue?" asked Piper.

"She went to work too," said Phoebe.

"What? She almost died, she shouldn't be going to work."

"She said she felt fine," said Phoebe. "Besides, I don't think she's the sister we need to worry about."

"What do you mean?" said Piper.

"I mean Paige," said Phoebe. "Remember the other night when she broke down over Scott? Well we still haven't talked to her about that."

"You're right," said Piper. "We'll have to talk to her about it later."

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "Poor girl, she's doesn't realize how complicated dating gets in this family."

"I think she's beginning to," said Piper

Paige sat in her cubicle at South Bay Social Services. It was almost quitting time, so she was trying to wrap everything up. She looked up from her paperwork to see Scott approaching her. _Oh great._

"Paige, I had a great time the other night," said Scott. "You're family's great." Paige kept her eyes down.

"Yeah, they are," said Paige. "And I had a good time too."

"I was wondering if I could take you to dinner," said Scott. "Say, Saturday night?"

"I'm sorry, I can't," said Paige. She gathered her belongings. "I have to go." She walked out of the office.

"Paige wait!" Scott called after her. But Paige had already walked out the door. Scott sighed and hung his head.

Back at the manor, Andy and Leo were putting the finishing touches on Paige's room. Phoebe walked into the room just as they finished.

"Great job guys," said Phoebe. "Andy, I never knew you were so handy."

"Just call me handy Andy," said Andy with a grin. Phoebe laughed.

"Piper wanted me to tell you guys that dinner's almost ready," said Phoebe.

"Great," said Leo. "We'll just wash up."

Paige and Prue arrived home one after the other, so they walked to the front door together.

"Hey Prue, how are you feeling?" asked Paige.

"I'm feeling pretty good," said Prue. "Even better now that I'm home."

"Did you miss Andy while you were at work?" asked Paige.

"Terribly," said Prue. "I know I've been without him for two and a half years, but now that he's back I don't want to leave him. I love him so much."

"I'm really happy for you Prue," said Paige. She tried to sound as happy as she could. She truly was excited for her sister, but she couldn't help but feel sad about how things had gone with Scott. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she just didn't think she could handle dating at the moment.

"Thanks Paige," said Prue. "Hey how are things going with Scott?"

"There's nothing between us," said Paige, denying the obvious.

"I see," said Prue. _We'll talk about this later._ Prue and Paige reached the front door and went inside. Piper spotted them coming in.

"Hey guys, dinner's on the table," Piper said with a smile. Prue and Paige washed up and then sat down with everybody else for dinner. As they began eating, idle chit chat was exchanged.

"So, I say we hit the club tomorrow night," said Phoebe. "We have two reasons to celebrate: Andy's return and Cole's new job."

"You got the job? That's great!" said Leo. Cole smiled and blushed slightly.

"Tomorrow's good," said Piper. "I mean, the club's available."

"Sounds good to me," said Prue. She grabbed Andy's hand underneath the table, and the two smiled at each other.

"Not to put a damper on things," said Phoebe. "But Andy, I've been wondering. What happens when you go out in public? I mean, you were a cop. Lots of people knew about your death. So, how do we fix that problem?"

"Already taken care of," said Andy. "The Elders worked their magic."

"So you mean like memory dust?" asked Paige.

"Sort of," said Andy. "Except on a grand scale. You see, my friends and family will be in the know. I'll explain to them what happened, and that I'm a whitelighter now. But everyone else that knew me or knew of me won't even remember my existence. So that's how I can be out and about, and still be known as Andy Trudeau."

"That's a pretty good solution," said Phoebe.

"Oh, this reminds me," said Andy. "I've already spoken with my family, but do you think one of you could call Darryl at some point?"

"Of course," said Prue. "He'll be thrilled to have you back."

After dinner, the girls went upstairs to help Paige move from Prue's room into her own bedroom.

"I'll bet you're happy to get out of here," said Prue. Paige smiled.

"I liked staying with you Prue," said Paige.

"That's sweet. I liked having you," said Prue.

"Plus, I had easy access to your closet," said Paige with a wink.

"Well, you're always welcome in my closet," said Prue. "But don't tell Phoebe that." She grinned.

"Don't tell Phoebe what?" said Phoebe as she walked into the room.

"Oh nothing," said Paige. Phoebe raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged it off.

"So do you need anything else moved over?" Phoebe asked.

"I think that's everything," said Paige. The girls joined Piper in Paige's new room. Phoebe closed the door behind them.

"Paige, we were wondering if we could talk to you about something," said Phoebe.

"Sure, what is it?" said Paige. The four girls sat down on Paige's bed.

"It's about Scott," said Piper. Paige sighed and hung her head.

"Paige we know you like him," said Phoebe. "And we know you're afraid to put yourself out there after what happened with Tyler."

"But love is a risk," said Piper. "I learned that with Leo, before we got married."

"You guys, I appreciate this, I really do, but I just don't feel like I can trust anyone right now," said Paige. "Well, besides you guys."

"Paige, we know how you feel," said Prue. "Always having to look over your shoulder, knowing a demon could be lurking. It's a tough life."

"But if you take it too seriously, you'll go crazy," said Phoebe.

"So, you're worried that Scott could potentially be a demon or warlock?" said Prue.

"Well, yeah," said Paige. "I mean, we've been working together for how many years, and he just now notices me after I become Charmed? If he's not after me, than that's a hell of a coincidence."

"Luckily, we have ways of testing for evil," said Piper.

"Really?" asked Paige, brightening a bit.

"Yes, we can get you everything you need," said Phoebe. "We have tests for warlocks and tests for demons. Then you can find out for sure if Scott is evil or not."

"Don't worry Paige," said Prue. "We'll get you through this." She hugged Paige and then Piper and Phoebe joined in. Paige's spirits were lifting. _I'm so lucky to have sisters who always have my back._

"Thanks," said Paige. "You guys are the best."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER17 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

Prue opened her eyes to find Andy looking at her and smiling from his side of the bed.

"Good morning," said Andy. All he could do was stare at the beautiful woman next to him. _I never imagined I'd be able to wake up next to Prue ever again, yet here I am._

"Morning." Prue smiled back. Andy leaned in and kissed Prue on the lips. He wanted to keep kissing her, but she pulled away. She started getting out of the bed as she said,

"Andy, I'm late." Andy frowned.

"You mean…"

"For work," said Prue. "I'm late for work."

"Oh, right," said Andy. "Don't mind me."

"I know what you were thinking," said Prue.

"Well, I…"

"How would you feel," said Prue. "I mean, if I was 'late'?" Andy hesitated.

"I don't know," said Andy. "I mean, we are getting married."

"Yes, and I would love kids once we're married," said Prue.

"So would I," said Andy with a smile.

"It's just," started Prue. "I don't know…I just don't think that ours is an ideal situation to raise kids in. What with the constant demon attacks and threats on our lives." A tear trickled down Prue's cheek. "Sometimes I wish it didn't have to be that way." She looked down. Andy got out of bed and approached her.

"Hey, no one's saying we can't have kids," he said as he put an arm around her. "We would just have to be extra careful. But anyway, you and your sisters are the most powerful forces of good there is. You could protect a kid." He smiled and hugged Prue.

"Well, we don't have to worry about it just yet," she said. She smiled at Andy and pulled him closer. "Oh, so I was thinking I could call Daryll and have him come over today after work. Then maybe he could come to the club with us tonight."

"Sounds good," said Andy. Prue pulled away from Andy and headed toward the bathroom.

"Now I'm really gonna be late for work."

Downstairs in the kitchen, Phoebe and Cole sat at the kitchen table while Piper made coffee. Paige grabbed some coffee from Piper and headed out the door to work. _Maybe I'll talk to Scott today at work._

"Phoebe, when are you gonna give me a chance?" said Cole. "I may have a job now, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help out with demons. Please let me, I can take care of myself."

"Baby, you know I can't let you," said Phoebe. "If you got killed, I would never forgive myself. You're not invincible you know."

"It doesn't matter," said Cole. "If I died, I'd just come back as a whitelighter. Then maybe you would take me seriously."

"Am I sensing some whitelighter envy?" said Phoebe with a smile. Cole rolled his eyes. "Is that what it is? You're feeling outnumbered because you're the only guy here who's not a whitelighter? Cole I thought you were above jealousy." She winked at him.

"I am," said Cole. "But I'm not above this." Cole picked Phoebe up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Cole put me down!" said Phoebe.

"Only if you let me fight!" said Cole. Piper looked up from her coffee and smiled as Cole carried Phoebe out of the kitchen. _She was asking for it._

Paige had just arrived at South Bay Social Services and she was settling herself into her cubicle. She spotted Scott across the room. _Okay Paige, be cool. Give him a chance._ She stood up and approached him.

"Hey, Scott."

"Oh hey Paige," said Scott. Paige could tell he was feeling a bit dejected from yesterday.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, that was kind of rude," said Paige. Scott shrugged. "Listen, my plans have changed, so I'm free Saturday night. That is, if you still want to take me out." Scott's face lit up.

"I'd love to," said Scott with a smile. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Seven would be great," said Paige with a smile.

Prue sat at her desk at 415 Magazine, trying to wrap things up so she could get home. Just then her phone rang.

"415 Magazine, this is Prue Halliwell."

"Hello Prue," came the voice on the other end. "My name is Walter Davis. I'm calling on behalf of my client, Jennifer Sands, an up and coming actress. I've spoken to your boss about doing a feature on her in your magazine, and he told me to call you and schedule a shoot."

"Alright Mr. Davis," said Prue as she glanced at her calendar. "I have an opening tomorrow afternoon. How does that sound?"

"Tomorrow afternoon would be great," said Walter Davis.

"Ok, how about 2:00?" said Prue.

"That sound great," said Walter Davis. "Now, Jennifer is a real nature girl, so we were hoping to do the shoot outside. At her favorite park, perhaps?"

"That would be fine," said Prue.

"It's called Blossom Park. I'll fax you directions," said Walter.

"Okay," said Prue. "I'm looking forward to meeting you and Jennifer tomorrow, Mr. Davis."

"Dying to meet you as well," said Mr. Davis. "I hear you're one of the best photographers in town."

"Well I don't know about that," said Prue. "But thank you, you're very kind." Prue said goodbye to Mr. Davis, and then marked the new shoot on her calendar. She gathered her things and then left for home.

On her way home, Prue dialed up Darryl on her cell phone.

"Inspector Morris," came Darryl's deep voice.

"Hey Darryl, it's Prue."

"Prue, listen. I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't have time for a freaky case right now."

"It's not a case, Darryl. But it is important. Can you come by the house?"

"I get off an in hour," said Daryll. "I'll stop by then."

"Great," said Prue.

"Prue, what is this about?"

"Well, we kind of want to talk to you about it in person. Actually, we want to show you something."

"Alright," said Darryl. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay bye," said Prue.

Prue arrived home and went inside. She found Piper and Paige in the kitchen, working on dinner.

"Hey Prue," said Piper. "How was work?"

"Fine," said Prue. "Busy. I just scheduled a last minute shoot for tomorrow in Blossom Park."

"Anybody famous?" asked Paige.

"Not really," said Prue. "Supposedly she's an actress, but she's not very well known yet." Prue looked around. "Where's Andy? Darryl's coming over in an hour."

"He and Leo were called up there," said Piper. "They said it seemed urgent."

"Great," said Prue. "I was hoping to get this week off. I need time to plan for the wedding."

"Don't worry," said Piper. "We'll get everything done." Just then Leo and Andy orbed into the room.

"So what's going on?" asked Paige.

"Well, there's been a lot of disappearances lately," said Leo. "All of them witches. So the Elders just wanted us to warn you guys."

"Do they have any idea who's behind it?" asked Prue.

"No," said Andy.

"Well, when Darryl comes over we can ask him if he knows anything," said Piper.

"Darryl's coming over?" asked Andy.

"Yes, in about an hour," said Prue.

"How do you think he's gonna take it?" asked Andy.

"Well, he'll probably overreact like he always does," said Piper. Andy smiled.

"I wouldn't expect any less from him," said Andy.

Soon, dinner was ready and everybody sat down to eat. They talked about the witches' disappearances, and about how Darryl would react to seeing Andy alive again. Just as they had finished clearing the table, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Phoebe. She headed towards the door. Prue turned to Andy.

"Why don't you wait in the kitchen," said Prue. "We'll bring Darryl in to see you." Andy nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen. Phoebe let Darryl into the foyer, where Prue, Piper, and Paige joined them.

"So," said Darryl. "What did you want to show me?" The girls looked at each other, wondering where to start. Phoebe decided to speak first.

"Okay, I know you don't like to get too involved in magic," said Phoebe. "And there are a lot of things you just don't want to know."

"That's right," said Darryl.

"Well, something has happened, and we think you should know about it," said Prue. "I think if we tried to explain it to you, you wouldn't believe us. So we're just going to show you." Prue took Darryl's hand and led him toward the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige followed.

"Hold on a second," said Piper. "Maybe you should give us your gun," said Piper.

"Why?" asked Darryl.

"Well, because you have a tendency to overreact," said Piper.

"You should talk," said Darryl.

"I know," said Piper. "I overreact too, but that's why I don't carry a gun." She held out her hand, and raised an eyebrow.

"No," said Darryl. "I'm a cop! You can't just take my gun!"

"Yeah, see this is what we meant by overreacting," said Phoebe.

"Paige, go ahead," said Prue. Paige held out her hand, palm up.

"Gun," she said. The gun orbed into her hand. Darryl shook his head.

"Alright, I get it," said Darryl. "No arguing with you guys."

"Okay, are you ready?" asked Prue.

"Ready as I'm gonna get," said Darryl. The group proceeded into the kitchen, where Andy was waiting. Darryl's eyes widened the moment he saw Andy.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER18 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

"Is that some kind of demon disguised as Andy!?" said Daryll. He faced Andy. "You sick bastard! Paige, give me back my gun!" Darryl was about to charge but Prue and Phoebe held him back.

"Darryl it's okay," said Prue.

"Darryl, it's me," said Andy. "It's really me." Darryl looked at the girls in disbelief. Prue nodded. He looked back to Andy.

"Andy? But how?"

"The Elders sent me back as a whitelighter," said Andy. He orbed out of the room, and then orbed back in a moment later. "See?"

"Oh my God Andy, it's really you," said Darryl. His eyes began to fill with tears. Andy smiled. _Better take it slow until he gets used to me._ He held out his hand.

"Still friends?" said Andy. Darryl took Andy's hand, but then surprised him by pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to have you back man," said Darryl.

"It's good to be here," said Andy

"Piper, I know you're concerned, and I love you for that," said Prue. "But I have to go to work."

"I know," said Piper. "I'm not asking you to stay home from work. Work is fine, there's lots of people there. I'm just asking you not to go to your shoot. There's a witchnapper on the loose, and I don't want you to be in a desolate place by yourself."

"Piper, I can defend myself, you know that," reasoned Prue. "And I won't be by myself, I'll be with Jennifer and Mr. Davis."

"Well what if this Mr. Davis guy is a demon?" said Piper. "Did you ever think of that?"

"He's not," said Prue. She rolled her eyes.

"I would just feel a lot better if you didn't go," said Piper. Just then Andy walked into the kitchen. "I'll bet Andy would agree with me."

"Agree with you on what?" asked Andy.

"That Prue should cancel her shoot because it's not safe for her to be going to isolated places on her own," said Piper matter-of-factly.

"Andy's my fiancé," said Prue. She turned toward Andy. "He has no choice but to side with me." Andy looked unsure.

"Well, I do think it's a little dangerous," said Andy sheepishly. Prue glared at him, so he quickly added. "But I could meet you there and keep an eye on you." Prue grinned.

"That's perfect!" said Prue. She hugged Andy.

"I guess that would be okay," said Piper unsurely. Andy looked up toward the ceiling, indicating that he was being called.

"I've gotta go. See you later," he said to Prue. With that, he orbed out of the kitchen. Prue glanced at the clock.

"Ooh, I've gotta go too. Bye Piper." She grabbed her purse and keys and dashed out the door.

"Bye," Piper said to herself.

Later that day, Prue sat at her desk at 415 Magazine. Her phone rang, and she answered it to find Walter Davis on the line.

"Prue, something's come up for this afternoon. Can we do the shoot now?" Prue glanced at her watch. It was only 11:30. She had a meeting in half an hour, but she could move it.

"Sure," said Prue. "I'll be right over."

As she drove to Blossom Park, Prue thought about calling Andy, since he was supposed to go with her later. But then she decided against it. _He's probably busy with a charge. Besides, I can protect myself. I don't know why Piper was making such a big deal out of this._ When Prue reached the park, she parked her car on the outskirts, grabbed her camera gear out of the trunk, and then ventured into the trees.

"Mr. Davis?" called Prue.

"Over here!" Mr. Davis called back. Soon Prue spotted him.

"Where's Jennifer?" Prue asked once she had reached him.

"She's running late," said Mr. Davis. "You know how these actors are. But she should be here soon."

"Okay," said Prue. "I'll just start setting up." Mr. Davis came close to Prue to observe her at work.

"That's nice equipment."

"Thanks," said Prue. After a few moments, Mr. Davis pointed and said,

"Look, there's Jennifer coming." Prue turned to look, but she didn't see anyone. Just then a sword materialized in Mr. Davis's hands.

"Where?" asked Prue. "I don't see her." She stood with her back to Mr. Davis. Just as she was about to turn back toward him, he hit her on the back of the head with the sword handle. Prue collapsed into a heap on the ground. She lay there, unconscious.

"And you're supposed to be a Charmed One," said Mr. Davis with a smirk. He bent down and picked Prue up into his arms.

"Too easy." And with that, he shimmered out.

Andy glanced at his watch. _Oh no, it's already 2:30. I better get to Prue._ He orbed out of Halliwell manor and reappeared in Blossom Park.

"Prue?" He looked around, but he didn't see anyone. _How am I supposed to find her in here?_ Then Andy remembered that he had the ability to sense his charges. _This whitelighter stuff takes some getting used to._ He closed his eyes and tried to sense Prue. He couldn't sense her anywhere nearby. In fact, he couldn't sense her anywhere at all. _This is not good._ Andy orbed out of the park and reappeared back at the manor.

"Anybody home?" Then he remember that everyone was at work. _Except for Phoebe._ "Phoebe?"

"In the attic!" Phoebe called. Andy orbed up to the attic. Upon seeing him, Phoebe said, "Andy, hi. What's up?"

"Prue's missing," said Andy worriedly.

"What?" said Phoebe.

"I can't sense her anywhere," said Andy. "I was supposed to meet her at her shoot, and she wasn't there. I figured maybe she cancelled, but I can't sense her."

"Oh God," said Phoebe. "Leo!" Leo orbed into the attic. "Leo, Prue's missing."

"Oh no," said Leo. "The witchnapper?"

"God I hope not," said Phoebe. She wanted to panic, but she forced herself to remain calm for Prue's sake. "Okay. Leo, go get Piper. Andy, go get Paige. I'm gonna check the Book." As Phoebe made her way to the Book of Shadows, Leo and Andy orbed out. They arrived moments later with Piper and Paige.

"We're gonna go tell the Elders," said Leo. He and Andy orbed out.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" asked Piper. "Have you found anything?"

"No," said Phoebe. "But I don't really know what I'm looking for."

"Well, I think the key is that this demon kidnaps witches," said Paige. "Don't most demons just kill them on the spot?"

"That's true," said Phoebe. "I'll see if I can find any kidnappers."

"I'll scry," said Piper. Paige stood up, closed her eyes, and scrunched up her face, concentrating hard.

"It's no use," said Phoebe as she closed the book. "I can't find anything." She looked up and noticed Paige's odd facial expression.

"Paige, what are you doing?"

"Trying to sense Prue," said Paige in frustration. "I can't seem to get the hang of these whitelighter powers."

"Paige, that's really sweet of you to try," said Phoebe. "But Leo and Andy both couldn't sense her either."

"I know," said Paige. "But I had to do something."

"I've got something you can do," said Phoebe. "You can orb to Cole's office and tell him to get here quick."

"What are you thinking?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"I'm gonna send Cole to the underworld to see what he can find out," said Phoebe.

"Phoebe are you sure?" asked Piper. "What if he's seen alive?"

"Piper I know it's risky," said Phoebe. "But Prue's our sister. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to find her." She turned to Paige. "Go ahead." Paige orbed out in a flash of white light. Piper smiled at Phoebe.

"That was a hard choice to make. Deciding to put Cole at risk. Not that he would mind." She winked at Phoebe. Piper walked over to her sister and put her arm around her. "I'm proud of you."

"Prue would have done the same for me in a heartbeat," said Phoebe. She turned to Piper. "Piper, if we lose her…"

"Shh. We're gonna find her," said Piper. _I hope I sound more confident than I feel._

"We better," said Phoebe. She put her head on Piper's shoulder. Piper rested her head on Phoebe's head. "Because I can't live without her."

"Me neither," Piper said with a sigh.

Prue opened her eyes slowly and looked around. _Where am I?_ As she struggled to sit up, she put her hand up to the back of her head. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened. All she knew was that someone must have hit her on the head. Hard. As she took in her surroundings, she noticed that she was in some sort of cage. Then she heard something behind her. Prue turned her head to see a woman about her age approaching her from the corner of the cage.

"I'm Claire," said the woman once she had reached Prue. "Claire Bennet." She held out her hand to help Prue to her feet. Prue took her hand and got up slowly.

"I'm Prue," said Prue. "Prue Halliwell." Claire's eyes widened.

"Halliwell?" said Claire, her excitement rising. "You're a Charmed One?"

"In the flesh," said Prue with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually meeting a Charmed One," said Claire. "The other witches in my coven are going to be so jealous."

"So you're a witch too?" asked Prue.

"Yep," said Claire. "And so are they." She motioned towards two women in the far corner. Prue hadn't noticed them at first, being that the cage was dark.

"Girls, you're never going to believe this," said Claire. "Prue here is a Charmed One! This is Brianne." Claire pointed to one of the women. "And that's Shannen," she said pointing to the other woman.

"Nice to meet you," said Prue. Shannen smiled.

"We had lost hope," said Shannen. "But now that you're here, we might have a chance."

"Where exactly are we?" asked Prue. "My memory's kind of fuzzy."

"We're in the underworld," said Claire. "Being held captive in this awful cage because we are needed by a demon named Sovandras.

"Sovandras," repeated Prue. Then her memory started to come back to her. "That must be Mr. Davis."

"Who?" asked Brianne.

"I'm a photographer, and he was posing as a client," Prue explained. "We were alone together in the park, and he must have knocked me out and then brought me here." _I shouldn't have gone to the shoot by myself. Why does Piper always have to be right?_  
"Okay," said Prue. "Let's get out of here." She spotted a lock on the outside of the cage, so she waved her hand at it in attempt to break it off the cage. But the lock didn't budge.

"Magic doesn't work here," said Claire.

"Great," said Prue. She sighed. _How are we gonna get out?_ She turned back toward Claire and the others. "So you said Sovandras needs us? What does he need us for?" A frightened expression came across the witches' faces. Claire spoke.

"Human sacrifice."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER19 THE POWER OF FOUR WRITTEN BY MARISSA**

"Paige told me what's going on," said Cole. "And I think it's a good idea for me to go down to the underworld and see what I can find out."

"Baby, I really hate to put you at risk," said Phoebe. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "But Prue…." Cole pulled Phoebe into a hug.

"I know," said Cole. "Listen, don't worry about me. I'll be careful." He kissed Phoebe on the forehead. "I'd better go." Phoebe nodded. Cole shimmered out. Phoebe sniffled and wiped the tears away. Piper and Paige came over to Phoebe and hugged her.

"He'll be okay," said Paige.

"I know, he's tough," said Phoebe. "And besides, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we didn't do everything in our power to find Prue."

"Should we try summoning her?" asked Paige.

"We tried that while you were out," said Piper. "It didn't work, wherever she is must be magic-proof."

"It's all up to Cole now," said Phoebe.

Down in the underworld, Cole hid behind a boulder and listened. A few demons were talking about a demon that had recently come to power named Sovandras. He couldn't hear very well, but he heard them mention something about captured witches. _Bingo._ Cole leaned in a little closer to listen.

"If he captures enough witches, he can become unstoppable," said one of the demons. "He has to sacrifice them in some sort of ritual, and it will make him invincible."

"Well then it would be in our best interest to stay in this guy's good graces," said the other demon.

"Yeah, if we can impress him, maybe he'll share some of his power with us," said the first demon with a wry smile. The other demon smiled too.

"Let's go talk to him." The two demons headed off into the underworld. Slowly, Cole emerged from his hiding spot. _If I follow these guys, they'll lead me right to Prue._ Cole headed after them, trying his best to be elusive. But then, by chance, one of the demons looked behind him and spotted Cole just as he was ducking behind a rock.

"Belthazor?" said the demon in surprise. Cole winced. _Oh shit._ He was discovered now, so he stepped out into the open. He threw an energy ball at the demon who had addressed him. Upon seeing his comrade meet his demise, the other demon shimmered out. But Cole's existence had been found out, and the demon was sure to spread the word. Soon, the whole underworld would be after him. _I'd better go tell the girls what I know before I get killed._

Cole shimmered out of the underworld and into the attic of the manor. Phoebe rushed to him.

"Thank God you're okay, I've been so worried."

"I'm alright for now," said Cole. "But I've been spotted. It won't be long before demons start coming after me."

"Oh no," said Phoebe. Her face fell.

"At least it wasn't for nothing," said Cole. "I found out who has Prue. It's a demon named Sovandras."

"Sovandras," repeated Phoebe. "I don't remember seeing him in the Book."

"That's probably because he's new," said Cole.

"Great," said Paige. "That means we don't have a vanquish."

"Well the good news is, Prue is still alive," said Cole. "Sovandras needs a certain amount of witches to sacrifice in a ritual. He doesn't have enough witches yet, or he would have done it already. The bad news is, the ritual will make him all powerful."

"Well that's just peachy," said Piper sarcastically. "So if we fail, not only do we lose Prue, but this guy is gonna come kill us next." There was silence for a few moments, then Cole spoke.

"I have to go somewhere else."

"What? Why?" asked Phoebe.

"Any minute now, demons are going to be tracking me down. As long as I'm here, I'm putting you three in danger."

"Cole we can fight off the demons," said Phoebe.

"Not if you want to save your sister," said Cole defiantly. Phoebe thought for a moment.

"Alright, go," she said finally. "But when this is all over, you're coming back. And we'll help you deal with your demons."

"Fair enough," said Cole. He gave Phoebe a hug and a kiss and then shimmered out.

"Now what?" said Paige

Prue and the other witches sat in the cage, trying to figure out how they would get out. Prue couldn't get over the fact that if they didn't hurry, she and her new friends would soon be sacrificed.

"What is he waiting for?" asked Prue. "Why keep us in here, why doesn't he just sacrifice us?"

"From what we've gathered, he needs seven witches to perform the ritual," said Claire.

"So that means he needs…three more," said Prue, a realization hitting her. "He's gonna go after my sisters. I've got to figure out a way to get a message to them, to warn them. They'll still want to come save us, but they at least need to know that he's targeting them."

"But how will we do that?" asked Shannen. "Magic doesn't work."

"I can astral project," said Prue. "Maybe that would work."

"It's worth a try," said Claire. Prue put her head down and concentrated on being in two places at once. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness as her astral self took form. But astral Prue appeared in the cage. She looked around at the witches.

"Well it sort of worked," said astral Prue. "Maybe since I'm an astral projection I can go through the cage." Astral Prue took off running toward the wall of the cage. But instead of going through the bars, she bounced off and flew backward, repelled by some sort of force field. Once she hit the ground, she disappeared. Prue lifted her head.

"There's a force field surrounding the cage," said Prue in frustration. "So I guess it blocks magic from going in and out."

"Well it was worth a try," said Claire.

The girls sat back down, feeling defeated. Prue couldn't stand feeling so helpless. She was always the strong one, the go-getter. And now, all she could do was sit around in a filthy cage and wait to be rescued. She feared for her sisters. _If I hadn't been so stubborn and just let Andy come with me, we wouldn't be in this mess right now. And the worst part is, by putting myself in danger, I'm putting my sisters in danger too._ Prue sighed. She began to realize that she needed to come out of her fierce protectress mode. Her sisters were powerful witches and more than capable of fending for themselves. She needed to have faith that they could handle this one without her. _I know they can do it. They're clever and cunning._ Prue smiled. _In fact, they've probably already got a plan._

"Okay, here's the plan," said Phoebe. "It's likely that Sovandras is an upper level demon, so a potion with some demon flesh might be the way to go."

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Paige.

"Well, that's the type of potion we were gonna use on Belthazor, and he was one of the strongest demons we had come across."

"Although we never actually got to use it on him, seeing as he was your boyfriend and everything," said Piper.

"Well it would have worked," said Phoebe, annoyed.

"Okay, well how are we going to get a piece of this guy?" asked Paige.

"We'll have to find him first," said Piper.

"Piper, why don't you get started on the potion, and we'll figure out how to get the demon flesh later," said Phoebe.

"Any excuse to be in the kitchen," said Piper sarcastically. She left the attic.

"Okay, so how are we going to find him?" asked Paige. Phoebe thought for a moment.

"Maybe we don't need to find him," said Phoebe. Paige wrinkled her brow.

"Yes, but then how will we slice and dice him?" asked Paige.

"He's after witches right?" said Phoebe. "And he's already got Prue, so what's his next logical move?"

"Get the rest of us?" said Paige.

"Exactly," said Phoebe. "I mean, we're probably the only ones that can stop him. So if he can catch us off guard before we catch on to his plan, then he can use us in the ritual, plus take out a major threat to his safety."

"Too bad we're one step ahead of him," said Paige.

"Right," said Phoebe. "When he gets here, we'll be ready for him."

Phoebe and Paige were on their way down to the kitchen to inform Piper of the plan when they heard a crash in the kitchen.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled. She and Paige sprinted to the kitchen to find a demon holding a knife to Piper's throat.

"Let her go, Sovandras," said Phoebe.

"One move and I slit her throat," said Sovandras.

"You can't," said Phoebe. "You need her."

"I see you've done some research," said Sovandras with a smirk. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"No, but this is," said Piper as she grabbed a knife off the counter. She sliced a piece of flesh off of Sovandras's arm, and it fell to the floor. Sovandras just laughed.

"I'm so scared," said Sovandras mockingly.

"Athame!" called Paige with her hand held out. The athame that Sovandras was holding at Piper's throat orbed into Paige's hand.

"You can keep that to remember me by," said Sovandras with a smirk. Paige was about to throw the athame when Sovandras moved Piper directly in front of him.

"I don't think you want to do that," said Sovandras. Paige lowered the athame. "Besides, I'd rather kill her myself."

"You bastard, let her go!" said Paige. Sovandras smirked.

"Two down, two to go." And with that, he shimmered out of the kitchen, taking Piper with him.

"Piper!" yelled Phoebe. Then she hung her head. "Not Piper too."

"Don't worry," said Paige. "We'll get her back. And Prue too." Paige walked over to where Sovandras and Piper had been standing. "Look Piper left this for us." She picked up the piece of flesh. Phoebe's spirits lifted slightly.

"Clever girl," Phoebe said with a smile. Paige looked at the potion on the stove.

"It looks like Piper had already finished the potion," said Paige. "It just needs the demon flesh."

"Drop it in," said Phoebe. Paige dropped the flesh into the pot. There was a loud boom and a cloud of smoke. Paige ladled the potion into jars and handed one to Phoebe. Just then, Leo and Andy orbed in.

"Where've you guys been?" asked Phoebe. "He's got Piper now too." Leo's eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"His name is—" Andy started.

"Sovandras," finished Paige. "We know."

"Unfortunately, that's all the Elders knew," said Leo.

"That's okay," said Phoebe. "We sent Cole down and he found out that Sovandras collects witches so that he can sacrifice them ceremonially and become all powerful."

"So, we've got a potion, and now all we need to do is locate him," said Paige.

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Andy.

"We haven't figured that part out yet," said Paige.

"What if Andy or I go down to the underworld and try to sense Prue and Piper," said Leo.

"That won't work," said Phoebe. "Sovandras must have put some sort of magical cloak over the location because we couldn't summon Prue when we tried earlier."

"Well what else can we do?" asked Paige. Phoebe thought for a second.

"I think I have an idea."


	20. Chapter 20

it's been ages... i know. but i'm back and i'll try to update all of my stories :D

thanks for all the reviews and msgs :)

* * *

Prue was dozing in the corner of the cage when she heard someone coming. Two burly guards were struggling to drag Piper toward the cage, and she was giving them a hard time.

"Get your hands off me you filthy animals!" Piper said to the guards. Her hands were tied behind her back, so he kicked them whenever she could. Prue rushed to the entrance of the cage.

"Piper!" Prue exclaimed. "God, are you okay?"

"I've come to join the party," said Piper. Prue couldn't help but smile slightly. She always admired Piper's ability to be humorous in crisis situations.

One of the guards opened the door of the cage, while the other one tossed Piper in. Piper landed hard on the floor of the cage. She groaned. Prue helped her to her feet and untied the ropes around her hands.

"What happened?" asked Prue. "How did he get you?"

"Well I was minding my own business, making a vanquishing potion, when he appeared and grabbed me," said Piper.

"And Phoebe and Paige?" said Prue.

"They're fine, he didn't take them," said Piper. "But you can bet he's gonna try." Piper sighed. "Look at us, we're the older sisters. We're supposed to be protecting them. But instead we're locked in some filthy cage in God knows what part of the underworld."

"Well, now it's up to our little sisters," said Prue.

"Now there's a scary thought," said Piper. She looked around at the other witches in the cage. She saw the fear on their faces, and she could tell they didn't really appreciate her sarcasm at a time like this. "I'm just kidding, really. Phoebe and Paige are strong witches. Paige can telekinetically orb, and Phoebe's pretty much a ninja warrior. So don't worry, they'll get us out."

"Girls, this is one of my sisters, Piper," said Prue. "Piper, this is Claire, Brianne, and Shannen." She pointed to each woman. Claire rose and shook Piper's hand.

"It's nice to meet another Charmed One," said Claire.

"If only under better circumstances," said Piper.

"Piper, do Phoebe and Paige have a plan?" asked Prue.

"Yes," said Piper. "They have a potion, and right now they're probably trying to locate Sovandras."

"How are they gonna do that?" asked Prue.

"Good question," said Piper.

Phoebe stood at the podium in the attic, flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. Paige paced the attic, not knowing what else to do. Andy and Leo had gone to see if the Elders had any ideas.

"Tell me again what you're looking for," said Paige, plopping herself down on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"I don't know exactly," said Phoebe. "I just remember seeing something a while back. Something about some sort of supernatural mapping."

"Mapping?" asked Paige. Phoebe nodded.

"Here it is," said Phoebe. She pointed to a page of the book. Paige walked over to look at it. She read the title at the top of the page.

"To Map Out Places Unknown. There's a spell, but I don't understand how it works."

"Using a person's knowledge of a little known world, one can create a visual of the place," Phoebe continued. She looked up. "So if we can get some sort of map of the underworld, we can use it to find Piper and Prue." She paused. "We can use the spell on Cole. He knows the underworld better than anyone."

"I still don't get it," said Paige. "I mean, why haven't we been using this already? I can think of a bunch of times it would have come in handy." Phoebe shrugged. "Let me see," said Paige. She looked at the page in the book. Her finger trailed across the page until it stopped at some smaller print at the bottom. "Look at this, it's a warning." Phoebe read the warning.

"Use of this spell may alert forces of evil. Use with caution."

"Well that's not vague," said Paige. "So how do we know we won't drop over dead if we say the spell?"

"We don't," said Phoebe. "But it's highly unlikely that anyone could have that much power over us. I'm guessing they will somehow be notified that we used it. And then they'll send demons after us." She looked down. "After Cole."

"Well, not to be insensitive, but aren't they after him anyway?" said Paige hesitantly. She braced herself for a verbal attack from Phoebe. But it didn't come.

"I know, you're right," Phoebe said quietly. Tears began forming in her eyes. She remained quiet for a moment. Finally she spoke. "I thought I lost him once already, before you came. We were down in the underworld, and he took an energy ball for me. His only chance of survival was to play dead. Well, I didn't know he was playing." The tears began to fall. "I died that day. I didn't know what to do with myself. Then finally he came back." She brightened a little. "I was stunned. I had left him for dead, and then there he was. But then I noticed that he was wounded, and he said he was dying. He had only come back to say goodbye. My happiness faded immediately." She paused. "I thought I was gonna lose him all over again. Luckily the Elders let Leo heal him, and I got him back. But now…" The tears came faster. Paige pulled Phoebe into a hug. Paige was beginning to tear up herself.

"God Phoebs, I'm so sorry," said Paige. "I didn't know…"

"I know you didn't, it's okay," said Phoebe. She let go of Paige and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I'm just really struggling with this whole thing. Prue and Piper mean the world to me, and I want to save them more than anything. I know I have to do whatever it takes because I'd die without them." She took Paige's hand. "And I know you would too. You haven't known them that long, but still, they're your sisters too. And there's no stronger bond than that." Paige nodded in agreement.

"I know I haven't been with you guys for that long," said Paige. "But now that I have you, I couldn't even imagine life any other way." She hugged Phoebe again. "I'm glad you're still safe. And don't worry, we'll find them."

"I know, we will," said Phoebe. "I just wish I didn't have to sacrifice Cole."

"Maybe you don't," said Paige. "The demons are gonna come, but they don't call us the Charmed Ones for nothing." She winked. "We're gonna go kick Sovandras's ass and save Prue and Piper. And then we're gonna come back here and kick the asses of any other demons that try to get Cole." She took Phoebe's hand. "We're the superwitches now." Phoebe smiled.

"You've been hanging around Prue too much." Paige smiled.

"Yeah, and I need a fix," said Paige. Phoebe smiled and shook her head.

"Let's go save our sisters," said Phoebe.

Piper awoke and opened her eyes. She sat up with her back against a bar of the cage and looked around her. Prue and the other witches were all asleep. Piper was a little surprised that any of them, including herself, could sleep at a time like that, but fatigue had taken over.

Piper looked down at Prue, sleeping soundly next to her. She stroked Prue's hair gently, and held her hand. Her mind drifted back to the time that she and Prue almost died. It had been a close call, but luckily, Leo had made it back to the manor in time to heal them. _My hero._ But now, the two of them were in danger again. It's not like they hadn't been in dangerous situations many times before, but never did Piper feel more helpless. And she was sure Prue felt the same way.

Just then, Prue started to stir. Piper let go of her hand, as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry," said Piper. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's okay," said Prue, trying to shake the sleep from her voice. "I don't know how I even fell asleep."

"Know the feeling," said Piper. Prue sat up next to Piper and rested her head on her shoulder. The two sat in silence for a few moments both thinking the same thing. _We could die down here._ Finally, Piper spoke.

"Prue, I don't mean to see the glass half empty."

"What, you mean like you usually do?" said Prue with a grin.

"Anyway," said Piper as she rolled her eyes. "In case we, you know, don't make it."

"Piper we can't think that way," said Prue as she took Piper's hand.

"I know, but just in case, there's a few things I want to say to you." The two turned to face each other. "Well first I want to say that I love you." She hugged Prue.

"Sweetie, I already know that," said Prue. "And you know I love you."

"Yeah, I know, I just feel like I don't say it to you enough."

"It's okay. I know I don't say it enough either. Have you said it to Paige yet?"

"No. But I know Phoebe has. Have you?"

"No, not yet," said Prue. "I mean, I do love her. It's just kind of awkward I guess since I don't know her as well as you and Phoebe."

"Yeah, that's how I feel too. But I'm sure we'll say it to her in the near future. Especially if she gets our butts out of here."

"I'll second that," said Prue. "Anyway, what else did you want to tell me?"

"Well, this is a little weird," said Piper. "But I just want to say thank you."

"For what?" asked Prue.

"Oh you know, just for being the best big sister in the world," said Piper with a smile. "When we were younger, I always looked up to you. Still do. But especially then. You were always there to help me get through hard times. Even though we grew up without a mom, I turned out okay because of you. You were always there for me, even though I took you for granted sometimes. You made sacrifices for me. For Phoebe and I, and I really admire you for that, because you didn't have to." She smiled at Prue, tears starting to form behind her eyes. "I couldn't ask for a better older sister than you. And I don't want to die without telling you that."

"Piper, I'm flattered," said Prue, her eyes starting to tear. "But I'm not perfect."

"Well I didn't say that," said Piper with a wink. The two girls laughed.

"And hey, as much as I appreciate what you're saying," said Prue. "I don't want you to worry. We're gonna get out of this alive. I won't let you die down here."

"See there you go again," said Piper. "Always looking out for me. But really, you mean the world to me. I owe you so much, and the least I can do is say thank you for everything you've done for me." The two embraced and held each other tightly. Both girls were crying. Prue had always been close to Piper, but now, as they both faced potential death, she felt closer to her than ever. As Prue hugged her sister tight, all she could do was say,

"You're worth it. I love you."

Paige stood in the attic by the podium, copying a spell from the Book of Shadows onto a piece of paper. Phoebe entered the attic in her pajamas. She had just woken up from a nap. The stress of both her sisters and Cole being in danger had really worn her down, and Paige insisted that she get some rest before they continued.

"Got the spell?" asked Phoebe with a yawn.

"Yep," said Paige as she held up the piece of paper in her hand. "And I see you got some sleep." She noticed Phoebe's wardrobe and disheveled hair. Phoebe looked down at herself.

"Oops. I guess I should go change into something a little more threatening. I don't think my bunny slippers will do much to intimidate any demons we may come across in the underworld." Paige nodded in agreement. And with that, Phoebe left the attic. As Paige glanced back at the spell in the book to make sure she had copied it right, Leo orbed into the attic.

"Hey stranger," said Paige. "Where's Andy?"

"I sent him to Prue's room to rest," said Leo. "He's taking this whole thing really hard."

"Well aren't you?" asked Paige. "I mean, your wife is down there too."

"I know," said Leo. "I am, it's just that Andy isn't used to this sort of thing yet."

"Well unfortunately, in this family, this sort of thing happens a lot."

"Yeah," said Leo. "But you can imagine what he's going through. What we're all going through."

"Yeah, I know exactly how he's feeling," said Paige. "You know it's strange." She paused. Her eyes began to water. "When I lost my parents, I thought nothing worse could ever happen to me." She sniffled. "But if I lose my sisters…" She trailed off as the tears began to flow. Leo approached her, and put an arm around her.

"Don't worry," said Leo. "We'll get them. We've got a plan now, so all we have to do is…" But Leo was cut off by a loud crash coming from downstairs.

"Phoebe!" said Paige as she took off running. Leo followed close behind her.

They arrived on the second floor just in time to see Sovandras throw Phoebe down the stairs. She landed hard on the floor. She lay there motionless. Sovandras was about to advance on Phoebe in order to capture her, when Andy orbed in right in front of him and punched him square in the face. Paige rushed to Phoebe's side as Sovandras stumbled backwards. As he regained his balance, he looked around and realized that he was outnumbered.

"You may have thwarted me this time," said Sovandras. "But I'll be back with reinforcements." He smiled slyly and turned directly toward Paige who was hovered over an unconscious Phoebe. "And I won't stop until I have all four Charmed Ones in my possession." And with that, he shimmered out.

Leo knelt over Phoebe as he healed her. As the healing was completed, Phoebe opened her eyes and let out a groan. She sat up slowly, and Paige immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I thought he was gonna get you," said Paige. "Then we'd be screwed for sure, 'cause there's no way I can do this on my own."

"Don't be silly," Phoebe said as she let go of Paige. "You've come so far in such a short amount of time. You're a pretty kickass witch." Paige smiled.

"Well as much as I appreciate the compliment, I'm really happy that you're still here with me."

"Happy to be here," said Phoebe. "But let's go be happy in the attic so we can get ready to say the spell on Cole." Phoebe and Paige started up to the attic, Leo and Andy right behind them.


	21. Chapter 21

Upon reaching the attic, Paige pocketed the piece of paper with the spell written on it. She looked at the page in the book that the spell came from.

"I'm still confused as to how this is going to work," said Paige. "I know we say the spell, and then supposedly we get a map of the underworld. But how is knowledge from Cole's head going to get on a piece of paper?"

"It's not that simple," said Leo. "Otherwise we would already have maps of the underworld."

"Ok, well then how does it work?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, my best guess is that whoever says the spell will get some sort of visual, possibly a visual in their mind."

"So like a map inside our heads?" asked Paige.

"Something like that," said Leo. "But I have a feeling it won't be your typical map. Not something you would be able to draw out on paper, anyway."

"Let's go see for ourselves," said Phoebe. "I think it's safest for us to go to Cole instead of him coming here."

"But we don't know where he is," Paige reminded Phoebe.

"I have a pretty good idea," said Phoebe. "Whenever he didn't want to be tracked, he would go to the cemetery. The mausoleum to be exact."

"Ok, let's go," said Paige. She took Phoebe's hand and prepared to orb out.

"Wait!" said Andy. "One of us should go with you."

"No, you should stay here," said Phoebe. "Once we say the spell, who knows what's gonna come after us. You'll be safer here." Leo and Andy looked at each other, obviously in disagreement with Phoebe.

"Fine," said Leo reluctantly. "But come back here when you're done. You can't go down to the underworld alone."

"Fair enough," said Phoebe. And with that, she and Paige disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

"Man, being a whitelighter is tough," said Andy after a moment. "All the sitting around and waiting, wondering. I'm used to being the one in the middle of all the action."

"I know what you mean," said Leo. "You miss being a cop. I miss being a soldier, and feeling that rush of adrenaline in the midst of battle. Well, now we have to leave that stuff up to the girls and trust that they can handle it."

"Yeah," said Andy.

"You know," said Leo. "Being a whitelighter has its rewards. We get to help and guide so many. And when one of our charges gets hurt, we get to heal them. Save their life."

"Yeah, I guess that's a pretty cool thing," said Andy, his mood lifting. "When I healed Prue, I felt like I was on top of the world." He paused, his smile fading. "But now, she's trapped in the underworld, and I'm powerless to save her."

"I feel the same way about Piper," said Leo. "Sometimes I wish I could just orb down there and search for her."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," said Andy, standing up.

"Yeah it is," said Leo. "First of all we have no idea where to look, and second of all we'd be no match for any demons."

"I guess you're right," said Andy as he sat back down. "It's just that I'd give anything to see Prue right now."

"I know what you mean," said Leo. "But Phoebe and Paige are strong witches, and they're smart. If anyone can save Prue and Piper, they can."

"I have faith in them," said Andy. "I just hope this Cole guy holds out."

Paige and Phoebe orbed into the mausoleum of the local cemetery. After a quick look around, they discovered that Cole was not there. But just as Phoebe was about to call out his name, he shimmered in.

"Phoebe, Paige, what are you doing here?" Cole asked urgently. Before they could answer, a short bald demon shimmered in behind them. "Duck!" Cole yelled to the girls. They did as they were told, as Cole hurled an energy ball at the demon. The demon burst into flames and then vanished, leaving nothing but one of Cole's trademark scorch marks behind.

"Damn bounty hunters," said Cole. He turned his attention to Phoebe and Paige. "I take it you haven't rescued Prue yet, but where's Piper?"

"Sovandras got her," said Paige solemnly.

"Oh," said Cole. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay 'cause we have a plan," said Phoebe. "We already have a vanquishing potion for Sovandras, and now we just need to find out where's he's got Prue and Piper."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Cole. "I would go down there myself and find them, but I would have hoards of demons on me in no time. So I wouldn't get very far."

"It's okay," said Phoebe. "You don't have to go down. We're going to go, but we need something from you first."

"What?" asked Cole.

"Just a piece of your mind," Paige said nonchalantly. Cole raised an eyebrow.

"What Paige means is, if we say a spell on you, we can acquire your knowledge of the layout of the underworld and how to navigate it. Then we should be able to find our sisters."

"Okay, well let's do it then," said Cole.

"Wait," said Phoebe. "There is a consequence. Use of this spell alerts evil, so more than likely demons are going to come after you."

"That's okay, they're after me anyway," said Cole with a shrug. Paige gave Phoebe an "I told you so" look.

"Alright, if you're sure," Phoebe said to Cole. Cole nodded.

"Go ahead, read my mind."

Phoebe and Paige stood next to Cole, and Phoebe took Cole's hand. Paige pulled the spell out of her pocket and held that so both she and Phoebe could see it. The two girls read the spell aloud.

_"As we gaze into this mind,  
Knowledge of the underworld we wish to find.  
Let us use it to find our way,  
And lead us to what we seek this day."_

"So what now?" asked Paige after a moment. Phoebe closed her eyes.

"I see them!" said Phoebe. "It's like I'm having a premonition, but I think it's the present." Paige closed her eyes too.

"I see them too," said Paige. Both girls saw in their minds, Prue, Piper, and the other witches, locked in a large cage. They opened their eyes.

"Okay, now we know where they are, but we still don't know how to get there," said Phoebe.

"Close your eyes again," said Cole. Phoebe and Paige closed their eyes. The vision of Prue and Piper faded, and the mausoleum that they were currently standing in appeared. A large blue arrow pointed downward.

"It's trying to lead us," said Paige. "Let's go."

"Wait," said Phoebe. "We promised Leo and Andy we'd go back to the house first." Phoebe turned to Cole. "Thank you so much. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Any time," said Cole. Phoebe wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips. As they pulled apart, Cole said, "Now go find your sisters." We he saw Phoebe's hesitation, he said, "I'll be fine. I'll fight off the demons until you guys get back." Phoebe nodded. She took Paige's hand and they orbed out.

Phoebe and Paige reappeared moments later in the attic where Leo and Andy awaited them.

"We're all set," said Paige. "Let me just grab the…potion!" she said as she held out her hand. A moment later, a vial of potion from the kitchen orbed into her hand.

"Are you guys coming with us?" asked Phoebe.

"One of us should go," said Leo. "And one of us should stay here in case anyone gets hurt and needs to be healed."

"I'll stay," said Andy. Leo could tell Andy wanted to go down to the underworld, but was just being nice by letting him go.

"No, I think you should go," said Leo. Andy looked at Leo.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Leo brightly. "You've earned it. I can hold down the fort here until you guys get back."

Andy stood up, inwardly elated that he got to go down into the action. He joined Phoebe and Paige, and the three of them clasped hands.

"Good luck," said Leo as Phoebe, Paige, and Andy orbed out of the attic and down to the underworld.

Phoebe, Paige, and Andy appeared in the underworld in a swirl of white light. Quickly they ducked behind a large boulder so they wouldn't be spotted.

"Ok, lead the way," said Andy. Paige closed her eyes. She opened them and pointed to a tunnel not far from them.

"That way," she said. The group quickly and quietly darted into the tunnel. After a few moments of travelling, the path split into two paths. They stopped and Phoebe closed her eyes.

"To the left," said Phoebe as she opened her eyes. She led Paige and Andy down the path to the left.

After a little while of walking, Andy asked, "Are we almost there?"

"I don't know," said Phoebe. They kept walking, and whenever they came to a fork in the road, either Phoebe or Paige would close their eyes for the direction. Andy asked again,

"Are we almost there?"

"Dude, what are you like five?" said Paige. "We don't know if we're almost there, it's not like these directions come with an ETA."

"Sorry," said Andy. "It's just…"

"You can't wait to see Prue," finished Phoebe.

"Yeah…" said Andy shyly. "I mean, I want to rescue Piper too, I love her like a sister."

"So do we," said Paige. "Let me guess, you can't wait to see Prue so you guys can make out?" Paige joked. Andy blushed. He didn't like speaking about his love life, except with the one he loved.

"Eew," said Phoebe. Andy gave Paige a playful punch on the arm. He couldn't help liking Paige, even though sometimes she made it her mission in life to harass him. _She reminds me of Prue. She has that same strong will and determined spirit._

"Don't worry," said Phoebe. "Once we get out of here, you can spend all the time you want with her."

"You'll have to wait your turn of course," said Paige with a sly smile.

Just then, a demon shimmered in behind Paige.

"You're not supposed to be here," growled the demon. Paige spun around, but before she could defend herself, the demon plunged an athame into her stomach.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled as Paige collapsed to the ground. But before Phoebe could rush to her side, the demon came after her. Phoebe punched the demon in the face, and then kicked him hard in the gut, knocking him over. She didn't know what to do. Piper wasn't there to blow the demon up, so she didn't know how to vanquish him. She looked over at Paige.

"Andy heal Paige!" Andy rushed to Paige and pulled the athame out of her. As he layed it on the ground and began healing Paige, Phoebe got an idea. She ran over to Paige and Andy and grabbed the athame. The demon was just starting to get up when she raced to him and plunged the knife into his heart. He began to scream as he caught on fire. Then he disappeared.

Phoebe raced over to Paige, whom Andy was still healing. Finally, Paige came to.

"Oh God Paige," said Phoebe. She helped Paige sit up and then pulled her into a hug. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought you did too," said Paige

"Ok Andy, you know what to do," said Phoebe after they had discussed the plan thoroughly.

"Right," said Andy. "I lure the demons out so you guys can go in and kill Sovandras."

"Exactly," said Paige. "But remember to stay in their sight or they'll give up."

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "And once we have rescued Prue, Piper and the other witches, we'll call you back."

"I'm gonna need your help orbing," said Paige. "Six people is too many for me to orb by myself."

"Got it," said Andy. "Let's do this." And with that, he orbed out. Phoebe and Paige watched as he orbed in right in front of the demons. The demons just looked at Andy for a second, awaiting orders.

Andy looked around and pretended to be confused. "Damn orbing! It never takes me where I want to go. I was aiming for Tokyo if you can believe that. I'm sort of new at this whole whitelighter thing, you see." He paused and glanced over at the cage. Prue and Piper were wide eyed, but they dared not say anything. Andy continued, "Well as long as I'm here, I might as well save the witches." He started toward the cage, when Sovandras said,

"Fools what are you waiting for?! Kill him!" About ten rather large demons advanced on Andy.

"I think I've worn out my welcome," said Andy. "I'm just gonna go now." He orbed out of the room and into the doorway. He looked around again, in fake confusion. "Damn, why can't I get out of here?" Immediately, the demons darted after him. Andy continued to orb in and out in order to keep the demons on his trail.

Prue and Piper chuckled to themselves, clearly aware that a plan was being executed. They turned to the three other witches.

"Get ready girls, we're about to be rescued," Prue said with a grin on her face.

Paige and Phoebe peeked out from behind the rock to survey the premises.

"Five demons left," said Phoebe. "Not including Sovandras."

"What's the plan?" asked Paige.

"I'll go in first and try to take out the guards," said Phoebe. "Follow closely behind me and try to hit Sovandras with the potion."

"Got it," Paige nodded. Phoebe stepped out from behind the rock and into the chamber.

"Hey boys," said Phoebe. "Sorry to interrupt your little pow wow, but you stole something from me, actually two somethings, and I just came to take them back." The five remaining demons started towards Phoebe when Sovandras stopped them.

"Wait! Don't kill her yet, we need her." He paused. "Knocking her out cold would work." He smiled wryly as the demons closed in on Phoebe.

"Phoebe be careful!" Prue yelled.  
One demon lunged toward Phoebe and threw a punch, but she ducked it. She high kicked the demon straight in the face and sent him stumbling backwards. Two demons lunged at her from opposite sides with athames, but Phoebe levitated just in time. The demons inadvertently stabbed each other and then burst into flames.

Seeing that Phoebe was handling the fighting, Paige crept out from behind the boulder. She ran quickly toward Sovandras, potion in hand. But one of the demons fighting Phoebe noticed her and darted towards her from behind.

"Paige watch out!" Piper yelled. As Paige turned around, the demon punched her in the stomach.

"Paige!" Phoebe, Piper, and Prue all yelled at the same time. Paige flew off her feet, and landed hard on her back, the potion falling from her hand and breaking on the floor.

"Paige are you okay?" Phoebe asked from across the room. Seeing her sister get hit, Phoebe left the demon she was fighting and knocked out the demon that had just attacked Paige. She was about to help Paige up when the demon she had left came up behind her and stabbed her in the back.

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper yelled in unison. Phoebe collapsed to the ground. Piper began to sob.

"You fool!" yelled Sovandras, getting up off his throne.  
"You weren't supposed to kill her!" Paige started to get up slowly. She looked to Prue, unsure of what to do.

"Paige you have to get Phoebe out of here," said Prue.

"But I can't leave you," said Paige her eyes beginning to tear.

"Paige you have to," said Prue. "She'll die."

"You'll die if I leave you," said Paige. "Andy!" she called out. Andy orbed in. "Phoebe!" said Paige urgently. Andy rushed to Phoebe's side and began healing her.

Sovandras threw an energy ball at Paige.

"Energy ball!" Paige called out. Paige orbed the energy ball into her hand and then threw it at Sovandras. It bounced off him, not leaving a mark. Sovandras laughed.

"Stupid witch." He lunged at Paige. Paige threw the hardest punch she could and hit Sovandras in the face. Sovandras stumbled backward.

"Paige the potion!" Prue yelled.

"It's in a puddle," said Paige helplessly. "I can't orb that."

"Yes you can," said Prue. "I did. And we have the same power." Paige shook her head. "Paige, you can do it."

As Sovandras lunged at Paige again, Paige called out,  
"Potion!" The potion orbed off the ground and onto Sovandras. Sovandras cried out as the potion burned him. He twisted and convulsed until finally he burst into flames and then disappeared. Paige let out of sigh of relief. "I did it. I actually did it!" said Paige excitedly.

"Hi," said Piper. "We're still in the cage."

"Right," said Paige.

"No problem," said Prue. With Sovandras's magic worn off, Prue could easily break the lock. With a wave of her hand, the lock flew off the cage. She pushed open the door and let everyone out. Paige embraced first Prue and then Piper. All three were crying.

"Paige, you guys were so brave," said Prue. She smiled and gave Paige another hug. "We never doubted you."

"Thanks," said Paige with a smile.

"Phoebe," said Piper excitedly. Andy was helping Phoebe to her feet. After getting hugs from all three of her sisters, Phoebe said,

"Paige whatever you did, you were amazing."

"Thanks," said Paige. "But I wouldn't have been able to vanquish Sovandras if you hadn't kept those demons off my back." Paige and Phoebe hugged.

Andy turned to Prue and smiled. Prue ran to Andy and jumped into his arms.

"Andy I'm so glad to see you," said Prue. Happy tears trickled down her face.

"I'm so glad you're alright," said Andy.

"Because of you, I am," said Prue with a smile.

"Hey, we helped," said Phoebe, pretending to be upset.  
Andy and Prue held each other, not wanting to let go.

"This is really touching," said Piper. "But I'd really like to see my husband." Prue and Andy laughed, and then pulled apart.

Paige took the hands of her sisters, while Andy took the hands of the other witches, and they all orbed out.

The group arrived in the attic of the manor in a rather large swirl of white light. When Leo saw that everyone was safe, his face lit up. He ran to Piper and picked her up into his arms, squeezing her tight.

"Gees Leo, I can't breathe," said Piper sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry," said Leo. He put Piper down on the floor. The two smiled at each other and then kissed.

"Oh-kay," said Phoebe. "Leo, have you met the company?" Leo turned to the three witches that were standing to the side of the room.

"Oh," said Leo, slightly embarrassed. He let go of Piper. "Hi." Prue introduced the witches to Leo by name. Andy offered to heal them and then orb them home.

Once they had left, Leo noticed that Paige was hurt. There was a huge gash on her shoulder.

"Paige what happened?" asked Leo.

"Oh this?" said Paige, glancing at her shoulder. "It's nothing. Must have busted it open when I got thrown down."

"Let me heal it," said Leo. He held his hand over Paige's shoulder and healed the wound.

"Thanks," said Paige.

"Paige, you were amazing," said Piper.

"Definitely," said Prue, putting an arm around Paige. Paige just blushed and smiled.

"As much as I appreciate the flattery," said Paige. "I didn't do it by myself."

"I helped a little," said Phoebe with a wink.

"A lot," corrected Paige. "And thank God for Andy. If he hadn't gotten most of the demons to chase him, we wouldn't have stood a chance." Just then, Andy orbed back into the attic.

"Speak of the angel," said Prue in a dreamy voice. Andy wrapped an arm around Prue, and she rested her head on his chest.

"I remember a time when I was the only one who could say that," said Piper, pretending to be annoyed.

"You know," said Leo. "Sitting up here and waiting was tough. You have no idea how happy I was to see all of you orb in here." He flashed a smile.

"Well, thank God for the power of four," said Piper as she leaned back into Leo's arms.

"Hey," said Andy, pretending to be offended.

"Oh, and their trusty whitelighters," added Phoebe with a wink. The group laughed, but then suddenly Phoebe's face donned a concerned expression.

"Phoebs what's wrong?" asked Prue.

"Cole," said Phoebe in a worried tone

"Paige can you orb me to Cole?" Phoebe asked urgently.

"Sure," said Paige. She took Phoebe's hand.

"Wait a sec," said Prue. "Phoebe what's wrong with Cole?"

"He's in danger," said Phoebe. "We have to hurry."

"Well in that case, we're going with you," said Piper. She and Prue took Phoebe and Paige's hands and the four of them orbed out before Leo or Andy could protest.

"Should we follow them?" Andy asked Leo.

"No," said Leo. "They should be fine. And if they need us, they'll call."

"Right," said Andy with a sigh. "It's just so hard watching them put themselves in danger."

"Tell me about it," said Leo. "But it's part of the job. We're here to guide, not fight."

"Doesn't make it any easier," said Andy.

"No, it doesn't," said Leo. "But they're strong. They'll be just fine."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orbed into the mausoleum. Cole sat in the corner, hunched over with his forehead resting on his knees.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled when she saw him, afraid he was hurt. She rushed over to him. Slowly, Cole lifted his head. "Baby are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt," said Cole. "But I can't say I'm okay."

"Cole, what do you mean?" asked Phoebe. "Did you have to fight off any demons?"

"No," said Cole.

"Well that's great!" said Phoebe.

"No it's not," said Cole. "No demons showed up because they couldn't track me. Phoebe, my powers are gone."

"What?" said Phoebe. "You lost your powers? When did this happen."

"Shortly after you cast the spell on me," Cole said quietly.

"What spell?" asked Prue.

"The spell to use my knowledge of the underworld to find you and Piper," explained Cole. "Glad to see it worked." He forced a smile. He was happy that Phoebe had her sisters back, but now he was left powerless.

"Cole, I'm so sorry," said Phoebe. "I had no idea this would happen…" Phoebe's eyes started to tear. "I had to find my sisters…" She began to cry.

"Shh," said Cole, taking Phoebe into his arms. "It's not your fault. You know I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Cole, I'm sorry," said Paige who had been watching from the side.

"It's okay Paige," said Cole. "I'm just happy you have your sisters back." Phoebe looked up at Paige. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Paige, thanks for bringing me here. But would you guys mind giving Cole and I a few minutes?"

"Sure," said Paige. Prue and Piper nodded in agreement. "But…how will you get back?" Paige asked hesitantly. Cole looked down.

"I'll call Leo," said Phoebe. Paige nodded. She took the hands of Prue and Piper and the three orbed out.

Phoebe sat down next to Cole. The two of them sat quietly for a while, not really knowing how to say what they were feeling. Finally, Phoebe spoke.

"Cole I'm so sor—"

"Phoebe please, it's not your fault," Cole said gently.

"Yes it is my fault," said Phoebe. "I was the one who suggested to Paige that we use you for the map spell."

"Well, what other choices did you have?" said Cole. "It's not like you know any other demons."

"I know," said Phoebe. "But we could have found another way to find Prue and Piper."

"No you couldn't have," said Cole. "You did what you had to do. Who could understand that better than me?" He paused. "Besides, isn't this what you always wanted? Having no powers puts me off evil's radar."

"Well of course I wanted that," said Phoebe. "But I wanted it to be your choice, not something I did to you."

"Unintentionally," Cole reminded her.

"Still…" said Phoebe. "Is there any way to get your powers back?"

"I don't know," said Cole. "But I don't want them back." Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really. I want to try to live life without them. I know it'll take a lot of getting used to, but now at least I don't have to worry about turning evil and losing you." Phoebe smiled, and then the two kissed. "You have to make me a promise," Cole said after a few moments.

"Anything."

"Let me help with the demon fighting."

"Are you serious?" asked Phoebe, surprised.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Cole, I don't need to remind you that you no longer have powers. How would you defend yourself?"

"I'm not completely useless without my powers," Cole said defensively.

"You're right," said Phoebe. "Your knowledge of the underworld is very useful. You'll be our walking demonic dictionary." Phoebe winked and smiled.

"Now that sounds fun," said Cole sarcastically. He thought for a moment. "But I guess you're right. I'm no match for demons anymore." He paused. "Being out of the action is going to be hard at first, but I have something to help me cope."

"What?" asked Phoebe. Cole smiled.

"You."


End file.
